


A Foretold Friendship

by Maethoriel_Artemis



Series: Daughter of Time AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Empath, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis
Summary: Fate is a funny thing. It can bring together two people…well, one empath and one Time Lord…together and form a friendship that will, in theory stand the test of time. And everything that is foretold comes true…
Series: Daughter of Time AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014816
Kudos: 5





	1. Alyssa

Alyssa walked into the school swimming pool, wearing the same black dress she wore to her grandmother’s funeral. She looked down at the photo of her deceased loved one in her hands. “See you soon”, she whispered and slid into the chlorinated water. Alyssa waded into the deeper end and ducked under. There she closed her eyes and patiently waited for the end to come. She knew that was she was doing was wrong…that it was going to completely destroy her mother but she HAD to do it. The pain…the grief…it was too much and with her empathic powers she felt it a thousand fold. The sheer weight of the emotions from not just herself but her mother as was well was quite literally crushing her. She just wanted it to stop!

Minutes passed and soon she was feeling her lungs start to ache from the lack of air. Yet she refused to take a breath. Breathing is pointless if you want to drown. The red head’s body spasmed once, twice before it stilled.

Suddenly a blonde haired man dove into the pool, grabbed hold of the 21 year old and surfaced with her. He laid her on the tiles and proceeded to give her mouth to mouth. “Come on, Ali, breathe”, James Sven urged as he did chest compressions “please, breathe”. He continued to give her the lifesaving procedure until she opened her green eyes and coughed up the pool water.

“You saved me”, she rasped looking up at the man “why?”

“Cos you have so much to live for”, James replied, softly, gathering her up in his arms.

“But it hurts”, Alyssa whimpered “I-I can’t shut it off! I just…just want it to stop!”

“I know”, James said, gently, holding her closer “it will get better, I promise”.

It took a little bit of time but James managed to get Alyssa home where thankfully her mother wasn’t there. He waited in her room while the empath had a hot shower to warm herself up after her ordeal. “Feel better?” James asked as she entered the room, now clad in pj’s.

“Yeah”, Alyssa replied and sank down on the edge of her bed “thanks for um…saving me”, she mumbled “if you hadn’t…my mother would be burying another member of her family” she picked at the duvet “what is wrong with me?” she whispered.

“Hey, nothing is wrong with you”, James assured her, sitting next to her on the bed.

“But I tried to kill myself!” Alyssa cried, tears rolling down her face “that’s…its…” she trailed off, crying harder. The blonde put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. There they sat in silence which was occasionally broken by Alyssa’s sobs. Eventually the tears slowed and the red head felt herself calm in her saviours presence. It was almost like he was wrapping her in this little emotional bubble of calm and serenity. “Thank you Mr….”

“Sven. James Sven”, James supplied.

“Thank you, James”, Alyssa said “I’m Alyssa Palmer but you can call me Ali”.

“You’re welcome, Ali”, James said with a smile which she returned it.

“Out of curiosity, how did you know where I was?” she questioned “or that I was in trouble?”

“Let’s just say, I was in the right place at the right time”, the blonde answered.

“Lucky for me”, Alyssa remarked.

“Very lucky”, James agreed “Ali, I’m really sorry…”

Alyssa frowned “sorry? About what?”

“About this”, the blonde replied and placed his fingers on her temples, closing his eyes. Immediately she passed out. James put her in bed properly, pulling the covers up around her. He put his finger on her temple and slowly rubbed a circle into her skin. “You didn’t try to kill yourself by drowning in the pool”, he said quietly “You started to do it but changed your mind. You didn’t want to leave your mother behind”. Now having altered her memory, James left.

As he pulled the door closed, the man took out a leather wallet from his pocket. “Time to get the Doctor here”, he murmured and concentrated on sending the Time Lord a message. In the TARDIS, the Doctor frowned feeling his psychic paper heat up. He took it out and his frown deepened at the very cryptic message written on it.

_Ali Palmer. Help her_

Suddenly the ship jerked violently, shifting to a new course. The Doctor had to grab the console to stop himself from being thrown to the floor. He caught hold of the scanner as it swung past to see that the ship was heading for an ice rink of all places.

\----------------

Alyssa danced across the ice to _Reaching For Heaven_ feeling much lighter than she did in days. Whether it was her almost suicide attempt that had made her realise that she needed to keep going or something else, she didn’t know. All she did know is that while her grief was still there, it wasn’t crushing her like before.

She pulled her arms close to her body as she spun around on the spot. Alyssa threw them out in the finishing pose just when the song came to a close. The red head laughed, feeling elated. She drifted towards the side where she’d left her stuff on the bench but stopped when she saw a black hooded figure. Suddenly there was a searing pain across the back of her head causing her to cry out. Alyssa tore her glove off and stared wide eyed as a strange symbol burned into her skin.

She looked up at the figure, fearfully only to scream as it came rushing towards her! Alyssa spun around and dashed across the ice as fast as she could. The creature shrieked as it grew closer to her and the empath intentionally slipped over, watching as it flew over her head, narrowly missing her. Alyssa scrambled to her feet and skated in the opposite direction. She’d literally just reached the side and was about to step off when the creature grabbed her, tossing her across the ice. “No, please!” she begged and it pinned her there.

The 21 year old struggled in the creature’s grasp, even more so when she felt like the life was being sucked out of her through her mouth. Blackness appeared around the edges of her vison. _I’m sorry mum_ she thought, a tear rolling down her cheek before her eyes fluttered shut, body going limp.

The creature, an _Industria Lamia_ , tore its hands away from the unconscious woman when she heard a sound that she really hoped that she would never hear. “No…it can’t be…” she breathed, inadvertently reverting back to her human disguise. One Tanya Barret, a journalist for the BBC. She’d been around long enough to know what the blue police box contained. The Time Lord called the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm. That had been enough to take care during this ‘feeding’ in order to avoid his wrath. And yet here he was on the exact same day as she marked Alyssa Palmer.

Not wanting to die as she surely would do given what she’d done, Tanya took off. Moments later, the door of the ship was pulled open and the Doctor ran out. He slipped and slid on the ice as he was desperate to get to the young woman. He dropped to his knees and felt for her pulse with a shaking hand. The Doctor let out a relieved breath when he found a very faint one. She was alive, only just. The Time Lord carefully gathered the woman up in his arms and headed back to the TARDIS. 

He knew that the creature who’d attacked her had escaped and was probably attacking someone else right that second. He didn’t care about that though. Not to be cold or anything but Alyssa’s life was currently hanging in the balance and he could not lose her. The mystery sender of the message to his paper wanted him to help her, the TARDIS wanted to help her too hence why she changed course. So help her, he would.

\------

When Alyssa woke next, she was back in her room. She tired to sit up but was stopped by a man in a leather jacket. “You shouldn’t move, you’re still pretty weak”, he said gently.

“W-who are you?” she stammered, very wary of him “h-how did I get here?”

Before the Doctor could answer, Alyssa’s mother appeared “John found you passed out on the ice and brought you home”, she explained, setting a mug of tea on the bed side table.

“What about that thing?” Alyssa questioned, trying to get her head around what she saw “it looked like…like a Dementor” she glanced at the Time Lord “you saw it, right?”

The Doctor shook his head “I’m afraid I didn’t”, he admitted. If he had seen it, he certainly would’ve stopped it.

“Honey I think you just imagined it”, Sarah said softly “you apparently hit your head pretty hard”.

“But I saw it!” Alyssa insisted “it tried to suck the life out of me!”

“Ali…” Sarah sighed “nothing tried to hurt you. You got light headed and passed out, that’s all”.

“It felt so real”, Alyssa whispered, glancing down at her hands, frowning at how they were both void of any sort of marks.

“Your mother is right. Nothing attacked you”, the Doctor spoke up. He didn’t want to lie to her but with her mother present, he had to conceal the truth.

“Maybe I did imagine it”, the red head mumbled “thanks for helping me John”.

“You’re welcome”, the Doctor said, standing up “I better get going. Take care of yourself, Ali”.

“I will”, the empath promised. As soon as he was gone, Sarah took his place in the chair.

“I want you to take it easy for the next few days, ok sweetheart?” she asked.

“Don’t worry, I wont be running about for a while. Still feel pretty weak at the moment”, Alyssa replied, sitting back against the cushions and picking up the mug. She took as sip and hummed appreciatively as the liquid warmed her body. “Love tea”, she remarked.

“Me too”, Sarah agreed.

\---------------

Tanya wandered along the street, rather smug. While she couldn’t finish off Alyssa, she had managed to rack up 7 bodies in her ‘feeding’. And there was no sigh on the Doctor since the ice rink. Suddenly there was a high pitched noise which made her clap her hands over her ears. The energy vampire cried out, dropping to her knees. She watched in agony as a man with blonde hair and long black coat striding towards her, a small sonic like device in his hands. “You shouldn’t have hurt her”, James said angrily, crouching down to her level “now you’re going to pay”.

He grabbed Tanya by the arm and dragged her off into the nearest alleyway. Moments later James walked out, alone brushing some sort of ash like substance off his coat.


	2. Foretold Friendship

After her attack, Alyssa spent a while at home recovering from her ordeal. It wasn’t a lot of rest though as she was determined to find some answers about the creature that had attacked her. Unfortunately she wasn’t having much luck since all the results kept coming back with Dementors from the third _Harry Potter_ book and the Grim Reaper. The red head shuddered at the thought that she may have come face to face with the personification of Death. Not wanting to read any more disturbing information, she shut her computer down.

Alyssa sighed, rubbing her temples. “I need to get some air”, she muttered to herself. She grabbed her shoes and jacket, pulling them on. She also shouldered her purse before leaving the room. “See you later mum!” she called as she walked towards the front door.

Sarah appeared in the hallway. “You’re going out?” she asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I just need some air”, Alyssa replied “wont be long”.

“Alright, just be careful”, the older woman said, worried about her daughter’s health especially with her empath powers making the loss her grandmother that much harder.

“I will”, Alyssa promised and then left.

\----------

“Why do I have to do this?” River griped to James as she fiddled with the Shimmer on her wrist.

“You know why”, James replied “maintaining the timeline etc…”

The curly haired woman grumbled under her breath at how ‘maintaining the timeline’ was making her look ridiculous. The disguised blonde laughed “its not that bad. I’m wearing a shimmer too”, he reminded her.

“Yeah but you’re at least good looking”, River argued.

“Careful River, I’m a married man”, James playfully warned. The woman opened her mouth to say something as a retort when Alyssa entered the small tent. “That’s my cue. Good luck”, he said quietly to River “and you look great”. The woman barely suppressed the urge to stick her tongue out at him as he left.

She fixed a smile on her face and greeted the empath “good morning! Please, sit” she gestured to one of the chairs at the table “and I will tell you your fortune”.

“Ok”, Alyssa agreed. The two women sat down at the table and River took her hand. Alyssa watched with curiosity as she closed her eyes, concentrating.

“I see a rather… _fantastic_ journey ahead of you”, River stated opening her eyes “there’s a man…a man who is going to show you incredible things, amazing wonders of the universe. And a strong friendship will be formed”. 

“Do you know when I’ll meet this man?” the red head questioned.

“Oh, it’ll be soon. It’ll be very soon”, River answered.

“Well, thank you Miss Lake”, Alyssa said, standing up “I’ve enjoyed knowing what is in store for my future”. She shook the woman’s hand and bid her goodbye.

“In fact…you’ll see him in about 5 minutes”, River added too quietly for the woman to hear.

Alyssa walked down the street, mind going over exactly what the fortune teller had told her. It was certainly intriguing. “I’m sorry”, the Doctor spoke up behind her, precisely 5 minutes later. The red head turned to him, confused “you didn’t imagine that creature. It was real”.

“You knew it was real but you still sided with my mother”, Alyssa said crossly “why?”

“I couldn’t let your mother know the truth, it was best that she wasn’t aware of the existence of aliens”, the Doctor replied.

Alyssa did a double take “Wait, that thing was an alien?!” she exclaimed and then looked around to see if she’d drawn attention to them. Luckily, she hadn’t “that thing was an alien?” she repeated, in much a quieter tone, stepping closer to him.

“Yes, it was”, the Time Lord confirmed “so am I”.

The empath tilted her head at him curiously “but you look so normal”, she remarked and he laughed.

“Thanks”, the Doctor said “do you want to see something really cool?”

“Uh…sure”, Alyssa replied. She followed the Time Lord to where a blue police box was sitting. The Doctor unlocked the door and stepped inside. When the red head entered, her mouth dropped open. “Bloody hell!” she cried, gaping at the interior. It was bigger on the inside. The Doctor chuckled at her reaction. It was certainly the first time anyone’s used that response. “She’s beautiful”, Alyssa breathed and the TARDIS let out a happy hum.

“That she is”, the Doctor said, leaning against the console “she’s called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space”.

“She’s a time machine AND a spaceship”, Alyssa stated, in complete awe as she looked around again “incredible”.

“Fancy a trip?” the Doctor offered.

“Yes please!” Alyssa replied, eager to see where they’d go.

“Anywhere in particular you’d like to go?” the Time Lord asked.

“The moon 1969”, Alyssa answered. It wasn’t the most exciting of times she could’ve chosen but she had always wanted to see the moon landing up close ever since she was a little girl.

\--------------

Moments later Alyssa was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS looking out at the surface of the moon. The Doctor had extended the air shell around the box so that they could go outside without wearing spacesuits. Up ahead was the lunar module from Apollo 11. A Smile appeared on Alyssa’s face as she watched Neil Armstrong climb down the ladder and step onto the surface of the moon. She never imagined that one day she’d be standing on the moon in 1969. “Is it ok to go outside?” she asked “I know you’ve extended the air shell thing…”

“Its fine”, the Doctor replied “Don’t go too far”. Alyssa nodded, took a breath and stepped outside the TARDIS. “Congratulations. You Alyssa Palmer are the first woman on the moon”, the Time Lord said.

“First woman on the moon”, Alyssa repeated, feeling rather giddy with excitement. She was standing on the freaking moon! So many people had dreamt of doing this and here she was, first woman on the moon. She turned to the Doctor and hugged him tightly. “Thank you!” she said happily looking up at him with a massive smile on her face.

“You’re very welcome”, the Doctor said, a smile on his face also. He couldn’t help it, seeing her happy made him happy.

Alyssa turned back to watch Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. “They’ll never believe me back home”, she remarked “people will probably think I’m going barmy”. She watched the two astronauts for a few minutes before she turned and headed back inside the TARDIS. She closed the door and leant against it. “20th July 1969. Happens only once and then it’s gone. It’ll never happen again”, Alyssa said. She looked up at the Doctor “except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago… with a life like that you couldn’t possibly stay still. Not with so much to see”.

“It’s not a bad life”, the Doctor said with a smile.

“Seems like an amazing life”, Alyssa remarked thinking about what that psychic had said to her. This Doctor person appeared to be the ‘man’ that she had meant. “You know, its funny. I’d gone to this fortune telly lady and she had told me that I would meet someone who’d show me the amazing wonders of the universe and that we’d have a strong friendship. Then I run into you again…”

“Some coincidence”, the Doctor commented.

“You don’t believe?” Alyssa asked him.

“I wouldn’t say that”, the Time Lord answered “I’m open minded but I know that the future is always uncertain. Anything can change it, even the smallest of the things. As for fate and destiny…I believe that we make our own path. If certain people’s paths happen to intertwine, then that’s just the way it is”.

“You wouldn’t mind if anyone’s path connected with yours?” Alyssa questioned, going somewhat shy.

“Well…” the Doctor stepped closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders “I wouldn’t mind if it was yours”, he replied and she smiled, pink tinge in her cheeks. “Now! Where else would you like to go?”

“Uh… I’m not sure”, Alyssa admitted. How could she pick another moment from the whole of history? It was really hard! “Do you know a good place to go ice skating?”

“I sure do”, the Doctor replied. He removed his arm from around her shoulders, closed the doors and went over to the console. Alyssa held on tightly as he piloted them to their next destination.

\--------------

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Alyssa asked clinging onto the Doctor’s hand as held led her somewhere. All she knew was that they were somewhere colder hence why he said that she needed to wrap up warm.

“Not yet”, the Doctor replied. He continued walking holding onto Alyssa’s hand. The Doctor smiled when he saw the large frozen lake “ok now you can” 

Alyssa her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. “It’s beautiful”, she said taking in the winter wonderland before her complete with a vast frozen lake.

“Welcome to Celaeno”, the Doctor announced. He produced two sets of skates from his pocket, surprising the empath.

“How did you manage to fit those in your pocket?” Alyssa asked staring at the bladed boots.

“They’re bigger on the inside”, the Doctor said as a matter of fact.

The woman shook her head “of course they are”. She sat down at the edge of the lake to lace up her skates. Alyssa was again surprised when the Doctor sat down and laced them up for her. She didn’t expect him to do that. “Thank you”. 

“You’re welcome”, the Doctor said. He watched her step out onto the ice confidently. She then moved swiftly around, never once faltering. His mouth dropped open when she launched into a perfect triple axel. “She’s really good”, he murmured, impressed before joining her on the ice.


	3. Slitheen in Downing Street

“That was so fun!” Alyssa cheered as she entered the TARDIS, shrugging her coat off as she did so.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself”, the Doctor remarked. He wondered whether or not Rose might want to join them seeing that Alyssa was so happy by her two trips. “Ali, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did”, the red head somewhat cheekily, making the Time Lord roll his eyes “I’m kidding. Go ahead”.

“Before I met you, I met this other girl. Long story short she saved my life and I offered her a trip but she said no”, the Doctor explained “what I did mention was that the ship travels in time so I was wondering…”

“You want to go back to when you left her and add that little titbit to see if she agrees”, Alyssa finished.

“Yeah”, the Time Lord confirmed “and if she said ‘yes’ would you mind her coming along?”

“No, I wouldn’t mind at all”, the empath replied “though I don’t know why you’re asking me. It IS your ship after all”.

“I just…wanted to make sure you’d be ok with it”, the Doctor said.

“I’m perfectly fine with it. Actually since we’re going to be heading back to earth, I was wondering if it’ll be ok to stop by my house so I can grab some of my stuff?”

“That’s fine”, the Doctor said “I’ll drop you off first, talk to Rose and then I’ll come get you. It shouldn’t be too long, 10 minutes tops”.

“Sounds like a plan to me”, Alyssa agreed.

\-------------

6 months later…

Alyssa’s skates swished across the ice as she danced to the music that was playing. When she dropped into the finishing pose, she heard someone applauding from the side. She glanced over and smiled, seeing James standing there. “You were amazing as always”, he commented as she made her way over.

“I dunno, that last move was a bit sloppy”, Alyssa said.

“Nonsense, it was perfect”, James waved her off “now…” he hopped on to the ice “lets skate together!”

Alyssa laughed as he purposefully flailed about , waving his arms comically. She knew he was a good skater, she was all to aware of that fact over the last few months. So she was aware that he was messing about on purpose. “What? Not impressed?” James asked.

“No”, Alyssa giggled “you looked silly”.

James stopped and gave her an offended look “Silly? I didn’t look silly”, he said.

“Yeah, you kinda did”, Alyssa retorted.

“Silly”, James repeated “I’ll show you silly”. The red head laughed as he chased her around the ice, shrieking when he caught up with her, grabbing her by the waist, spinning around. He slipped over, taking the young woman with him. “Whoops!” he said as they landed, James taking the brunt of the fall “you ok?”

“Fine”, Alyssa replied “you?”

“I’m ok”, James answered. He stood up, pulling Alyssa to his feet. “Come on, hot drink and cake is on me”, he declared.

“I won’t say no to that”, the empath said.

\-------------

“Penny for your thoughts?” James asked while he and Alyssa sat in the café, the red head being rather quiet and staring at hot chocolate in her cup. He kinda figured where her mind had gone. The Doctor. He didn’t like keeping things from her, especially when it involved when the Time Lord was going to be back in present day Earth. But he had to let it play out the way it was supposed to. Just like he told River. The time line had to be maintained.

Including himself spending time with the empath, not that he minded that part. In fact, he was enjoying himself immensely.

“Sorry, I was just thinking”, Alyssa said, giving him an apologetic look.

“Its ok”, James waved her off “you miss him, don’t you?”

“Yeah”, Alyssa sighed “its just…he said 10 minutes and its been months. I want to stay optimistic and say that he’ll be back in a matter of days but its getting harder. Maybe I should come to terms with the fact that he’s not coming back and move on”.

James reached across the table, placing his hand over hers “Don’t give up, Ali. He’ll turn up, sooner or later. You’ll see”, he assured her “in the meantime…” he swiped a bit of her cake with his fork.

“Hey!” Alyssa protesting, prodding his hand with own fork when he went for another piece “stick to your own cake!”

“But…yours is nicer tasting than mine”, James said with a pout.

“Tough. I’m not sharing”, Alyssa playfully retorted sticking her tongue out at him.

“What the hell is that?!” one of the other customers exclaimed. That had everyone bolting out of their seats and over to the window where they watched a spaceship collide with Big Ben.

“Bloody hell”, Alyssa said.

“Language”, James mock scolded.

The red head glanced at him, incredulous “Seriously? A UFO bashes Big Ben and you’re telling me off for my language?” she asked “you’re an odd duck”.

“Quack”, James said with a grin making her giggle. He grinned too “come on, lets get a better look”, he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the café. But not before he chucked some money at the nearest waitress “for the drinks and cake”, he explained.

\---------

The pair raced toward the London landmark, unfortunately not getting very far until they encountered a crowd gathered around a road block. Alyssa stretched up on tiptoes, craning her neck, trying to see something…anything. “Its no use. The area is blocked off”, James told her.

“Damn it”, Alyssa muttered “what do we do now?”

“Well, I got a novel idea, we could watch it on the TV”, James suggested.

“I’d really see it in person”, the empath grumbled.

“I know you would but my way is safer”, James pointed out. _Plus its where you need to be when the Doctor shows up_ he mentally added.

The young woman sighed “fine, we’ll do it your way”, she conceded.

\----------

The Doctor waited on the doorstep rather anxiously. He had no idea how Alyssa was going to react to seeing him since he was very, very late. The front door opened and the empath stood there, arms folded. “You’re late”, she stated.

“Ali I know, I’m sorry. I…” the Doctor started.

“If is what you call 10 minutes, I hate to see what you would consider an hour”, Alyssa cut in with a smile. The Time Lord relaxed a little seeing that she wasn’t as upset as he’d expected her to be. “So what brings you by?” the red head asked “If it’s that alien ship. I already saw it”.

“Not the ship. The alien inside”, the Doctor corrected “I was going to check it out and figured you might want to come along”.

Alyssa’s smile grew “Of course I do!” she stepped out, pulling the front door closed “lead the way”. The Doctor grinned, took hold of her hand and walked away from the house. The front door was opened again, James watching them leave with a smile.

“Have fun Ali”, he murmured.

\------------

The second Alyssa stepped into the TARDIS, the lights brightened a little and a happy hum sounded. “Sounds like she missed me”, Alyssa commented.

 _She’s not the only one_ the Doctor thought. “Before we go, I’ve got something for you”, he said pulling out another key from his jacket pocket and held it out to her. Alyssa took it, it was surprised when it felt rather warm in her hand. “It’s a TARDIS key. Should’ve given it to you before I dropped you off”.

“Thank you”, she said pocketing it “so shall we look at this alien then?”

“Yep”, the Doctor replied popping the p.

Alyssa hung onto the console and the Doctor piloted it. The flight this time around was anything but smooth, the Doctor resorting to using a hammer when the console started to smoke. Surprisingly hitting it actually worked. Alyssa shook her head with a smile as the Doctor kissed the hammer and gazes up at the console with a childish like beam on his face.

“Nice storeroom”, Alyssa commented when they left the box after it had materialized. She raised a brow when the Doctor shushed his sonic after it made a loud buzzing noise once he’d turned it on. Eventually he got the door open and the pair stepped out into some sort of waiting room and came face to face with at least 20 soldiers.

The moment the soldiers saw them, they leapt to their feet and pointed their guns at them. The Doctor immediately stepped in front Alyssa. It was a rather tense moment which was broken by a scream. “Defence plan delta!” the Doctor shouted at Soldiers grabbing Alyssa’s hand “Come on. Move! Move!” they all ran down the corridor with the Doctor and Alyssa in the lead.

When they reached the mortuary, they found a Japanese woman cowering on the floor “it’s alive!” she exclaimed.

“Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown”, the Doctor ordered the men that was behind him. Alyssa went over to the woman and knelt by her.

“My god. It's still alive”, the woman told her.

“It’s ok”, Alyssa said grabbing a cloth for the cut on her forehead.

“I swear it was dead”, she insisted.

“It’s all right now. My friend here will sort this out”, Alyssa said gently dabbing the cloth on the woman’s cut “I’m Ali. What’s your name?”

“Toshiko”, the woman replied calming down a little.

“Nice to meet you Toshiko”, Alyssa said politely.

“What did it look like?” the Doctor asked Toshiko. The woman didn’t have a chance to answer him due to something clattering behind them. Alyssa stayed with Toshiko while the Doctor dropped to his knees and crawled around a desk. Alyssa was startled when a pig wearing a spacesuit ran across the room. “Don't shoot!” the Doctor shouted at the solider who was in the room with them. The Time Lord quickly followed after the pig but he was too late to stop another solider from shooting it. 

\-----------------------

Alyssa, Toshiko and the Doctor stood around the table where the Time Lord had placed the pig’s body. “I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth”, Toshiko said.

“More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb”, the Doctor explained.

“The poor thing must’ve been terrified”, Alyssa said. She felt sorry for the animal. It didn’t deserve that at all. The Doctor took her hand and led her away while Toshiko was distracted.

\----------------

“You ok?” the Doctor asked Alyssa during the flight through the vortex. He could tell that she was upset over the pig being shot.

“Not really. I just can’t believe that anyone would do something so cruel to that poor animal”, she replied “it was so scared…” she whispered. The Time Lord made his way around to her, placing a hand on her back. He wished she hadn’t seen that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the TARDIS appeared on the Powell Estate, an upset blonde stormed in. She was very surprised to an unfamiliar red head standing there. “Who the hell are you?” she demanded.

“I’m Ali”, Alyssa replied “you must be Rose. It’s nice to –“

“You replace me?” Rose said to the Doctor, somewhat shrilly.

The Time Lord rolled his eyes “I didn’t replace you”, he told her, not taking his eyes off of the screen “I already told you about Ali, not my fault you weren’t listening. Stupid human” Rose’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish “anyway, I went to have a look at the alien. It wasn’t what we thought. Just a pig dressed up. Which made me think about how the crash was way too _perfect_. So any thoughts?”

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something when Mickey spoke “You ruined my life, Doctor”. The pair turn around to see an annoyed Mickey Smith standing there “They thought Rose was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you”, he said crossly. The Time Lord didn’t say anything, just turned back to the screen. Mickey takes a few steps towards him “I bet you don't even remember my name”, he said. 

“Ricky”, the Doctor answered not even bothering to look away from the screen.

“It's Mickey”, Mickey corrected him.

“No, it's Ricky”, the Doctor insisted.

“I think I know my own name”, Mickey retorted.

“You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?” the Doctor said. Alyssa couldn’t help but laugh at that. The Doctor grinned at her. Behind them, Jackie had gotten too overwhelmed with the sheer size of the console room, hurried out with Rose following her.

“You know if this is an invasion, its strange way to do it”, Alyssa remarked “I mean creating a spectacle and getting the attention of the whole world would surely make it harder to invade”.

“That is a very good point”, the Doctor agreed “So, what're they up to?”

A little later…

The Doctor entered the indoor ice rink, which he didn’t even know he had, to find the empath dancing on the slippery surface. He had to stop and marvel at how incredible she was. “Oh, hey Doctor!” she greeted, having finally noticed him “you get those repairs done?” she asked, skating over.

“I did”, the Time Lord replied “turns out that the spaceship didn’t come from outer space. It came from Earth”.

Alyssa blinked at him “so what you’re saying is…the aliens, whoever they are have been on the planet the whole time”, she stated “what the heck have they been doing this whole time?”

“I have no idea but I’m going to find out”, the Doctor answered “you in?”

“Course I am”, Alyssa replied “surprised you’d even ask that”. She hopped off the ice rink and swapped her skates for shoes. The pair then made their way to the console room where a not too happy Rose was waiting.

The four of them stepped out of the TARDIS and were immediately blinded by a helicopter’s search light. The time travellers were surrounded by police and soldiers.

“Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest”, a voice ordered over a loudspeaker.

“Take me to your leader”, the Doctor said after raising his hands.

“Seriously?” Alyssa said also raising her hands.

\------------

“This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago”, Rose commented taking in the car’s interior.

“Rose we're being escorted, not arrested”, Alyssa said correcting her.

“Where to?” Rose asked. 

“Where'd you think? Downing Street”, the Doctor said sounding rather excited.

“So why are we going to Downing Street?” Alyssa asked.

“Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed”, the Doctor admitted.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me”, Alyssa commented.

“So now they need you?” Rose asked the Doctor.

“Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?” The Doctor looks at both girls expectantly.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say…you?” the empath replied. The Doctor grinned at her.

“Who's the Prime Minister now?” Rose asked.

“Tony Blair”, Alyssa replied. 

When the car pulled up to 10 Downing Street, the trio exited to cameras taking their photographs. The trio joins the group of people, the alien experts were gathered.

A man standing by a door, Indra Ganesh, was handing out ID cards to the experts as they filed through into another room. “Here is your ID card”, he said giving one to the Doctor “I’m sorry but your other companions don’t have clearance”.

“I don’t go anywhere without either of them”, the Doctor said putting the card around the neck.

“You're the code nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor…it is the Doctor, isn't it? They’ll have to stay outside”, Indra insisted.

“Rose and Ali stay with me”, the Doctor said firmly.

“Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact”, Indra said still firm in his resolve that the two females weren’t going into the meeting.

“It’s ok Doctor, you go”, Alyssa said. She understood why she couldn’t go in there, she wasn’t an alien expert. Neither was Rose. The blonde teen nodded agreeing with her.

“Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?” an older woman asked causing Indra to look exasperated.

“Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?” Indra asked her.

“Are you sure?” the Doctor said to girls.

“Yeah, they’re the experts, you should hear what they have to say”, Rose replied.

“Ali?” the Doctor asked looking at the red head.

“She’s right”, Alyssa agreed.

“Ok then. Don't get in any trouble”, the Doctor said warningly.

“We’ll try not to”, Alyssa promised. Not long after the Doctor went into the room the woman Indra got cross at came up to them “Excuse me. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North”, Harriet showed them her ID card “might I have a word with you in private?”

Alyssa and Rose exchanged looks before the latter said “sure”.

Alyssa, Rose and Harriet left the room and was a little ways down a corridor when Harriet spoke. “This friend of yours…he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?”

“Why do you want to know?” Alyssa asked. Instead of answering, Harriet burst into tears. The girls exchanged another look before Alyssa took the woman in her arms, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

~Briefing room~

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please”, General Asquith said catching everyone’s attention “As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant…”

“Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see”, the Doctor said interrupting him. He stood up and walked toward the front desk talking “filed away under ‘Any Other Business’. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there” he turned around to face everyone in the room “You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?”

~Cabinet Room~

After Harriet had calmed down enough, she took Rose and Alyssa to the Cabinet Room to show them the skin suit of a man explaining everything that she’d seen hours earlier “They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!” she cried.

She bursts into tears again and this time Rose comforts her “all right Harriet. We believe you”, the teenager assures her.

“Must’ve been some serious technology they used to do this”, Alyssa said looking down at the skin suit.

“And if you could find it, we could use it”, Rose added.

“Exactly”, Alyssa agreed. The two of them started searching the room while Harriet watched. Rose opened a cupboard and was startled when a man’s body fell out. Alyssa hurried over and her eyes widened when she recognised him as the Prime Minister.

“Oh, my God! Is that that…?”

“I’m afraid so”, Alyssa said solemnly.

Suddenly Indra entered the room and the moment he saw Harriet, he grew annoyed “Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander….” he trailed off when he saw the body “Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!” he exclaimed.

~Briefing room~

“If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?” the Doctor paused as it hit him “Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap”.

~Cabinet Room~

“Ohhhhh!” a female voice called. Rose, Alyssa, Harriet and Indra turned to see a plump woman, Margret Blaine, walk in “Has someone been naughty?”

The group look at each other as the woman shuts the door. “That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!” Indra exclaimed.

“And who told you that, hmm?” Margret asked as she walked up to him “Me”. They watch as she strokes the hair on her forehead.

~Briefing room~

“This is all about us”, the Doctor continued, all the experts looked intrigued at his statement “Alien experts, the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room” There was a rather loud fart from the man, Joseph Green, sitting down at the front desk. “Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?” the Doctor said clearly not impressed.

“Would you rather silent but deadly?” Joseph retorted smirking. Everyone in the room stared as the general removed his cap and starts to unzip his forehead, Joseph laughing manically as the general did so.

~Cabinet Room~

As Margret or more precisely the alien inside started pulling of its skin suit much to the disgust of Rose, Alyssa, Indra and Harriet.

~Briefing Room~

General Asquith is now entirely out of his skin suit revealing a large green alien with black eyes and long talons on each hand.

~Cabinet Room~

Margret was also now out of her skin suit. She stands before Rose, Alyssa, Harriet and Indra who looked at her, astounded.

~Briefing Room~

General Asquith straightens as he is now out of his skin suit. “We are the Slitheen”, he rasped.

~Cabinet Room~

Margret roars in delight and grabs Indra between her claws. He shouts as she strangles him.

~Briefing Room~

Joseph stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. “Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies”, he said pressing a button. The ID cards emit electric shocks to everyone. The Doctor falls to his knees in pain.

~Cabinet Room~

Margaret continues to strangle Indra, the others forced to watch on unable to do anything.

~Briefing Room~

The Doctor shouts in pain as his whole body shakes. With a huge effort, the Time Lord manages to shake the electricity from his body tearing the ID card from around his neck. “Deadly to humans, maybe”, the Doctor said getting to his feet. He plunges the card into the collar around the neck of Asquith the Slitheen. Both he and Joseph howl in pain as they’re both electrocuted.

~Cabinet Room~

Margaret, also covered in electricity drops Indra’s body from the wall. Using the advantage they had, Alyssa grabbed both Rose and Harriet’s hands and they run from the room.

Not long after they left though, the blonde pulled her hand from the empath’s and making a face. She didn’t want the woman to be here much less hold her hand.

Harriet stopped running realising that they left the protocols behind in the Cabinet Room. “No wait! They’re still in there! The emergency protocols we need them!” and with that she turned and ran back the way they came. Alyssa and Rose quickly followed after her. However, the trio was forced to run the other way when Margret the Slitheen approached.

The three of them ran across a hallway, Rose shutting the door behind them. They kept running, getting rather lost in the hallways. Eventually they ended up in what appears to be a sitting room where all the doors except the one they’d come through were locked. “Well this is great”, Rose grumbled.

“Never mind complaining, we need to hide, now”, Alyssa shot back. Rose darted over to a set of curtains, slipping between them while Harriet sought refuge behind a window screen. The empath dropped down by a cabinet, the worst hiding place ever. She pressed a hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing which sounded awfully loud. Her other hand clenched into a fist as she tried to keep Harriet and Rose’s fear at bay. _This is the worst time to be an empath_ she thought.

The door to the room opens and Margret enters “Oh, such fun!” she said playfully “Little human children…where are you? Sweet little humeykins…come to me…let me kiss you better….kiss you with my big, green lips”

Joseph and Asquith join Margret in the room “My brothers”, Margret greeted. From her hiding place, Alyssa peered out at the three aliens. _Bloody hell! They are so ugly! And friggin’ scary_ she thought.

“Happy hunting?” Joseph asked her.

“It’s wonderful”, Margaret replied “the more you prolong it, the more they stink”. Alyssa wrinkled her nose at that.

“Sweat… and fear”, Asquith said causing Harriet’s mouth to drop open in horror.

“I can smell an old girl…stale bird…brittle bones”, Joseph said.

“A youngster. All hormones and adrenalin”, Asquith added.

“And a ripe young woman. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps”, Margret says going over to the Alyssa’s hiding spot. The red head screamed as the Slitheen grabbed her, dragging her out into the room.

“No! Take me first! Take me!” Harriet shouted as the alien proceeded to choke the life out of the empath.

The door bursts open and the Doctor brandishing a fire extinguisher. “Out, with me!” he shouts as he sprays Margaret with it. The Slitheen dropped Alyssa, who screamed only to land in someone’s arms.

“James?” she questioned, surprised to see him.

“Hey Ali”, James greeted “lets get you out of here”. The blonde then took off, not even waiting to see if the Doctor and the others were following. He didn’t stop until he reached the Cabinet Room. “Are you ok?” he asked, setting her down and checking the bruises on her neck.

“Aside from being strangled by whatever the hell that thing was, I’m just peachy”, Alyssa replied, rubbing her throat “why did you bring me here? I thought you said you were going to get me out”.

“I am”, James said. She watched him cross over to the window and then she heard a strange buzzing noise. The blonde haired man pushed the window up “lets go”.

“But what about the Doctor and the others?” Alyssa asked joining him by the window “will they be ok?”

“They’ll be fine”, James assured her “they will come out of this unscathed and those aliens will be beaten. I promise”. Alyssa could tell that he was being truthful, she could feel it. Was what surprising was how sure he seemed to be, like he knew how things were going to play out. “Now, lets get you out of here”, James said, hopping out of the window. He then helped Alyssa down, tossing a note into the room before he slammed the window shut. James grasped her hand tightly and ran.

\--------------

The next day saw Alyssa and James walking along the pavement, the latter with a holdall over his shoulder. They stopped when they saw the TARDIS sitting there, waiting for the red head. “James, I just want to say thank you for everything you’ve done these past few months”, she said “you’ve made things fun” she kissed his cheek “thank you”, she repeated in a soft tone.

“You’re welcome”, James said “Promise me you’ll be careful”, he added in a stern voice.

“I will”, Alyssa promised. She started towards the blue box when James called to her.

“If that Time Lord lets you get so much as a scratch on you, I’ll hunt him down!”

“I’ll let him know!” the empath called back “see you later James!”

The blonde smiled at her farewell. He was all too aware of how much she hated to say goodbye. To her, ‘goodbye’ was too final. ‘See you later’ on the other hand, gave the promise that you would see the other person again. “See you later, Ali”, he said, quietly. As he watched the ship disappear, it took his mind back to his wife and a smile slowly grew on his face.


	4. Dalek

The TARDIS materialises in a dimly lit area with carpeting and display cases. "So what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked as she, Alyssa and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. They had been on their way to Iceland to see the Northern Lights, something the red head wanted to see, much to Rose’s annoyance, when the box was suddenly drawn off course.

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course..." the Doctor replied.

“Has that ever happened before?” Alyssa queried.

“Not very often”, the Doctor answered.

“So when and where are we then?” Rose questioned, peering at their surroundings which was hard to do, considering that it was dark. 

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground", the Doctor answered “2012".

"God, that's so close. So I should be 26" Rose remarked. The Time Lord managed to find a light switch and flicked it on, illuminating the room. "Blimey! It's a great big museum", the blonde said seeing the display cases around them.

"An Alien Museum", the Doctor corrected walking past cases "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust...that's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship" he named them as he passed.

Rose and Alyssa noticed then something familiar in one of the cases "That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm", Rose said.

"And it's...ugh... stuffed", Alyssa added, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Ah! Look at you!" the Doctor said seeing something else in another case.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked looking at what appeared to be a robot head with handlebars on top.

"An old friend of mine...well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit”, the Doctor replied “I'm getting old".

Alyssa considered him "you don't look it", she remarked.

 _If only you knew_ the Doctor thought "thanks", he said.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose questioned nodding to the robot head.

"Nah, its stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help" he places the tip of his finger on the glass. Immediately an alarm and they're promptly surrounded by soldiers all pointing their guns at the trio. Again like at Albion Hospital, the Doctor shifted in front of Alyssa.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A", Rose said putting her hands up.

They were promptly escorted into an office by a ginger, curly haired woman named Diana Goddard. "What does it do?" Van Statten asked Adam who was showing him his latest purchase.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel", Adam guessed.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that", the Doctor cut in seeing how Van Statten was holding the item in his hands.

"Shut it", Godard snapped. _Rude_ Alyssa thought.

"Really, though, that's wrong", the Doctor insisted.

"Is it dangerous?" Adam asked.

"No, it just looks silly", the Doctor replied reaching for the item. Several security personnel readied their weapons making him pause. Van Statten held up a hand, signalling the men to lower their weapons. He then handed the object to the Doctor. "You just need to be..." the Time Lord gently stroked the item and it made a pleasant noise "Delicate"

"It's a musical instrument", Alyssa said.

“And it’s a long way from home”, the Time Lord added. Van Statten snatched it out of the Doctor’s hands and tried to replicate his actions but only managed to produce harsher sounds instead. "I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision", the Doctor told him. Van Statten changed his touch on the instrument and pleasant sounds "Very good. Quite the expert", the Doctor commented.

"As are you", Van Statten said. Much to the dismay of the Doctor and Alyssa, he carelessly tossed the instrument aside. "Who exactly are you?" Van Statten asked.

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" the Doctor asked with a new disdainful look in his eye.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake", Van Statten eyeing the trio.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah", the Doctor confirmed.

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices: red and blondie" the man looked at both Rose and Alyssa "You're quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty"

"And one of them is going to slap you for calling us red and blondie", Rose said not liking the nicknames.

"More likely to be both of us, Rose", Alyssa amended.

"Oh they're English too!" Van Statten said looking at the Doctor. To Adam he said "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy, got yourself a couple of girlfriends". For some reason the Doctor was none too happy about his remark. Just the mere thought of Adam trying anything with Alyssa made his blood boil. Then again he felt the same way towards James when he ‘saved’ the empath at Downing Street. The Time Lord was rather thrown by this since it was a very unexpected reaction to be having, especially when he barely knew Alyssa.

"This is Mr Henry Van Statten", Adam told them pretending not to hear the man's comment.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet", Adam said.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet", Alyssa retorted.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten said.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up"

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten asked.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am", the Doctor said.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Van Statten demanded.

"You tell me", the Doctor countered.

"The cage contains my one living specimen", Van Statten explained. Alyssa could sense how proud he seemed to be at saying that.

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked.

"Like you don't know"

"Show me", the Doctor challenged.

"You want to see it?"

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone", Rose commented. Alyssa agreed wholeheartedly with her comment. Van Statten turned to Goddard.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down" he then turned his attention to Adam "You, English. Look after the girls" to the Doctor he said "You, Doctor with no name...come and see my pet" with that Van Statten walked towards the lift.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about the mess", Adam said apologetically when they entered his workshop "Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods" Adam handed Rose a piece of metal "What do you think that is?"

"Er, a lump of metal?" Rose said unsure what it could be.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think...well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft", Adam explained "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist".

"That's amazing", Rose said.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life", Adam said.

 _If only he knew that he'd just met an alien_ Alyssa thought having a poke around the workshop. "I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?" Rose asked smiling slightly.

"Best job in the world", Adam said sounding rather proud about it. The empath could feel that he was happy…as in over-the-moon-happy about his career. Personally, is seemed pretty boring to her. Give her some skates and a frozen pond and she’d be content.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real", Rose said making Alyssa pause in her examination of a random piece of junk. _Hang on, was she giving him an offer to come with them? Surely she can't do that._

"Yeah...I'd give anything. But I don't think that's ever gonna happen, not in our lifetimes", Adam said.

Alyssa had to smile about how wrong he was. _She_ was travelling amongst the stars, seeing new places. Not like she'd tell him that.

"Oh you never know..." _yep she's definitely giving him an offer_ "what about all those people who say they've been inside spaceships and things and talked to aliens?" Rose asked.

"I think they're nutters", Adam replied.

"Yeah me too", Rose agreed with a laugh.

"Uh Rose? Could I talk to you for a second?" Alyssa asked coming over.

"Sure", Rose said.

Alyssa took her over to a corner "what do you think you're doing? Making him an offer like that?" she asked in hushed voice.

"I wasn't making him an offer", she asked in hushed voice.

"Yes you were. You way you spoke about seeing the stars, meeting aliens...you were making him an offer", Alyssa stated.

"So what if I was? Whats the harm in asking?" Rose asked getting defensive.

"Because I don't think the Doctor is going to allow any old person in the TARDIS. And I highly doubt he'd ever consider 'pretty boy' over there", Alyssa said nodding at Adam.

“And yet, he’s allowing YOU to come with us”, Rose shot back.

“That’s different…” Alyssa started.

“I don’t see how, you’re not that special”, Rose sneered and walked back to Adam. So how did you end up here?" she asked him, her tone light as if she hadn't just had an argument with the red head.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit", Adam answered.

"Ah, right, you're a genius", Rose teased.

"Sorry, but yeah...can't help it, I was born clever" _boy someone thinks rather highly on himself_ Alyssa thought. "When I was 8, I logged onto the US Defence System, nearly caused World War 3", he explained with a laugh “you guys honestly should've been there! Just to see them running about! Fantastic!"

"You sound like the Doctor", both Rose and Alyssa said together causing them to exchange surprised looks. Seemed like they were both on the same wavelength in that moment.

"Are either of you and him...?"

"No, we're just friends", Rose said quickly.

"Yeah, just friends", Alyssa agreed.

"Good", Adam said nodding.

"Why's that good?" Rose said asking the question that was on both hers and Alyssa's mind.

"Just is", Adam said.

 _If he thinks he's got a shot with me, he can forget it_ Alyssa thought guessing what Adam was implying. "So... Adam wouldn't you rather be downstairs?" Rose asked changing the subject "I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr Van Statten's got a living creature down there".

"Yeah... Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system", Adam said.

"Let's have a look, then", Rose said.

Alyssa and Rose watched over Adam's shoulder as he accessed the camera feed to the cage where Van Statten's 'pet' was being held. "It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless... It's just like this... great big pepper pot"

"It's being tortured!" Rose exclaimed as they watched a man take a drill to it, the alien screamed.

"Hold on, where's the Doctor?" Alyssa asked. She knew that Van Statten was going to show the Time Lord his pet but the man wasn't there.

"I don't know", Adam said.

"Take us down there now", Rose demanded and Adam complied. 

\----------------  
The moment Alyssa stepped into the cage she was hit a strong sense of fear. It was coming from Van Statten's pet, a Dalek. She wasn't surprised though, she'd feel the same way too if she was chained up and tortured. She hung back while Rose slowly approached the alien.

"Hello" she said. It didn't answer her. "Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I’ve got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

The red head wasn’t too bothered at how Rose didn’t introduce her too. It was quite clear that the blonde didn’t like her and in all honesty, the feeling was almost mutual. "Yes", the Dalek said.

"What?" Rose asked confused. It raised its eye stalk to look at her.

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still... they fear me. Do you fear me?" the Dalek asked.

"No", Rose replied. She felt sorry for it. Its eye stalk moved to look at Alyssa.

"Do you fear me?" the Dalek questioned.

Alyssa shook her head "no I don't". How could she be afraid of something when she could feel its own fear towards them?

The Dalek lowers its eye stalk "I am dying", it said quietly.

"No, we can help!" Rose cried.

"I welcome death. But I am glad... that before I die... I met two humans who weren't afraid", the Dalek said.

Alyssa stepped forward and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder as she felt the girl's sadness towards the alien. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Rose asked.

"My race is dead" the Dalek said quietly "I shall die alone".

Tears in her eyes, Rose gently placed a hand on the Dalek's metal dome "Rose, no!" Adam exclaimed but it was too late. Where Rose put her hand suddenly burned orange and she snatched her hand back.

"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" the Dalek said sounding far more alive. Alyssa pulled Rose back quickly as the Dalek bursts from its chains. Simmons, the man who'd been torturing the Dalek ran in.

"What the hell have you done?" he demanded. Simmons approached the Dalek who points his sucker at him "Whatcha gonna do?" he asked "sucker me to death?" Alyssa had to look away when the Dalek proceeded to do just that.

She, Rose and Adam then rush out of the room. "It's killing him! Do something!" Rose shouted at Bywater, the guard who was just outside.

"Condition red! Condition red!" he called over the intercom and sounded the alarm.

In the room the Doctor was being held prisoner, both the Time Lord and Van Statten also heard the alarm. "Release me if you want to live", the Doctor told the American. Van Statten wasted no time in undoing the chains on the Doctor's wrists.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose, Alyssa and Adam ran along the corridor with De Maggio bringing up the rear. Bywater and the other guards tried to stop the Dalek by shooting at it but that was, unfortunately for them, unsuccessful. Hence why Alyssa, Rose, Adam and De Maggio were running as fast as they can away from the Dalek. That and Bywater had ordered the female guard to get the trio to safety.

"Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!" Rose said happily when they reached a set of stairs.

"It's coming! Get up!" De Maggio shouted at them. They hurried up a flight and looked down at the Dalek.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs", Adam mocked looking down at the metal alien. De Maggio demanded that it surrendered but the Dalek didn't listen instead it said

"Elevate"

Alyssa's eyes widened as the Dalek began to glide up the stairs towards them. "Adam, get them out of here", De Maggio ordered.

"Come with us. You can't stop it", Rose said to her painfully recalling all those people who died trying to stop the Dalek when it escaped the room it had been confined in. And it was all her fault. If she hadn't touched the damn thing, none of this would've happened.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run", De Maggio ordered. Alyssa, Rose and Adam raced up the rest stairs. When they reached a corridor, they all heard the sound of a weapon firing and a scream.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio raced across a loading bay where several soldiers were waiting for the Dalek. When Rose, Alyssa and Adam reached the doorway at the other end, the metal alien entered. The blonde teen paused as it looked straight at her.

"It was looking at me", she said leaning on the wall in the corridor.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us", Adam said.

"I know, but it was looking right at me", Rose insisted "It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like...like it knows me".

"Because you touched it?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah maybe", Rose replied. It seemed like a reasonable explanation to her.

"Do you think we could possibly have this conversation away from the murderous alien?" Adam asked eager to get as far away from the Dalek as possible.

"Good idea", Alyssa agreed. The three of them started to run again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were racing up a flight of stairs when Alyssa's phone rang "this really isn't the best time", she said answering it.

"Where are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Level 49", Alyssa replied.

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level 46", the Doctor told her.

"Can't you stop them closing?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run", the Doctor said. Alyssa relayed the information to Rose and Adam and they ran faster. The moment they reached level 46 a klaxon sounded.

“Oh no you don’t”, Rose muttered, seeing that the empath was close to the bulkhead. She shoved her hard, making the red head fall to the floor. The blonde then took the opportunity to duck underneath the bulkhead with Adam.

Alyssa pushed herself to her feet, watching in disbelief as it closed, trapping her in with the Dalek. _"Ali, did you and Rose make it?"_ the Doctor asked.

“Rose did. But I…” Alyssa swallowed heavily “I didn’t. I’m so sorry”. Upon hearing those words, a horrible shock spread across the Doctor's face. The red saw the Dalek coming around the corner and straightened up "I guess this is it for me. Don't you dare blame yourself for this because it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault", she said, her voice trembling "and you know what? I wouldn't have missed this for the world" she took a shaky breath as the Dalek got closer "I never like saying goodbye but I'll say it just this once. Goodbye Doctor".

She lowered the phone from her ear, closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor yanked the earpiece out of his ear after he'd heard the sound of the Dalek's weapon being fired. "I killed her", he said quietly, his hearts breaking at the loss of the red head. He wasn’t going to see her smile or laugh again. He’d never be able to watch her dance across the ice. Though he had only witnessed her do it twice, both times he was captivated by her grace and skill.

"I'm sorry", Van Statten said, his voice full of regret.

The Doctor whipped around to face him angrily “Sorry? You’re Sorry?! I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me!” he said almost in a growl.

"It was the prize of my collection!" Van Statten cried.

The Time Lord grew furious. All this guy cared about was his precious collection. He didn't care about those men who'd died. He didn't care that Alyssa was dead. "Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Ali? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater"

"Exactly!" Van Statten stood up "I wanted to touch the stars!"

“You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them!” the Doctor said spat “You're about as far from the stars as you can get! And you took her down with you?!”

Van Statten actually took a step back, rather afraid of the Doctor. The Time Lord in question turned away, his expression changed from furious to grief-stricken “She was so young”, he added quietly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa opened her eyes cautiously and looked around. She was surprised that she was still alive. "Go on then, kill me" silence "Why're you doing this?" she demanded.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose", the Dalek said.

"So what're you waiting for?" Alyssa asked her entire body trembling.

"I feel your fear" the red head was a little confused at that, how could it feel her fear? Rose was the one who'd touched it. Not her.

"Well what did you expect?!" she asked almost hysterically.

"Rose gave me life. What else has she given me?" the Dalek grew hysterical "I am contaminated". It fired wildly, hitting the wall either side of her causing the girl to flinch at the closeness of each shot.

When Adam and Rose step out of the lift into Van Statten's office, the Doctor rounds on them. Or more specifically Adam. "You were quick on your feet, leaving Ali behind", he almost snapped.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam said indignantly. Rose stayed quiet, knowing that she would be in big trouble if he ever found out that she was responsible for Alyssa’s death since _she_ was the one that pushed the woman over, stopping her from escaping with them.

The computer screen springs to life showing Alyssa standing next to the Dalek. "You're alive!" the Doctor exclaimed joy and relief breaking out on his face, his twin hearts jumping seeing her still breathing.

 _"Can't get rid of me",_ Alyssa said trying to sound cheery.

"I thought you were dead", the Time Lord breathed.

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek ordered “or this woman dies”.

 _"Don't do it!"_ Alyssa shouted at him. Rose looked at the Doctor wondering what he was going to do. Would he listen to her? Or would he give in to the Dalek's demand? She really hoped that it was going to be the latter.

 _"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you care for?"_ The Doctor stared at the screen stunned. That wasn’t a question a Dalek would normally ask. He turned to Van Statten who looked at him shocked. Even Rose was surprised by the Dalek's question.

The Doctor went back to the screen "I killed her once. I can't do it again", he said. He hit a key and the bulkhead door started to open.

\---------------  
Alyssa stood in the lift next to the Dalek. The atmosphere was rather tense in the enclosed space. It took everything she had not to fidget on the spot. "When we get up there, you can't kill them"

The Dalek swung its eye stalk around so fast that the red head had to quickly move as to not get hit. "But why not? My function is to kill"

"You shot at me but didn't kill me. So you can't kill them", Alyssa insisted.

"What I am? What am I?" the Dalek demanded.

"I don't know", the red head honestly replied.

When the lift doors opened, Van Statten and Rose was standing in the office. The Doctor had left his blonde companion behind while Adam took him to the workshop to look for weapons that would work against the Dalek.

"Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself", Alyssa informed them as the Dalek moved towards the man, completely ignoring Rose.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?"

Van Statten backed away, clearly terrified of the Dalek "I wanted to help you. I just...I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you...I wanted you better, I'm sorry" his back hit a wall "I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Van Statten winces "Exterminate!"

Rose rushed over "Don't do it! Don't kill him!" she exclaimed. The Dalek spins to face her "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else. Not just killing...what else is there? What do you want?"

The Dalek looks at Van Statten then back to Rose. Its eye piece also shifted to look at Alyssa who hadn't moved from the lift. "I want freedom", the Dalek replied. It, Rose and Alyssa got back into the lift and headed for floor one of the museum. While they're heading upwards in the lift, the Doctor was charging up the stairs clutching the alien gun in his hands desperate to get to the red head before the Dalek decided it didn't need her anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dalek stopped in the middle of floor 1 and blasted a hole in the ceiling, allowing light to filter in. "You're out. You made it", Rose said. She looked up at the hole and smiled "I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again"

"Me neither", Alyssa agreed also smiling at the warmth on her face.

"How... does... it... feel?" the Dalek asked. Rose was going to reply when the casing of the Dalek opened to reveal a one eyed mutant. Both girls watched it hold out watched it hold out one of its feelers toward the sunlight. They both gazed at it until a voice behind them made them both jump.

"Get out of the way"

Alyssa and Rose turned and saw the Doctor standing there holding a large gun "Alyssa, Rose get out of the way now!"

"No", Rose said not moving "I won't let you do this".

"That thing killed hundreds of people"

"It's not the one pointing the gun at us", Alyssa retorted. She hadn't moved either. She could feel the Doctor's anger from where she stood. It was rather strong. And it was directed at the Dalek. It made her wonder what on earth happened that was making the Doctor react this way. She got her answer in the next thing the Doctor said.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left"

Rose moved to the side "Look at it", she said.

"What's it doing?" the Doctor asked confused.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants", Rose explained.

"But it can't", the Doctor said his voice shaking.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill Ali. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" Rose demanded.

The Doctor lowered the gun looking completely lost. Alyssa sensed the shift in his emotions going from anger to grief. "I couldn't..." both Rose and Alyssa stared at him as he started to tear up "I wasn't..." he looked at the Dalek then back at the girls "oh Rose, Ali. They're all dead".

Alyssa's heart ached seeing how lost, how broken the Doctor looked at that moment. All she wanted to do was to give him a hug, assure him that everything was going to be ok. "Why do we survive?" the Dalek asked.

"I don't know", the Doctor answered honestly.

"I am the last of the Daleks", the Dalek said, speech becoming more of an effort now.

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating"

"Into what?" the Dalek managed to say.

"Something new. I'm sorry", the Doctor said apologetically.

"Isn't that better?" Alyssa asked.

"Not for a Dalek", the Doctor told her.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness...Rose, give me orders...Order me to die"

"I can't do that", Rose said shaking her head.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

After a moment Rose spoke "Do it"

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?" the Dalek asked.

"Yeah", Rose said tearfully.

"So am I" the Dalek said feebly "Exterminate".

Rose and Alyssa stumbled back and goes to the Doctor's side as the Dalek replaces its armour. It levitates in the air and the golden spheres on its casing detaches. They create a prefect sphere around the Dalek. The alien glows briefly and then explodes inside the sphere, vanishing into nothing.

Alyssa stared at the spot where the Dalek once was before turning to the Doctor and gave him a hug. The Time Lord wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, seeking the comfort that her embrace provided.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing", the Doctor said with his free hand on the door. His other was clutching Alyssa's hand. He'd been holding her hand since the hug on floor 1 and to be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to let go anytime soon.

"Is that the end of it? The Time War?" Rose asked.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that", he said a little happier than he was before. But Alyssa knew that's not what he really felt as she could feel it herself.

"The Dalek survived....maybe some of your people did too", Rose suggested.

"I'd know. In here" the Doctor tapped his temple "Feels like there's no one".

"Well good thing I'm not going anywhere", Rose said smiling at him.

The Doctor smiled back "Yeah"

"I'm not going anywhere either", Alyssa assured him as well.

"Good", the Doctor pleased to hear that.

Adam jogs up to them. "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared....they're going to close this place down" the Doctor turned to him making Alyssa turn around too as he had yet to let go of her hand "Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed"

"About time"

"I'll have to go back home", Adam continued.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours", the Doctor told him.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars..." Rose hinted causing Alyssa to give her a look which she ignored.

"Tell him to go outside, then", the Doctor said with slight sarcasm.

"He's all on his own Doctor. And he did help", Rose said.

"He left Ali down there!"

"So did you!" Rose retorted.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave", Adam said confused as to why they weren’t going.

"He's a bit pretty", the Doctor told Rose and Alyssa.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed”, the red head said with a shrug. The Doctor was very pleased with her comment.

"Me neither", Rose said innocently.

"On your own head" the Doctor said, looking pointedly at Rose before he unlocked the TARDIS.

"What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in", Adam said. The Doctor, Rose and entered the TARDIS, ignoring him. "Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose? Ali?"

Adam peered through the doors and steps inside.


	5. Long Game

Alyssa pulled a cushion onto her lap and watched with a childlike grin on her face as the opening line to her favourite film saga appeared on the tv screen. After the craziness at the museum, she needed some time to unwind with her favourite collection of movies: Star Wars!   
  


_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…._   
  


An excited noise came out of her mouth as the Star Wars fanfare started. Despite having seen it so many times before, she still got pretty excitable whenever she heard that music. The film had literally got to the part where Luke and Ben had reached Mos Eisley when all of a sudden there was a loud thud on the door causing Alyssa to jump out of her skin.

She paused the film, got up and went over to the door. The red head opened it to find Adam on the other side soaking wet and covered in glitter “Adam what are you-” Alyssa was abruptly cut off when the boy pushed past her.

“I've had the worst few hours of my life. During Rose’s tour we both wind up in the room with the swimming pool and was chased into it by a bleeding deckchair!” Adam exclaimed “and then we get glitter bombs dumped on us. I swear this ship hates Rose and I”.

 _Gee I wonder why?_ Alyssa thought before she burst out laughing at his appearance. “It's not funny Ali! This ship is out to get me!” the red head kept on giggling, making Adam even more annoyed. “It's seriously isn't funny", the boy whined.

“I'm sorry”, Alyssa choked out in between laughs. She took a breath to calm herself down. “The TARDIS wouldn't have done that without a good reason. Did you do anything to upset her?” she asked.

“I don't think I did”, Adam replied “I think it…” he trailed off when he finally noticed what was on the tv “Star Wars? Seriously? It's rubbish".

Alyssa mouth dropped open at that. How dare he call it rubbish! “Get out”, she said.

“I'm sorry?” Adam asked confused.

“Get out”, Alyssa said louder pointing towards the door.

“But the ship...it'll attack me again", Adam protested.

“I don't care. You just insulted my favourite movies”, Alyssa said grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the door “ _She_ can dump you back in the pool for all I care” and with that, Alyssa shoved him out of the room and slammed the door. She walked back to it sofa and flopped down on it. She stared at the tv but made no move to continue the film. Alyssa didn't even think she wanted to after what Adam had said.

A mere minute later there was a knock on the door. “Adam I swear if that's you, I'm gonna kick you into the swimming pool”, she said loudly as she got up. She strode over to the door and pulling it open. It wasn't Adam. It was the Doctor.

“What did Adam do?” he asked having heard what she'd just said.

“He called Star Wars rubbish”, Alyssa grumbled. The Doctor was aware of how much she loved that fandom, since the TARDIS had shared that much with him during the time that it was just him and Rose in the ship. He was pretty surprised that the box had given him a little bit of information.

“I can talk to him if you want”, the Doctor offered.

Alyssa shook her head “Nah. The TARDIS will deal with him. She doesn't seem to like him anyway”, she said. _Nor Rose for that matter. Probably cos the bitch tried to get the Dalek to kill me_ she mentally added. Then she noticed that the Doctor had one hand behind his back. “What have you got there?” she questioned nodding to the arm that wasn't down by his side.

“Well the TARDIS told me what you were doing and I thought I'd bring you a little something", the Doctor replied. He moved his hand out from behind his back to reveal a TARDIS blue mug.

Alyssa took it and smiled at what she saw “hot chocolate and mini marshmallows!” she said happily and took a sip, brightening even more “and its my favourite one!” she smiled at the Doctor “I love you".

The Doctor grinned and unable to help himself, he responded with “I know".

Alyssa looked at him with mild surprise, she hadn't expected that at all. “Did you just…?” she asked, cheeks pink from his Han Solo- esque response. 

“Couldn't help it”, the Doctor admitted rubbing the back of his neck. Alyssa smiled again and did something that the Doctor wasn't expecting at all. She kissed him on the cheek.

“That Doctor has just won you some brownie points", Alyssa informed him before turning to head back into the tv room. The Doctor grinned, feeling rather pleased with himself and followed her inside.

The pair then spent the next few hours watching Star Wars movies until Alyssa had fallen asleep, her head dropping onto the Time Lord’s shoulder. He carefully pick her up and carried her to her room where the door swung open as he reached it. “Thanks”, he murmured to the ship and received a quiet hum in response.

The Doctor set her down on the bed so he could take her shoes off before tucking her under the duvet. “Goodnight Ali”, he said quietly before he left the room.

\----------------

 ** _Sweetie_** Alyssa’s face scrunched up as she shifted in bed **_sweetie, wake up_. **

“Wha? Who said that?” Alyssa asked, sleepily, barely cracking open her eyes.

**_It’s me, the TARDIS_ **

The red head sat up, frowning as the voice seemed to be coming from her head “TARDIS? How is this possible?” she questioned, confused.

 ** _Not without some difficulty_** the TARDIS replied **_I know you’re tired but I need you to come to the console room, its important_. **

“Uh, sure. I guess if its important”, Alyssa yawned, rubbing her face “I’ll be there in a moment”. She got out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown that was at the foot of the bed. The empath then left the room and made her way to where the TARDIS need her to go. “I’m here, TARDIS”, she told the ship when she got to the console room “now what?”

One of the panels on the console seemed to glow. **_Place your hands here_ **the TARDIS instructed.

“Ok”, Alyssa said, going over to it “what’s going to happen?” she questioned.

**_You’ll see. It won’t hurt, I promise._ **

The red took a breath and tentatively did as instructed. The glow intensified and she gasped, her green eyes turning gold. “Ali!” the Doctor exclaimed when he came in, seeing what was happening. He hurried over and tried to pull her away when he was thrown backward. The Time Lord was forced to watch, having to shield his eyes when the light got too bright.

When it faded, Alyssa fell back, unconscious. The Doctor scrambled to his feet, managing to catch her. He looked down at the 21 year old in his arms worriedly as her red hair briefly shimmered gold. “What did you do TARDIS?” he murmured, taking out his sonic and scanned her. He frowned at the results. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or concerned when it read that aside from elevated brainwaves, she was perfectly fine.

_Alyssa blinked blearily at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was as there didn’t seem to be any colour of any kind aside from white. “Where am I?” she asked, picking herself up from the ‘floor’._

_“A place inside your mind”, a familiar female voice replied from behind her. The empath turned around to see a brown haired woman wearing a Victorian style dress looking like it could belong in a zombie apocalypse movie._

_“Uh…ok”, Alyssa said, confused “I thought you said it wasn’t going to hurt. My head is throbbing a little”. She rubbed her forehead, wincing._

_The TARDIS gave her an apologetic look “I’m sorry, it wasn’t supposed to hurt”, she said._

_“What exactly DID happen?” the red head asked “you didn’t exactly explain”._

_“I created a bond with you”, the ship replied._

_Alyssa frowned, now utterly lost “Why did you do that?”_

_“It was foretold”, the TARDIS said vaguely. The 21 year old opened her mouth to say something when the white ‘room’ they were in started to glow brightly. “I’ll talk to you soon, sweetie”, the ship said and disappeared._

_“Wait! I don’t understand!” Alyssa called “TARDIS? TARDIS?” suddenly she felt light headed. The red head swayed on the spot before she collapsed._

The Doctor looked up from his hands when he heard his companion/friend stir. It had been a rather worrying couple of hours of waiting before she woke. “That was not fun”, she mumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position.

“What exactly happened, Ali?” the Doctor asked, shifting the pillows around so they would support her.

“I don’t know”, Alyssa admitted, frowning, trying to remember. For some reason it all seemed really fuzzy to her. “The TARDIS wanted me to go to the console room which I did and then I…I don’t remember. It’s a blur”.

“I’m sure you’ll remember eventually”, the Doctor assured her.

“Hope so”, Alyssa muttered “did you see anything?”

“You touched the console and there was this golden light”, the Doctor replied “when it disappeared, you passed out”.

“It didn’t do anything to me, did it?” the red head asked, worriedly.

“I scanned you while you were unconscious. The sonic told me that you were fine”, the Doctor replied. He felt bad about keeping the very brief hair colour change but whatever she had just gone through, he didn’t want to add to it. 

“Good, that’s good”, Alyssa mumbled, rubbing her temples and groaned “so tired”.

“Get some rest”, the Doctor suggested “I’ll check on you later”.

“Sure”, the empath yawned and closed her eyes. The Time Lord got up from the chair he’d been sitting in for the last few hours and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

\-------------------

 ** _Sweetie!_** came the TARDIS’ voice rather loudly in Alyssa’s head, making the red head yelp and sit bolt upright _._

“Bloody hell!” she exclaimed.

**_Sorry sweetie. Didn’t mean to startle you but I need your help_. **

“With what?” Alyssa asked rubbing her forehead “and how are you talking in my head again?”

**_Its part of the bond we have. I’ll explain everything later, I promise but first I need you to get my key back from Adam before the Editor gets it!_ **

“Adam…key…Editor…huh?” Alyssa asked, confused.

**_Just leave the TARIDS. I’ll tell you what to do for there_ **

Alyssa hopped out of bed, grabbing her shoes “you got it!” she said, pulling them on. The red head hurried out of the ship, the TARDIS changing the corridors around so she could get to the console room as quick as possible. “Phew! Its hot!” the red head exclaimed as she stepped out of the box “where to now, TARDIS?”

**_Find the room, labelled Spike Room. Adam is inside._ **

“Spike Room”, Alyssa repeated “got it”. _Hopefully it wont take too long to find it_ she thought making her way into the room, pushing through the people. Before she even found the boy, she cried out as an agonising pain flared through her body. The red head knew it wasn’t herself feeling this, it _had_ to be Adam!

The 21 year old followed the pain until it got too much. Thankfully it led her to the Spike Room where the idiot boy was laying on some sort of chair… writhing…screaming as a stream going from him into the device just above his head. “The key!” she exclaimed, seeing it float out of Adam’s pocket. Alyssa gritted her teeth as she made her way over to him, doing her best to block out his pain which honestly wasn’t easy since it had reached beyond bearable levels.

Alyssa reached out, grabbing hold of the key and pulled as hard as she could. _Come on Ali! Pull!_ she thought, her green eyes briefly flickering gold and she continued to yank at the key. With one final hard pull, she managed to free the TARDIS key, tucking it securely into her pocket. Now she had to free Adam, the frigging moron. She took hold of the male with three hard tugs, she pulled him off the chair making him land on the floor with a heavy thud. The red head sank to the floor next to him. She was so tired! And the pain from Adam wasn’t helping any, though with the boy unconscious, it was getting to a more manageable level.

Up on floor 500, the Editor let out a shout in annoyance. “Who is that woman!” he demanded to the Doctor and Rose “she is _not_ no one!”

“That’s exactly who she is”, the Time Lord insisted “and she’s foiled your plan”, he added, smugly.

“No, matter. I’ll get the key from her soon enough”, the white haired man told the time travellers and turned back to the projection. He smirked, seeing the red head passed out next to Adam.

“My friend won’t give up the key without a fight”, the Doctor stated.

“Is that so?” the Editor asked, moving aside to show Alyssa lying next to the boy. The Time Lord’s fists clenched in anger. It was all Adam’s fault! She was supposed to be resting in the TARDIS but because of him, it was going to take her even longer to recover. He was going to deal with him, once he’d dealt with the Editor and the Jagrafess.

“Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing”, the Editor continued still with a smirk.

“And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions”, the Doctor said angrily “Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold”.

Cathica, who’d been listening to this for where she had been hiding, nods to herself. She knew exactly what she had to do. She quickly made her way to floor 500’s spike room and without hesitation, she tossed the corpse off the chair. Cathica sat down in the chair “Disengage safety”, she commanded and the walls lit up around her. She ordered the room to override floor 139 “And spike!”

Blue light streamed into her mind. She thought about everything she’d seen and was told. She thought about the hidden truth of Satellite 5. It was working. Icicles on floor 500 were starting to melt. “It's getting hot”, the Doctor commented noticing. The Editor tried to get Suki to terminate Cathica’s access but it wasn’t working.

Suddenly all the screens explode with sparks and the corpses fall to the floor. Rose’s manacles come undone and she quickly searches the Doctor’s jacket pocket for the sonic. “What do I do?” she asked once she had the instrument in her hand.

“Flick the switch!” the Doctor said almost with a sense of urgency. He had to get free! He needed to get to Alyssa, now! Rose does so and uses it on the Doctor’s manacles. The second the Time Lord was free, he grabbed Rose’s hand and dragged her out of the room. They stopped by floor 500’s Spike Room for Cathica before going back down in the lift to floor 139. The Doctor watched the numbers move, practically bouncing on his feet with impatience.

As soon as he got to floor 139, the Doctor darted out of the lift, looking around desperately for Alyssa. “Ali! Ali, where are you!” he called.

“I’m here!” the empath called back moving away from a couple of people that had been injured in the shaking.

“Are you ok?” he asked, worriedly.

“I’m fine”, Alyssa answered “head hurts a little bit but otherwise, still in one piece”.

“Good but I’m going to give you a check up when we get back to the TARDIS”, the Doctor told her.

“Fair enough”, the red head agreed, completely understanding “I’ve got a question, Doctor. How did Adam get a key?” she asked, holding it up.

“My guess, Rose gave it to him”, the Time Lord answered, taking it from her “I definitely didn’t”. They walked over to Cathica to talk to her.

“This must be Alyssa you told me so much about”, the woman remarked.

“You told her about me?” Alyssa questioned, turning to the Doctor curiously.

“He honestly wouldn’t stop. Ali this and Ali that”, the black woman teased, making the Doctor rub the back of his neck “it was rather sweet in my opinion”. That had the Time Lord blushing.

He cleared his throat “Anyway, we’re going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage", the Doctor told her.

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me", Cathica said.

"I think they're going to start believing a lot of things now", the Doctor said “The human race should accelerate. All back to normal".

"What about your friend?" Cathica asked nodding to Adam. The Time Lord shot the boy glare, not at all happy about what he did.

"Now don't..." Rose said but he just ignores her, storming straight over to Adam.

Alyssa went to join them when Cathica stopped her “you’re one lucky girl, you know that right?” she commented.

“Because the Doctor wouldn’t stop talking about me?” the red head asked.

“Exactly. He’s got it bad for you, Miss Palmer”, Cathica stated and this time it was Alyssa’s turned to blush “and it seems to be reciprocated”.

“Uh…I don’t know about that”, the empath mumbled “he’s just a friend Miss…”

“Cathica”, the woman offered.

“Thanks. He’s just a friend Cathica, that’s all”, Alyssa insisted.

“Right”, Cathica said slowly, not believing her one bit considering her pink cheeks gave the empath away “I wish you all the best with your _friend_ ”. Alyssa decided not answer, instead making a hasty retreat, shaking her head in order to try and will the blush away from her cheeks.

She stepped inside the TARDIS where the mood was less than happy. The box never really liked the young man and now she had one more reason to dislike him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor steers Adam out of the TARDIS once it had touched down in his house. "It's my house! I'm home! Oh, my god, I'm home!"

The Time Lord glared at him "blimey I thought the TARDIS was going to chuck me out of an airlock", Adam said a little relieved about that as the ride had been anything but smooth.

"She wouldn't do that because there isn't one", Alyssa told him. _Unfortunately there wasn’t one_ she thought. It was probably the least he deserved.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" the Doctor asked noticing that his answering machine had a flashing light on it, indicating that there was a message.

"No. Um...what do you mean?" Adam stammered.

The Doctor went over to the telephone and picks it up "The archive of Satellite 5. One second of that message could've changed the world" he sonics the telephone making it explode. He then walked back to the TARDIS "That's it, then. See ya"

"How do you mean, 'see ya'?"

"As in 'goodbye'", the Doctor elaborated.

"But...what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens", Adam said.

"What, like this?" the Doctor snapped his fingers, opening Adam's head.

"Don't", he snapped his fingers, closing his head.

"Don't do what?" Alyssa asked snapping her own fingers.

"Stop it!" Adam said angrily snapping his fingers again to close his head.

"All right now, Doctor, Ali, that's enough. Stop it", Rose said wanting to stop what they were doing.

“Thank you”, Adam said grateful that he still had Rose on his side. Then the blonde snapped her own fingers. “Oi!” he protested, snapping his fingers again, closing the little door in his head.

Rose sniggered "Sorry, I couldn't resist"

"The whole of history could have changed because of you", the Doctor said.

“I just wanted to help”, Adam said feebly.

“You were helping yourself”, the Doctor retorted.

"And I'm sorry. I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this", the boy pleaded.

"Yes I can. 'Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck" the Doctor opened the TARDIS door.

"But I want to come with you!"

"I only take the best. I've got Rose and Ali", the Doctor said.

“Rose isn’t the best!” Adam blurted out “she pushed Ali over at the museum. She’s the reason that the Ali was trapped with the Dalek”.

“You. Did. What”, the Doctor said, in a low, dangerous tone and Rose flinched.

"It’s true", Adam continued "tell him, Ali! Tell him what she did".

Alyssa nodded when the Doctor turned his gaze towards her. "Adam's is right", she admitted "Rose did push me over".

"I never!" Rose exclaimed with outrage "Adam is lying and making Ali say that".

Time Lord carried on looking at the empath and shook his head. He might not be able to sense emotions like she could but he knew that Adam wasn't making her say anything. It was all true. "Thank you for telling me, Adam", the Doctor said, glancing at the boy "you and I are going to have a little chat", he added to Rose, the anger in his blue eyes making the blonde more than a little afraid.


	6. Empty Child

“What the hell were you thinking!” the Doctor shouted, rounding on Rose as soon as the TARDIS was in the time vortex “your selfish actions nearly got Ali killed, you stupid ape!”

“But she’s fine. N-no harm, no foul”, Rose stuttered. Alyssa just blinked at her. While it was true she didn’t tell the Doctor what Rose had done, she couldn’t believe that the blonde didn’t appear to be the least bit regretful about her actions. What had she done to make Rose hate her that much?

“She almost died because of you!” the Time Lord argued “as such, you’re going home”.

“That’s not fair!” the blonde proclaimed.

“You know, life is rarely fair”, Alyssa commented as the Doctor went to the console to pilot it towards Rose’s home. The younger woman glared at her.

“I hate you”, she spat.

“I’m not fond of you either”, Alyssa shot back. Suddenly the ship shook violently as if something had hit it, throwing the trio to the floor. “What happened?” she asked, getting to her feet.

“We hit something”, the Doctor replied, moving around to the scanner. The red head joined him, frowning at the object on the screen.

“What is that?” she questioned.

“I don’t know”, the Time Lord admitted “Looks like we’ve got a little bit of a detour before taking you home”, he added to Rose. The blonde had no idea what hit the TARDIS but as it was stopping the Doctor from taking her home…well…she wasn’t going to complain. “But it seems to have a basic flight computer”, he continued “I’ve hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go”.

“That doesn’t sound very safe”, Alyssa remarked.

“Don’t worry, it is”, the Doctor assured her before part of the console exploded, very close to where Rose was standing. She yelped and got out of the way.

“Yeah, that was totally safe”, the empath sassed.

“Sorry”, the Doctor said.

“Oh, just ignore the person who almost got blown up”, Rose grumbled as the Time Lord worked frantically at the controls, Alyssa watching him.

“No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us!” the Time Lord exclaimed.

“Why don’t you just let it go?” Rose asked. While she was all for staying a little longer, this was getting a bit too dangerous for her liking.

“I cant. It’s thirty seconds from the centre of London”, the Doctor told her.

“Oh, boy”, Alyssa breathed, very concerned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?” The Doctor asked stepping out of the TARDIS, Alyssa and Rose following. Well, the blonde tried to except the TARDIS slammed the doors on the Tyler, locking her inside.

“Hey!” Rose cried hammering her fists on the doors “let me out!” she screamed when the floor suddenly gave way beneath her and she was dropped into a pool of sticky slime! She coughed and spluttered as she slowly made her way to the edge, pulling herself out. “Ugh, maybe I should’ve gone straight home”, she griped, laying on the side.

Meanwhile, the Time Lord and the empath had made their way inside the drinking den. They hung back while the lady on the stage finished off her song. Then the Doctor hopped up onto the stage. “Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh… Hello!” he waved at the crowd “Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?”

There was silence and then everyone except Alyssa started to laugh at him. “Sorry, have I said something funny?” the Doctor asked looking around the room confused. The 21 year old looked around at them also confused wondering why they were laughing at him. They seemed to think that he was telling a joke…but why? Then something on the wall caught her eye. “It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago” she walked over and tore it from the wall. Her eyes widened as she read it “oh my god”, she breathed “we’re in World War Two”.

A siren sounded and everyone started to get up and leave. “Would've landed quite near here…” the Doctor continued looking up at the ceiling where the sirens seemed to be coming from “With a very loud…” Alyssa held up the poster she’d been holding “Bang”.

Now he knew what time period they were in, he jumped down from the stage and ran over to Alyssa. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the drinking den. “What we do now?” the empath asked. 

“We scan for alien tech”, he replied.

“You know, I think _I_ may have suggested that earlier”, Alyssa said giving him a pointed look.

“Yes alright”

“Should’ve listened to me”, the red head continued.

“Yes, I know Alyssa”

Alyssa fell quiet knowing that she’d annoyed him enough for him to use her full name instead of Ali. The Doctor pulled out his key to unlock the TARDIS door when the phone started to ring. The Doctor opened the compartment behind the panel of writing on the TARDIS. “What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?” he asked.

“Well I don’t know about you but I’d answer it”, Alyssa replied in a duh tone.

“You don’t understand. This phone isn’t connected”, The Doctor said getting his screwdriver out.

“Then how…” Alyssa began when a young female voice spoke behind them.

“Don't answer it. It's not for you”

The Doctor and Alyssa turned around to see a young woman, Nancy, standing there in a dark thick coat. “And how do you know that?” the Doctor asked

“'Cos I do. And I'm tellin’ ya, don't answer it”, Nancy said again.

“Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing?” the Doctor turned back to the phone “It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not…” he broke off when Alyssa tapped his shoulder.

“Uh Doctor? She’s gone”, she said. Nancy had slipped away when the Doctor was talking. As Nancy was gone, the Doctor turned to the young woman.

“Should I answer it?” he asked.

“Yeah why not”, Alyssa said.

When the Doctor hesitated, the empath picked up the receiver instead. She held it between them so they both could hear. “Hello?” silence on the other end except crackling “This is the Doctor speaking” more crackling “How may I help you?”

 _“Mummy?”_ a little boy’s voice called. Alyssa was surprised to hear that it sounds incredibly similar to the child on the rooftop, the one she’d heard before entering the drinking den.

“Who is this? Who's speaking?” the Doctor asked.

 _“Are you my mummy?”_ the child asked.

“Who is this?” the Doctor repeated.

 _“Mummy?”_ the boy asked again.

“How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything, it…”

 _“Mummy?”_ The line then went dead. The Doctor and Alyssa exchanged puzzled looks. The red haired woman replaced the phone back into the cradle and closed the door.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound behind Alyssa and the Doctor. The pair ran, following the sound out of the alley.

When they reached the street they heard a woman speak. “The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now move it!” the Doctor and Alyssa climbed onto a couple of dustbins to look over the garden wall where the woman was talking. She was ushering a boy into an air raid shelter. The woman turned back to the house “Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?” she called.

A large man exits the house “Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans” he grumbled. “Don't you eat?” he shouted at the sky. The Doctor found that rather amusing.

“The Germans are doing him a favour. He could do with losing a bit of weight”, Alyssa said quietly watching him follow his wife inside the shelter. The Doctor chuckled at that. The second the family had gone in the shelter, Nancy creeped out from behind the shelter and slipped inside the house. “What do you think Doctor? Fancy having dinner in the middle of an air raid?”

“Yes I think I do. And we can make a friend at the same time”, the Doctor said climbing down from the bin.

The Time travellers entered the house via the back door and hung back as several children entered through the front door. The Doctor sat at the table with the children and the young woman who’d spoken to them before. Alyssa stood behind his chair staying as quiet as she could as everyone else chatted away, completely oblivious to the two adults in the room. That is until the Doctor spoke up after taking two slices of meat.

“It's all right! Everybody stay where you are!” Nancy said to the children who were startled by the presence of Alyssa and the Doctor. 

“Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?” the Doctor said grinning at them. Alyssa also gave them a smile. She could sense how wary some of them were about having herself and the Doctor present. “So, you lot, what's the story?” he asked helping himself to some sauce.

“What do you mean?” the boy called Ernie asked.

“You're homeless, right? Living rough?” the Doctor questioned.

“Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?” Jim asked.

“Of course I'm not a copper. Ali isn’t one either. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?” the children laughed at his question, the tension in the room now broken.

“Why aren’t you guys in the country? You should’ve all been evacuated by now”, Alyssa asked.

“I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm”, Alf explained.

“So why'd you come back?” the red head questioned.

“There was a man there”, Alf said quietly.

“Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago”, Jim said. 

“It's better on the streets anyway. Its better food”, Ernie spoke up.

“Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us”, Jim agreed.

“So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?” the Doctor asked the young woman.

“What is?” Nancy asked.

“As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town”, the Doctor replied “Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you”.

“Something wrong with that?” Nancy asked getting defensive.

“Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical”, the Doctor said with a grin.

The children looked at him confused. “Why'd you two follow me? What do you want?” Nancy demanded.

“I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask”, the Doctor answered.

“I did you a favour. I told you both not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya”, Nancy said standing up taking his plate away. Alyssa frowned getting the feeling there was something she was hiding.

“What have I done wrong?” the Doctor asked.

“You took two slices”, Nancy replied “alright what do you two want? You didn’t just come here for food and about the phone call. There’s something else”.

 _She’s rather smart_ Alyssa thought. “There is something else. We’ve been looking for something that would’ve fallen out of the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb” the Doctor take out a notebook from his pocket “It would’ve fallen out of the sky about a month ago. It wouldn’t have exploded like a bomb, just buried itself in the ground somewhere. And it would’ve looked something like…” the Doctor quickly sketches the object he’d been chasing through the time vortex “this”.

He shows them the drawing. Nancy looked at it intently but didn’t say anything. Alyssa knew she was definitely hiding something. Suddenly there was a knock at the window. The Doctor and Alyssa went over to the window, the 21 year old pulled the curtain to reveal a child wearing a gas mask.

“Mummy?” he called knocking on the glass “Are you in there, mummy?” 

“Who was the last one in?” Nancy asked urgently.

“They were”, Ernie said pointing at Alyssa and the Doctor.

“No, they came round the back”, Nancy said “Who came in the front?”

“Me”, Alf said quietly.

“Did you close the door?” Nancy asked. When Alf hesitated, Nancy asked again “Did you close the door?” she didn’t even wait to get a reply, she just rushed out into the hallway and bolted the door.

“Mummy?” the child called through the front door.

“What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know”, the Doctor said joining her out in the hallway with Alyssa.

“It's not exactly a child”, Nancy informed them.

Alyssa frowned wondering what she meant by that. As she had a soft spot for children, she felt sorry for the child. He must be so scared being out there on his own. Both time travellers watched as the children hurried out into the hall and out the back.

“Mummy?” the boy called again. Alyssa took several steps towards the front door. “Please let me in, mummy”, the child begged. A little hand with a scar on it poked through the letter box.

“Are you all right?” the Doctor asked standing beside Alyssa.

“Please let me in”, the boy repeated. Alyssa reached out but before she could touch his hand, an object goes sailing past and shattered against the door. The child’s hand withdraws from the letter box. 

“You mustn't let him touch ya!” Nancy warned.

“What happens if he touches her?” the Doctor asked tugging Alyssa behind him to put some distance between her and the boy.

“He'll make her like him”, Nancy replied.

“And what's he like?” Alyssa queried.

“I've got to go”, Nancy said not really wanting to spend another moment longer in the house. 

“Nancy, what's he like?” the Doctor asked repeating Alyssa’s question.

After a moment’s hesitation, Nancy answered “He's empty”

The telephone rings “It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw” the Doctor picked up the phone.

“Are you my mummy?” the trio head the child say. Nancy snatched the receiver and slammed it back down. Radio started to play in the dining room, the child calling through it for his mum. A clockwork monkey also started up, the child’s voice also coming from it as well. Alyssa looked at the shadow of the boy by the front door. _How can an ordinary child speak through all those things?_ She thought confused. Nancy left the house not wanting to stay there a moment longer.

“Doctor”, Alyssa called seeing the boy stick his hand through the letter box.

“Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in”, he pleaded.

“Your mummy isn't here”, Alyssa said torn between staying where she was and going to the door. On one hand there was Nancy’s warning and on the other there was a scared little boy outside.

“Are you my mummy?” the boy asked again.

“No mummies here”, the Doctor said when he joined Alyssa “Nobody here but us chickens”, he glanced back as the deserted house “Well, two chickens” he corrected.

“I'm scared”

“Why are those other children frightened of you?” the Doctor asked.

“Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs”, the child pleaded again.

“Should I open the door?” the Doctor asked Alyssa. He wanted because he left sorry for the boy but he also didn’t want to if it turned out the Nancy was right and he was dangerous.

“Yes. If the boy turns out to be dangerous, we can always run. I doubt he’d be able to catch either of us, he just a kid”, Alyssa reasoned.

“Okay. I'm opening the door now”

The boy pulls his hand back and the Doctor draws back the bolts. When he opened the door, the boy was gone. The Doctor and Alyssa walked down the path looking up and down the deserted street. There was no sign of the child. “I take that back. He’s very fast”, Alyssa remarked.

“We need to find Nancy. If anyone’s going to have answers, it’s her”

“She is definitely hiding something, I could sense it”, Alyssa agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy was startled when she turned around to see the Doctor and Alyssa standing in the doorway of the outer house she’d just entered. “How'd you follow me here?” she asked.

“I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it”, the Doctor said, sounding rather proud at that.

“People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to”, Nancy said looking at both of them suspiciously.

“My nose has special powers”, the Doctor explained making Alyssa smile.

“Yeah? That's why it's uh…” Nancy trailed off, not able to finish that sentence without cracking up.

“What?” the Doctor asked wondering why she just trailed off.

“Nothing”, Nancy said trying really hard not to laugh.

“What?” the Doctor asked again.

“Nothing!” Nancy grinned “Do your ears have special powers too?” she asked teasingly.

“They’re not that bad”, Alyssa remarked “they suit you, Doctor. And make you look very handsome”. That had the said ears going a bit pink at her compliment as did his cheeks. 

“Thanks”, he mumbled.

“Goodnight, you two”, Nancy said turning away.

“Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?” Nancy turned back to the pair “The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?”

“There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station”, Nancy replied.

“Take us there”, the Doctor ordered.

“There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through”, Nancy told them.

“Won’t stop us”, Alyssa said confidently.

“You sure you want to know what's going on in there?” Nancy asked both of them.

“I really want to know”, the Doctor replied.

“Same here”, the empath added.

“Then there's someone you need to talk to first”

“And who might that be?” the Doctor asked.

“The Doctor”, Nancy replied. She turns away, missing the confused look the Doctor’s face.

Even after Nancy showed them where the bomb was, she still insisted that they go see the Doctor first. When Alyssa asked why, Nancy replied with “Cos then maybe you won’t wanna get inside”. After talking with her a little longer, during which Alyssa tried to get Nancy to tell them what she was hiding. But the young woman wouldn’t tell them, just kept insisting they talk to ‘the Doctor’.

And so the two time travellers parted ways with Nancy. They carried on walking down the steps towards the hospital. When they reached the gate, the Doctor uses is sonic on the padlock. He and Alyssa then entered the hospital grounds.

The pair walked through a darkened ward where rows and rows of patents lay on beds, completely lifeless and still wearing gas masks. “This is really strange”, Alyssa commented quietly looking at them as she passed. The Doctor agreed with her, it was rather strange. They entered yet another ward, unlike the previous one it was dimly lit. It too had numerous people on beds wearing gasmasks. The Doctor and Alyssa turned when they heard a noise behind them. An older man wearing a white doctor’s coat entered the ward.

“You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them”, the man said.

“Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?” the Doctor asked.

“They're not. Who are you?”

“Are you the doctor?” Alyssa asked him.

“Doctor Constantine”, the old man replied “And you are?”

“Nancy sent us”, the Doctor said.

Dr Constantine’s eyes widened at his answer “Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb”, he said.

“Yes”, the Doctor confirmed.

“What do you know about it?” Doctor Constantine asked walking slowly over to a chair, leaning heavily on his cane as he did so.

“Nothing. Why we were asking”, the Doctor replied “What do you know?”

“Only what it's done”, Constantine said vaguely.

“These people, they were all caught up in the blast?” the Doctor asked looking at the patients.

“None of them were” Doctor Constantine laughs slightly but it turns into a nasty cough. He sits down at the chair by the desk he’d just walked to. 

“You're very sick”, Alyssa said sympathetically.

“Dying, I should think” Constantine corrected her “I just haven't been able to find the time. Are either of you a doctor?”

“I have my moments”, the Doctor replied. Doctor Constantine then told him to examine any one of the patients warning him not to touch the flesh. The Doctor went to a random patient and scanned him with his sonic. 

“Conclusions?” Doctor Constantine asked.

“Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side…” the Doctor ran his screwdriver over the patient’s chest “Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns”

“Examine another one”, Doctor Constantine instructed and the Doctor did so. He found that the other patient had the same symptoms, gasmask fused to the face and a scar on the back of the hand. The Doctor turns his screwdriver off and turned to Doctor Constantine.

“This isn't possible” the Time Lord goes to another bed and the results are the same. “They've all got the same injuries”, he said thoroughly confused.

Doctor Constantine nodded “Yes”

The Doctor rushed over to another patient and got the same results yet again “Exactly the same”, he said still very confused. How was that even possible?

“Yes”

“Identical, all of them” the Doctor continued “right down to the scar on the back of the hand”.

Alyssa looked at the scar, mentally noting the fact that the scar was the same as the one the boy had. “How did this happen?” she questioned “How did it start?”

“When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim”, Constantine said.

“Dead?” the Doctor asked.

“At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?”

“The head trauma”, the Doctor guessed.

“No”, Constantine shook his head.

“Asphyxiation”, the Doctor said trying again.

“No”

“The collapse of the chest cavity…”

“No”

“All right. What was the cause of death?” the Doctor asked. He’d just listed off all the things that these people had but Constantine still told him ‘no’. So what was the cause of death then?

“There wasn't one. They're not dead” Dr Constantine said. He hit a waste basket with his cane, the noise making all the patients sit up in their beds. The Doctor pulled Alyssa behind him ready to protect her against the gas masked people. “It's all right. They're harmless”, Dr Constantine assured him “They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die”

“And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?” the Doctor asked. Alyssa moved to stand beside the Doctor as the patients laid down on the beds.

“I try and make them comfortable” Constantine replied “What else is there?”

“All on your own? Isn’t there anyone else to help you?” Alyssa asked him.

Constantine shook his head “no. I’m the last one left” he replied “Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor”

The Doctor could relate to Doctor Constantine. He too once had a family but they were gone now as where the rest of his people. “Yeah. I know the feeling”, he said. Alyssa took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to let him know that at this moment he wasn’t alone. The Doctor looked at her and she gave him a small smile. The Time Lord returned it.

“I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb”, Constantine told them.

“Probably too late”, the Doctor said gesturing to the beds.

“No. They are isolated cases. But… isolated cases breaking out all over London…” Constantine broke off coughing. The Doctor took several steps towards him “Stay back, stay back” Constantine warned him while coughing “Listen to me... Top floor. Room 802. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again”.

“Why?” Alyssa asked

“It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me… but she might mi…mi…” Doctor Constantine gags and clutches his neck “m…mu…me…”

Both the Doctor and Alyssa watched concerned as speech as becoming more difficult for Doctor Constantine “Are… you… my mum-my?” Alyssa’s eyes widened horrified as part of a gasmask started to protrude from Doctor Constantine’s mouth. She turned away unable to watch. 

“It’s ok Ali. Its over”, the Doctor said when the gasmask had completely fused to the man’s face. She looked back at Doctor Constantine who was slumped over in the chair.

“I swear I’m going to have nightmares over this”, she muttered. The Doctor was about to say something when they heard a man shouting in the distance.

The Doctor and Alyssa exchanged confused looks wondering who on earth would be in an abandoned hospital, besides themselves of course. They stepped out into the hall to see a dark haired man wearing a soldier’s uniform typical of that time period strolling towards them “Found you at last”, he said coming to a stop in front of them “Good evening. Hope I’m not interrupting. Captain Jack Harkness” he shook the Doctor’s hand “and you are?”

“The Doctor”, the Time Lord replied.

“Doctor who?” the man asked.

“Just the Doctor”, the Doctor repeated.

“Fair enough”, Jack turned to Alyssa “and who might you be beautiful?”

“Uh…Alyssa”, Alyssa said holding out her hand. She was rather surprised when Jack he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. The Doctor didn’t like that at all.

“ _Very_ nice to meet you Ali”, Jack said giving her a wink. _How dare he flirt with her!_ the Doctor thought feeling his anger rise. “It’s actually rather fortunate that I managed to find you both as my offer expires in a few hours”. 

“What offer?” Alyssa asked tugging her hand out of Jack’s as he’d yet to let go. The Doctor was glad she did that because if Jack had held her hand for a second longer, _he_ would have pulled her away.

“Fully equipped Chula warship, last one in existence”, Jack replied “shall we begin negotiations?”

“How about no”, the Doctor said grabbing the man by the wrist and dragging him into the ward. The moment Jack had mentioned Chula, everything started to make a little more sense. There was just a few more things he needed to clarify, plus show Jack exactly what he’d done.

“This just isn't possible. How did this happen?” Jack said scanning one of the patients with the device on his wrist.

“What kind of Chula warship landed here?” the Doctor asked. Alyssa was a bit confused by the Doctor’s change in behaviour. It seemed to her like he’d figured out what was going on and somehow Jack was involved.

“Does it matter?” Jack asked agitated “It's got nothing to do with this”.

“Jack, what kind of ship?” the Time Lord repeated.

An ambulance!” Jack turns on his wrist device to show the three of them a hologram of the ambulance “That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait and you followed it all the way here. I’d planned to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk”

“So you were conning us”, Alyssa stated folding her arms. She wasn’t impressed with Captain Jack Harkness at all. This entire thing was his fault.

“I only was conning you because I thought you were Time Agents. But you’re not are you?” Jack asked.

“More like a couple of freelancers”, Alyssa admitted.

“Ahh…should’ve have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour”, Jack said looking at their clothes.

“What is happening here, Doctor?” Alyssa asked turning to him.

“Human DNA is being rewritten… by an idiot”, the Doctor replied glaring at Jack.

“But why change people to look like this?” Alyssa asked nodding to the bodies “What's the point?”

“I don’t know Ali but that’s a very good question”, the Doctor said.

Suddenly all the patients sit up in the beds. “What's happening?” Alyssa asked as all the patients started calling mummy.

“I don't know”, the Doctor said. The three of them started backing up as Doctor Constantine stood along with the patients.

“Don't let them touch you”, Alyssa warned as the gas-masked people closed in on them.

“What happens if they touch us?” Jack asked.

“You're looking at it”, the Doctor replied. The patients continued to advance on the Time Lord and three humans, who’ve now been backed against a wall. Alyssa takes the Doctor’s hand as they get surrounded by gas-masked people who were still calling out mummy.

**To be continued…**


	7. Doctor Dances

“Go to your room”, the Doctor said when the patients where within touching distance. The patients stand still. “Go to your room!” the Doctor commanded again. They watched all the patients tilt their heads in unison “I mean it! I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross! Go… to… your… room!” the Doctor shouted pointing with his free hand in no particular direction. They all relaxed when the patients hung their heads and moved away from them, back to their respective beds. “I'm really glad that worked”, the Doctor said relieved.

“Yeah. Those would be terrible last words”, Alyssa said with a smile.

“How was your con supposed to work?” the Doctor asked turning to Jack.

“Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk…let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con”

“Yeah. Perfect”, the Doctor said sarcastically.

“The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day” Jack laughed at his own joke. Both the Doctor and Alyssa looked at him clearly not impressed. “Getting a hint of disapproval”

“Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did”, the Doctor said angrily.

“It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty”, Jack insisted. The Doctor looked at him darkly before talking Alyssa’s hand and walked out of the ward. “I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it”, Jack called following after them.

The Doctor stopped and turn to him “I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. Its volcano day”

A siren went off in the distance “What's that?” Alyssa asked looking up.

“The all clear”, jack replied.

“I wish”, the Doctor muttered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They eventually reached room 802 where Jack used his blaster to fire a square shaped hole around the lock. “Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?”

“You've been to the factories?” Jack asked.

The Doctor took the blaster from Jack to have a look at it “Once”, he replied.

“Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot”, Jack explained.

The Doctor gave the blaster back “Like I said, once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good” he smiled pleasantly at the man and walked into the room. He flicked on the light to reveal a vandalized room. Filing cabinets tipped over, electronic equipment broken. The observation window across the room was smashed.

“What do you think?” the Doctor asked Alyssa.

“Something got out of here. Something powerful and angry”, Alyssa said looking around the room. She could feel it almost seeping out of the walls.

Jack entered through the open door that lead to the room behind the broken observation window. The walls and floors were covered with child’s drawings. “A child? That explains ‘mummy’”

“How could a child do this?” Alyssa asked joining him in the room. The Doctor turned on a tape machine.

 _“Do you know where you are?”_ Doctor Constantine asked

_“Are you my mummy?”_

_“Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?”_ Constantine questioned.

 _“Are you my mummy?”_ the boy repeated.

_“What do you want? Do you know…”_

_“I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?_ ”

“Doctor, we've heard this voice before”, Alyssa said recognising it.

 _“Mummy?_ ”

“Always ‘are you my mummy?’ Like he doesn't know”, she continued.

“Mummy? _”_

“Why doesn't he know?” Alyssa asked voicing the question on all their minds.

_“Are you there, mummy? Mummy?”_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The recording continued with the child still asking for its mummy. “Can you sense it?” the Doctor asked pacing around the child’s room.

“Yeah I can”, Alyssa replied. Standing in the room was making her feel very uncomfortable. She went out into the other room where the tape recorder was. Alyssa stood in front of it and looked down at the tape reels spinning.

_“Mummy, please?”_

“Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?” the Doctor asked making Alyssa look up.

“It was a med-ship. It was harmless”, Jack insisted.

“Yes, you keep saying ‘harmless’. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?” the Doctor questioned.

Alyssa glanced down when she heard a crackling noise. Her eyes widened when she saw the tape had ended. “I'm here!” the child shouted behind her. Alyssa turned quickly to see the boy standing in the door way. She edged back towards the doorway to the child’s room without taking her eyes off the child.

The Time Lord darted forward and grabbed Alyssa’s wrist, pulling her backwards as the child advanced.

“On my signal make for the door. Now!” Jack produces a banana from his belt and points it at the child like a weapon. The Doctor grins and pulled the sonic blaster from his own belt. He uses it on the wall and ushered Alyssa through.

“Don't drop the banana!” the Doctor said to Jack as he hopped though.

“Why not?!” Jack questioned as he followed the Time Lord.

“Good source of potassium!”

Jack snatched his blaster back from the Doctor and repaired the wall. “Digital rewind” he explained. Jack then tossed the banana at the Doctor who caught it “Nice switch”

“It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate”, the Doctor stated.

The child thumped on the wall on the other side, making it crack. They hurried along the corridor and down a flight of stairs. The three of them didn’t make it very far until they encountered gas-masked patients bursting out of the ward calling mummy. The trio hastily backtracked but they find another group of gas-masked patients. Jack, Alyssa and the Doctor found themselves back at the wall where the child was trying to break through. “It's keeping us here till it can get at us”

“It's controlling them?” Jack asked pointing his blaster at every direction.

“It _is_ them”, the Doctor corrected “It's every living thing in this hospital”. He was not liking this situation at all. He might not be an empath but he knew that Alyssa was scared. He had to get her out of here!

“Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?”

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket “I've got a sonic, er… Oh, never mind”

“What?” Jack asked.

“It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that” the Doctor said turning to face the second group of gas-masked people turning his sonic on and pointing it at them.

“Disrupter? Cannon? What?” Jack pressed.

“It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!”

“A sonic what?!” Jack demanded.

“Screwdriver!” the Doctor shouted.

Jack turned to him as the child breaks through the wall. Alyssa grabbed Jack’s wrist and makes him point his blaster at the floor. “Going down!” she warns before firing the weapon.

The trio fell through the hole and landed in a messy heap. Jack quickly got to his feet and used his sonic blaster to repair the ceiling. “Could've used a warning”, the Doctor grumbled getting up.

“I did warn you”, Alyssa said getting to her feet “I shouted ‘going down’”

“Ok then give me a little more warning next time”, the Doctor said.

“I’ll keep that in mind”

“Who has a sonic screwdriver?” Jack asked.

“I do”, the Doctor said defensively.

“Lights”, Alyssa said looking around for a light switch in the ward they’d fallen into.

“Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ‘ooo, this could be a little more sonic?’” Jack said sarcastically.

“What, you've never been bored?” the Doctor said indignantly “Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?”

Alyssa managed to find the light switch and turned the lights on. The patients is the beds sat up and started calling mummy.

“Door”, Jack said and the three of them ran towards it. The American tried to blast the door open but the weapon doesn’t work. He moved back to allow the Doctor to open the door with his sonic.

“It's the special features. They really drain the battery”, Jack said annoyed that his gun no longer worked. The Doctor got the door open and the three hurry through. “I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory”, Jack grumbled looking at the Doctor who was locking the door with the sonic.

“Okay, that door should hold it for a bit”, the Doctor said.

“The door? The wall didn't stop it!”

“It’s got to find us first”, Alyssa pointed out.

“Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!”

“Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves”, Jack said leaning on the wall.

“Window”, the Doctor said going to it.

“Barred, Sheer drop outside. Seven stories”, Jack replied.

“And no other exits”

“Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?” Jack commented settling himself comfortably in a chair.

“We’ll figure something out, right?” Alyssa asked looking at the Doctor.

“Course we will. Okay, One, we've got to get out of here”, the Doctor stated “Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?”

Alyssa looked in Jack’s direction and was surprised to see that he was gone “Yeah…Jack just disappeared”. The Doctor spun around to see that the chair Jack once sat in was empty.

\------------

Alyssa approached the Doctor who was now sitting in a chair and put her hand on the back. “Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. What do we do now?” she asked.

“I don’t know”, the Doctor replied.

“Could we make a run for it?” Alyssa suggested.

“We wouldn’t get very far before they caught us” the Doctor looked up at her “I’ve trapped you here. I’m sorry Ali”

Alyssa placed a hand on his shoulder “It’s not your fault. It’s Pretty Boy Harkness’ fault”

“You think he’s pretty?” the Doctor asked feeling a tiny bit jealous.

“Without a doubt”, Alyssa replied “But I’m not interested, I’m staying far away Pretty Boy’s like Jack”.

“How come?”

“Because they break your heart”, Alyssa replied. She walked off to go perch on the edge of a table. The Doctor got up from the chair, went over and sat next to her.

“Who was he?” the Doctor asked. He could tell by that statement that she’d had her heart broken before.

“His name was Ben. Ben Mackenzie. He was my first, my only boyfriend. We met back in college and we just clicked. For a whole year everything was great. We were happy. Then out of nowhere, it all changed”, Alyssa looked down at her hands “He started to miss our dates. Sometimes he even cancelled them, including the ones we’d planned for weeks. I didn’t know why he was doing that until I discovered that he’d been cheating on me. Not long after found out, I broke it off”.

The Doctor couldn’t help feel rather angry. How could the stupid human hurt her like that? If he knew how amazing, how brilliant she was…he would never have cheated. Or maybe he would have. _It’s his loss_ he thought. If that was him, he’d never let her go. He’d never hurt her. “Ben’s an idiot for doing that to you”, the Doctor told her “If I were him I would never let you go even if some other woman caught my eye” he took her hand making her look up at him “You’re kind, caring, sometimes funny and occasionally sarcastic too” _also rather pretty_ “and an incredible ice dancer”. 

“Thanks”, Alyssa said with a blush suddenly the radio crackled to life.

“Ali? Doctor? Can you hear me?” the Doctor and Alyssa got up and hurry over to it “I'm back on my ship” the Doctor picked up the radio “Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you” the Doctor stared in confusion at the torn wires of the radio “It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there”

“How are you speaking to us?” Alyssa asked also a little confused.

“Om-Com”, Jack replied “I can call anything with a speaker grill”.

“Now there's a coincidence”, the Doctor muttered “The child can Om-Com, too”.

“That’s how he spoke to us through the TARDIS phone”, Alyssa said and the Doctor nodded.

“Precisely”, he said.

“And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiind you”, the child spoke in a sing song voice through the radio.

“Doctor, can you hear that?” Jack asked.

“Loud and clear”, the Doctor replied.

“I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do”, Jack said.

“Coming to find you, mummy!” the child cheered.

“Here’s a treat for you two”, Jack said and Moonlight Serenade started to play through the radio, blocking out the child.

“Wanna dance?” Alyssa suggested, holding out her hand.

“I don’t really dance”, the Doctor admitted.

“Oh come on. This is a nice slow song. There’s no complicated moves. You just sway on the spot”, Alyssa said doing just that. She held out her hand to him again “the world doesn’t end because the Doctor dances”.

The Doctor hesitated before stepping forward and taking her hand. He put his hands on her waist while she put hers around his neck. “See? Nice and easy”, Alyssa said as they started to sway on the spot. The Doctor had to admit that while he was hesitant at first, he was actually enjoying dancing with Alyssa. Even if it was just swaying side to side.

As they danced, Alyssa took a look around the room. “Well, we’re still in the storeroom”, she commented turning her focus back on the Doctor.

“And?” the Doctor asked not even bothering to look around.

“The world hasn’t ended because you’re dancing”, Alyssa said.

“No I suppose it hadn’t”, the Doctor agreed.

“You really think Captain Jack will get us out of here?” Alyssa asked after a moment.

“Oh, we’re calling him ‘Captain Jack’ now are we? What happened to ‘Pretty Boy Harkness’?” the Doctor asked.

“He’s still Pretty Boy Harkness but his name _is_ Jack and he is a captain…”

“If he was a captain, he’s been defrocked”, the Doctor cut in.

“Actually, I quit” Jack cut in “Nobody takes my frock”. The Doctor and Alyssa looked over, surprised to find that they were no longer in the store room. “Most people would notice when they’ve been teleported. You guys are so sweet” Jack said looking pointedly at them. The pair looked at each other and they quickly stepped apart upon realising they were still in each other’s arms.

“Sorry about the delay”, Jack said apologetically “I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security”. 

“You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is”

“Oh, I do. She was _gorgeous._ Like I told her, be back in 5 minutes” Jack ducked into a compartment under the console.

“This is a Chula ship”, the Doctor said looking around.

“Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous”, Jack called from the compartment. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes one of his hands.

“They look like little fireflies”, Alyssa remarked watching them dance around the Doctor’s hand “what are they?”

“Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now” the Doctor explained “They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws”. The Doctor waved his hand and the nanogenes disappeared. He then turned to Jack “Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk”

“As soon as I get the nav-com back online”, Jack said as if he was being nagged “Make yourself comfortable” Alyssa moved away to go sit on the bed “but not _too_ comfortable”, Jack added giving the Doctor a look. He didn’t say anything, just went to go join Alyssa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~bomb site~

The Doctor, Alyssa and Jack peer over the barbed wire at the soldiers on duty. “There it is” Jack spotted Algy pacing up and down “Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important”

“We've got to get past”, the Doctor stated.

“I could distract him”, Alyssa suggested.

“I don't think that'd be such a good idea”, the Doctor said shaking his head.

“Why not? Is he gay or something?” the Doctor and Jack looked at her a little surprised by her bluntness “what? I happen to know someone who’s gay, he’s a good friend of mine”. 

“Right”, Jack said slowly “Don’t wait up, you two”. The pair watched Jack go over to Algy. “Hey, tiger. How's it hanging?” Jack called.

“Mummy?” Algy asked.

“Algy, old sport, it's me”, Jack said starting to get confused.

“Mummy?” Algy repeated.

Jack’s smile faded when he realised that something was wrong with the man “It's me, _Jack_ ”

“Jack?” Algy tilts his head, observing Jack with child-like curiosity “Are you my…mummy?”

The Doctor and Alyssa rush over when Algy’s face turned into a gas mask “The effect's become air-borne, accelerating”, the Time Lord stated worriedly.

“What's keeping us safe?” Alyssa asked worried about that new development.

“Nothing”, the Doctor replied.

An air-raid siren sounded and Jack looked up “Ah, here they come again”, he said.

“Didn't you say a bomb was going to land…here?” Alyssa asked, a concerned look on her face. 

“Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left”, the Doctor told her.

“For what?” Jack asked.

‘Til nothing. ‘Til forever. For the entire human race”, the Doctor said seriously “And can anyone else hear singing?” he asked, his ears picking up a faint tune.

“Yeah, I can”, Alyssa replied. They followed the singing to a small shed. Inside was Nancy who was singing to a transformed soldier. The Doctor quickly freed her from the handcuffs and then Jack led them to the med-ship.

“You see? Just an ambulance”, Jack said nodding to it.

“That's an ambulance?” Nancy asked eyeing it.

“It’s from another world”, Alyssa told her.

“They've been trying to get in”, Jack said looking at the controls.

“Of course they have”, the Doctor said rolling his eyes. They weren’t exactly going to leave it alone where they? “They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon….” Jack started pressing buttons on the keypad “What're you doing?” he asked the man.

“The sooner you see this thing is empty” Jack said, still pressing buttons “the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it” the controls explode with sparks and they all jump backwards. “Didn't happen last time”, he said.

“It hadn't crashed last time. They’re the emergency protocols”, the Doctor told him as an alarm blared.

“I’m guessing that’s what the flashing red light is for”, Alyssa said nodding to it. Before the Doctor could say anything the gates at the other side of the bomb site started shaking.

“Captain, secure those gates!” the Time Lord ordered.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Just do it!” the Doctor shouted. Jack nodded, clambered down from the ambulance and ran over to the open gates. The Time Lord turned to Nancy, “how'd you get in here?” he asked.

“I cut the wire”, Nancy replied. 

“Show Ali” he tossed his sonic to the woman in question who caught it “Setting 2,428D”

“Reattaches barbed wire?” Alyssa guessed.

“Got it in one. Now go” Alyssa nodded and left with Nancy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack opens the hatch of the med-ship “It's empty. Look at it”

“What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter?” the Doctor asked turning to Alyssa and Nancy as they joined them “Bandages? Cough drops?”

“Nanogenes”, Alyssa answered.

“It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species”

Jack paled, rather shaken by that fact. It really was all his fault “Oh, God”, he breathed.

“Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world” the Doctor explained “But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask”.

“And they brought him back to life? They can do that?” Alyssa asked surprised.

“What's life?” the Doctor asked “Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!”

“I didn't know”, Jack said defiantly although his was still rather shaken. The Doctor fixed him with a cold stare for a few seconds before turning to examine the med-ship.

Alyssa watched him work until she felt a flash of fear, it was coming from Nancy. She rushed to her side and saw what was making her so afraid, the gas masked people were coming their way. She took Nancy’s hand and led her back to the Doctor and Jack. “We’ve got gasmask people incoming”, she told them.

“The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol”, the Doctor explained looking up from his work.

“But…the gas mask people aren't troops…” Alyssa frowned.

“They are now” the Doctor corrected her “This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you…”

“That's why the child's so strong. Why it could Om-Com”, Alyssa finished, now understanding.

“It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes” the Doctor nodded “All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them”.

The gasmask people surround the fence. “Why don't they attack?” Jack asked eyeing them.

“Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander”, the Doctor replied.

“The child?” Jack asked.

“Jamie”, Nancy corrected.

“So how long until the bomb falls?” Alyssa asked Jack.

“Any second”, Jack said looking up.

“What's the matter, Captain?” the Doctor looked at Jack “A bit close to the volcano for you?”

“He's just a little boy”, Nancy breathed.

“I know”, the Doctor said softly.

“He's just a little boy who wants his mummy”, Nancy said tearing up. Alyssa put a hand on her shoulder sensing her sadness.

“I know”, Alyssa said softly “There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can”. If she was in the child’s place, she’d do the same thing to save her mother. It had been her and her mother against the world ever since her father left. And there was nothing she wouldn’t do to save her, nothing. That went for anybody she cared about, including the Doctor.

“It's my fault”, Nancy said quietly.

“No” the Doctor shook his head.

“It is. It's all my fault”, Nancy insisted, starting to cry.

“You’re Jamie’s mother aren’t you?” Alyssa asked when she finally realised why Nancy was so upset. This is what she’d been hiding. Nancy nodded.

“Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds”, Jack said.

“So it's volcano day” the Doctor stated “Do what you've got to do”. The former Time Agent vanished.

The gate opens and Jamie stands there “Are you my mummy?” he asked.

“He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop”, the Doctor said.

“Mummy?” Jamie asked again.

“Tell him Nancy”, Alyssa said “trust me”. 

Nancy nodded and walked forward as does Jamie. “Are you my mummy?”

“Yes, I am your mummy”, Nancy told him

“Mummy?”

“I'm here”, Nancy said stopping.

“Are you my mummy?”

“I'm here”, she repeated kneeling down in front of Jamie.

“Are you my mummy?”

“I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry”, Nancy said sincerely, tears in her eyes. The young woman then took the boy into his arms and a cloud of Nanogenes surround them.

The Doctor watched what was happening excited. Alyssa looked equally happy “Come on, please. Come on, you clever little Nanogenes. Figure it out!” he urged “The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out”.

Nancy fell away from Jamie as the nanogenes disappeared. Alyssa and the Doctor rush over. “Oh, come on. Give me a day like this”, the Doctor said hardly daring to hope “Give me this one”. He removes Jamie’s gas mask, revealing a little boy underneath. He laughed ecstatically picking the boy up “Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it”

“What happened?” Nancy asked looking at her son in wonder.

“The Nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them!” the Doctor explained, still grinning.

“Mother knows best”, Alyssa said with a big smile on her face.

“Oh, Jamie”, Nancy said happily as the Doctor set him down on the ground. She hugged him again. A bomb fell nearby bringing them back to reality.

“Doctor, that bomb…” Alyssa said.

“Taken care of it”, the Doctor assured her.

“How?” the red head asked.

“Psychology”, he replied gesturing at Nancy and Jamie.

The bomb hurtles towards them and is suddenly stopped when it got caught by a blue force field. A moment later, Jack appeared sitting astride the bomb. “Doctor!” he called down to him.

“Good lad!”

“The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long”, Jack explained.

“Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?” the Doctor asked.

Jack nodded and Alyssa farewell. The remaining humans and Time Lord watched Jack’s ship fly away. “What are you doing?” Alyssa asked as the Doctor summoned the nanogenes.

“Software patch. Going to email the upgrade” The Doctor threw the nanogenes away, towards the gas mask people. He grinned as they all fell to the ground, nanogenes surrounding them. “Everybody lives!” he hugged Alyssa, lifting her off her feet. She laughed as he spun around “Just this once, everybody lives!” the Doctor said ecstatically.

He set her back down on her feet and they walked over to Doctor Constantine. “Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit” the Doctor gestured to the former gas masked people “These are your patients. All better now”.

“Yes, yes…so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?” Doctor Constantine asked confused.

“Cut backs”, Alyssa explained simply.

“Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?”

The Doctor took Alyssa’s hand and walked quickly back to Nancy and Jamie. He let go of Alyssa’s hand and climbed on top of the Chula ambulance “Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state!” the Doctor said loudly to Doctor Constantine who smiles. The Time Lord jumped down and went to work on the control panel. “Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?”

“Usually the first in line”, Alyssa pointed out.

\---------------------

The pair entered the TARDIS, the Doctor still extremely happy. “The Nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!”

Alyssa couldn’t help but grin at his enthusiasm, she could feel it coming off him in waves. It was making her feel a little giddy. “Look at you beaming away like a kid at Christmas”, she remarked “now…where is Rose?” she asked. The ship had told her that she had kept the blonde inside so that she would make any more trouble.

“No clue”, the Doctor replied “but who cares! Today everybody lives! Everybody lives! I need more days like this Ali”.

 ** _She’s currently locked in a storage cupboard_** , making Alyssa giggle.

“What’s so funny?” the Doctor asked.

“The TARDIS just told me that Rose in a storage cupboard”, the red head laughed.

“Wait, she talks to you?” the Time Lord questioned, confused.

“Yeah, doesn’t she talk to you?” Alyssa counter queried.

“Not so much with words, just sounds and lights”, the Doctor answered. He was quite interested in how his empathic companion/friend is able to properly communicate with the TARDIS. Was this because of what happened days ago? If so, what was the reason that his ship wanted to talk to her?

“Huh. Weird”, Alyssa muttered “anyway shouldn’t we do something to help Jack? He did put his life on the line stopping the bomb, after all”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was surprised to hear Moonlight Serenade playing behind him. He spins his chair around to see Alyssa and the Doctor in a rather awkward position. “Oi Harkness! Get in here!” the red head shouted at him. Jack leaps to his feet and runs out of his ship and into the TARDIS.

“Right and turn” the Doctor spins Alyssa around, getting her arm all twisted. “Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back!” the Doctor looked sheepish “No extra points for a half-nelson”.

“I'm sure I used to know this stuff”, the Doctor said rather put out. He turned his attention to Jack “Close the door, will you. Your ship’s about to blow up, there’s gonna be a draft”, he said. Jack hurried over to the door and closed it.

The Doctor flicks a switch and the engines start up. “Welcome to the Tardis”, Alyssa said leaning against the console.

“Much bigger on the inside…” Jack commented.

“You'd better be”

“I think what the Doctor's trying to say is…” Alyssa was cut off when the Doctor suddenly blurted out.

“I've just remembered!”

“What?” Alyssa asked. The music changes to In The Mood, playing out on all the speakers around the console room. The Doctor dances on the spot to it, snapping his fingers.

“I can dance!” he said happily before grabbing Alyssa hands, pulling her to him. Jack watched as the pair danced around the console room. The Doctor suddenly dipped the red haired woman making her laugh in delight.


	8. Falling slowly

Alyssa stood in front of the mirror taking in her appearance. She was wearing a floor length, light blue, halter neck dress. Around the waist was a light coloured band decorated with beads. The strap that secured the dress around her neck had the same beaded pattern. She paired the dress with shoes in a similar colour, with a small heel as she didn’t particularly like high heels. Alyssa finished off her outfit with her charm bracelet and a pair of silver studs. Her hair was partially pinned back, leaving most of it loose.

“What do you think?” she asked the box wanting her opinion.

 ** _You look beautiful sweetie_** the TARDIS replied. Alyssa smiled at the nickname, she was getting rather attached to being called sweetie by the box, even if it was only a handful of times. It was almost a motherly term of endearment.

“Thank you”, the red head said.

After the whole gas mask zombie incident, Jack had been wanting to make it up to the Doctor and Alyssa so he decided to take them out to dinner. It was going to be nice, especially since Rose had been dropped off. _Well I better get going, they’ve probably been waiting for ages_ she thought picking up her light blue clutch, popping her phone into it and left the room.

She walked to the console room where both the Doctor and Jack was waiting, with their backs to her “Sorry I took so long”, Alyssa said apologetically.

“That’s ok A…“ The Doctor broke off when he saw how lovely she looked “Ali you look beautiful”

“Yeah, he’s right. You do”, Jack agreed giving her a quick once over.

Alyssa blushed a little from their compliments “Thanks”, she said “and you two look rather handsome in you suits” she added nodding to their outfits. Both males seemed rather pleased her compliment. “Shall we go then?”

“We shall” The Doctor held out his hand to Alyssa, who took it.

~restaurant~

“Now I see why you wanted us to be in formal wear. This place is pretty fancy”, Alyssa remarked as they were seated at their table.

“Yeah it is”, the Doctor agreed.

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind telling me a bit about yourself Ali”, Jack said after they’d ordered their food “I just thought seeing as I’m going to be travelling with you two, it would be a good idea to get to know you”

“It is a good idea”, Alyssa agreed “what would you like to know?”

“I don’t mind. Anything really”, Jack replied.

“Ok um…let’s see…I’ve recently graduated from university”, Alyssa began.

“Congrats”, Jack said.

“Thanks. I haven’t gotten my results yet but I’m hoping for a good result…” the conversation continued over the meal with Alyssa telling Jack about her likes, dislikes, hobbies etc. Even the Doctor learned some more about her that wasn’t on the information the TARDIS had given him.

After the meal, the Doctor, Alyssa, Jack and the other diners moved out onto the dance floor. “May I have this first dance Ali?” Jack asked as the first song started up.

“Sure”, Alyssa replied.

The Doctor hung back as he watched them dance. Part of him wished she’d turned him down and another part was glad she didn’t as she seemed to be happy dancing with Jack. That’s all he wanted was for her to be happy. Although when the third song ended, he decided to cut in. “you mind if I have the next dance?”

“Not at all”, Jack replied “she’s all yours” and with that he walked away. The Doctor took Alyssa’s hand, placing his other on her waist as the music started up.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

“Well that didn’t take long”, Alyssa remarked noticing Jack dancing with a brunette. The Doctor looked over too and was glad the man had found someone else to focus his attention on.

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

“Would you look at that, the room is still here”, Alyssa said looking around the room “that just proves that world doesn’t end if you dance”. The Doctor laughed

“Yeah I suppose it does”, he agreed. 

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

At those words, the Doctor slightly tightened his grip on Alyssa. Like the lyrics, he wasn’t going to let anything take her away from him.

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song drew to a close, their dancing changed to swaying on the spot. Alyssa rested her head against his chest closing her eyes. She listened to his hearts beating in a soothing rhythm. The Doctor laid his head on her shoulder, he too closed his eyes.

Jack saw this from where he was dancing with his partner and he smiled. He kinda figured with the way the Doctor was toward the empath, that he had feelings for her.

~TARDIS~

“Thanks for a really nice night Jack”, Alyssa said as they stepped into the box.

“You’re welcome”, Jack said “Glad you enjoyed yourself”.

“Well I don’t know about you two but I’m tired. See you in the morning”, Alyssa said before doing something that surprised the Doctor, she kissed his cheek.

“A goodnight kiss”, Jack said the moment Alyssa had left “is there something going on between you two?” he asked.

“We’re just friends”, the Doctor said still surprised by the kiss.

“Really?” Jack grinned “ _just_ friends? Because it seems to me like there’s something going on between you two. Much more than friendship”. 

“Ali and I are just friends”, the Doctor repeated although his hearts did start to speed up at the thought of being more than Alyssa’s friend. He did care for her, a lot that much was true. But was it just as a friend? Or was it something more?

“Right”, Jack said drawing the word out in a tone that clearly said he didn’t believe the Time Lord “of course you are. Doctor, girls like Ali don’t come along very often and I should know ‘cos I’ve been with a fair number of ladies. But when you meet the amazing ones like Ali, those are the ones you don’t ever want to let go of. Well…goodnight then” and with that Jack headed off to his own room, leaving the Doctor to ponder over his words.

\-------------

A couple of days later…

“Why did I ever think going to the real Port Royal would be fun?” Alyssa grumbled shifting around trying to get comfortable. Not easy when one wrist was chained to a wall. She’d suggested going to the real place after the Doctor, Jack and herself had a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon. The Doctor hadn’t objected to that idea, neither had Jack. But then _she_ had to go and get herself kidnapped by pirates. Alyssa honestly hadn’t meant to, she’d somehow gotten herself separated from the Doctor and Jack during a pirate attack on the place.

The captain had originally made Alyssa his guest but when she’d attempted to make a break for it, she was stuck in the hold of the ship. The red head sighed “hope they find me soon”, she murmured dreading the thought of what the crew might do to her if she was their prisoner for too long.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS the Doctor was frantically working at the console trying to find the missing red head. Jack was trying to the best he could to help but he was a little out of his depth when it came to the TARDIS. Thankfully the box was just as eager to get the girl back that she gave him instructions through his newly acquired phone.

 _Hold on Ali. I’m going to find you_ the Doctor thought, all the time seeing her frightened face and hearing her calls for help in his head as he worked. His face broke out in a grin when finally located her.

“You found her?” Jack asked seeing that look on his face.

“I have”, the Doctor replied.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa was rudely woken by someone shaking her. “Time to going girl”, the pirate said yanking her to her feet. She was led to the top deck where nearly the entire crew had gathered.

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, she said as she was brought to a stop right in front of the step that led to the plank “you’re going to have to physically carry me up there and toss me off because I am not moving another step”, she said to the captain who happened to be the notorious Blackbeard. _Why couldn’t it have been Jack Sparrow instead?_ She thought preferring the slightly crazy and fictional pirate over the very real one standing there.

“That can be arranged but I would rather you go on your own”, he said unsheathing his cutlass and pointing it at her.

“Right walking the plank”, Alyssa said. Before she stepped up onto the plank, her hands were tightly bound. “How am I supposed to swim with my hands bound?” she asked. Blackbeard didn’t say anything but stepped forward, his cutlass perilously close to her neck. He forced her up on the plank and made her walk all the while keeping his blade inches from her back. As she got closer to the end of the plank, she heard a noise which made her look up. A Smile broke out of her face when she saw it was the TARDIS flying overhead. The Doctor and Jack had found her! Her expression changed to that of terror as she was pushed off the plank. Alyssa screamed as she plummeted into the water. She sank quickly due to the period style dress she was wearing. With her hands tied it wasn’t going to be easy to swim to the surface but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let herself drown. That coupled with seeing the TARDIS gave her enough determination. Alyssa kicked as hard as she could with her legs hoping that she could hold her breath long enough to reach the surface. Her progress was slow, too slow. Alyssa’s legs were killing her and her lungs felt like they were about to explode.

Darkness started to appear around the edges of her vision as she began to lose consciousness. _Doctor I’m sorry_ she thought as her eyes closed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on Ali. Don’t do this to me”, the now soaking wet Doctor said as he started CPR on the woman, Jack watching, his face full of worry. They’d landed the TARDIS on a nearby island and was just in time to see Alyssa be pushed into the water. Both males raced into the water wanting to get to her before she drowned. Unfortunately, Jack was forced to go back to the surface when it got to the point where his lungs was burning from holding his breath too long.

Both the Doctor and Jack where extremely relieved when Alyssa opened her eyes. She sat up partially and coughed up sea water onto the sand next to her. After she’d done that, the Doctor pulled her into an embrace. Alyssa could feel the relief coming from him as he hugged her.

“I bloody hate pirates”, she mumbled into his chest.

“Well you don’t have to worry about them now. You’re safe”, the Doctor assured her. He carefully gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the TARDIS. The door swung open when he approached and he stepped inside.

 ** _You alright sweetie?_** the TARDIS mentally called to Alyssa sounding worried.

“I’m…f…fine TARDIS”, Alyssa said, her teeth chattering as the cold set in due to her wet clothes “j-just cold”. The console room heated up slightly “tha-thanks”.

**_You’re welcome sweetie_ **

The Doctor took her to her room where he found a bundle of towels and a clean set of clothes waiting. He set her down, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. “Y-you don’t have t-to Doctor”, Alyssa stuttered, still shivering even as the Doctor rubbed her towel covered arms to warm her up “I c-can manage”.

“I know you can but I want to help”, the Doctor said picking up a corner of the towel and started to gently wipe the water off her face. Alyssa didn’t know why but her heart sped up as he was doing this. Once her face was dry, the Doctor lowered the corner of the towel, his eyes fixed on hers. He felt this sudden urge to kiss her. He didn’t know why though. Perhaps it was the way she was looking at him at that moment? Or was it Jack's words a few days ago? Maybe it was due to the fact he had almost lost her. Again. Either way he resisted it.

“I think I-I should get out of these wet clothes”, Alyssa said.

“That’s a good idea”, he agreed. The Doctor picked up the clean clothes and handed it to her. Alyssa clutched the clothes with one hand and the towel with the other, keeping it around herself the best she could before she headed into her ensuite bathroom and closed the door.

It took Alyssa a few moments of wrestling with the wet dress before she finally managed to remove it. She dried herself off as quickly as possible and then changed into the set of clothes the TARDIS had laid out for her. It consisted of a pair of black yoga trousers and a loose shirt in TARDIS blue.

The moment she stepped out of the bathroom, she was ushered into bed by the Time Lord who’d stated that she needed rest after her ordeal. “Could you stay? Please?” Alyssa asked.

“Of course”, the Doctor replied. He wasn’t going to leave her alone anyway.

When Jack came in several minutes later with a steaming hot cup of tea, he found both the pair in Alyssa’s bed, curled up together, fast asleep. The American smiled to himself and left the room deciding it was best to leave them be.

\------

The Doctor walked along to corridor, heading towards Alyssa’s room to go check on the red head. As a result of almost drowning, she’d ended up getting sick.

“Get out!” the woman in question shouted from up ahead. Thinking there was something wrong, Doctor picked up the pace. He found Jack backing out of Alyssa’s room, cup of tea in his hand.

“Look Ali I…” the American was cut off when a cushion went flying out the room. He barley dodged it, keeping his hands around the cup trying not to spill any of the hot liquid. The door then slammed shut. The Doctor smirked, highly amused. Alyssa’s temper was much shorter now she was sick which meant she would shout and one more than one occasion throw something…or have the TARDIS do it for her. The Time Lord was never on the receiving end unlike Jack who hasn’t yet learned that it was never a good idea to say something that could provoke her.

“What did you do this time?” the Doctor asked.

“I didn’t do anything!” Jack protested “I was only trying to bring her some tea”. The Doctor folded his arms and looked at him, brow raised. Jack sighed, giving in. “Ok I may have said something that set her off”, he admitted. He held out the cup to him “Maybe its best if you take this in”, Jack suggested “at she won’t try to assault _you_ with a pillow. So not fair”, he said grumbling the last part.

The Doctor took the cup from him “Well unlike you Jack, I know not to provoke her”, he said slightly smug at the fact that he’d never had anything thrown at him from the red head. He turned to the door, opened it and stepped inside.

“Jack, I swear to god if that’s you, I have a book here with your name on it”, Alyssa grumbled from the bed. Her voice was muffled slightly due her face being covered by the duvet.

“It’s not Jack”, the Doctor said moving over to her nightstand and placed the cup onto it. Alyssa pushed the duvet down to look at him.

“Good”, she said sitting up. The Doctor moved her pillows so that she could sit up and be comfortable.

 _“What_ did he say to you this time?” the Doctor asked perching on the edge of her bed.

“He was just being Jack…teasing…flirty…” Alyssa said vaguely “basically Jack was being Jack and it set me off” she turned, picked up her cup and took a sip “mmm…that’s good”, she hummed appreciatively loving the way it warmed her up. She turned back to the Doctor “you know how Jack is”, Alyssa said.

“Yeah I do”, the Doctor said. He couldn’t help but think that she was being vague on purpose. But he wasn’t going to force her to tell him otherwise he might end up with a cushion or a book thrown at him too. “Is there anything else you need?” he asked “anything I can get you?”

“No”, Alyssa replied. Sensing his disappointment, she quickly added “but…if you wouldn’t mind reading to me for a bit?” she asked, nodding to the Harry Potter book. 

“Sure”, the Doctor answered. He stood up and picked up the book from the nightstand. Alyssa scooted over and patted the space next to her. The Doctor sat down, pulled off his shoes so that he could sit with his legs on the bed. Alyssa leant against him with her tea in her hands as he opened the book and started to read…

\------------

The next morning Alyssa was surprised with breakfast in bed. She sat up staring at the tray. There was a cup of tea; small bowl of cereal; slice of buttered toast; bowl of fruit and…a Star Wars pancake?

“Is that…a Yoda shaped pancake?” Alyssa asked glancing up at the Doctor “you made me a Star Wars themed pancake”.

“Well…I know how much of a fan you are so…” the Doctor was cut off when Alyssa leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“I love it, thank you”, she said giving him a sincere smile.

“You’re…” the Doctor cleared his throat, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks “you’re welcome Ali”.

“Since you’ve taken the time to do all this and as there’s quite a bit here….do you wanna share?” Alyssa asked unaware that she’d made him blush a bit.

“Alright”, the Doctor replied. He sat on the bed next to her and they both dug into the breakfast that he’d made. As soon as they were done with breakfast, the Time Lord picked up where he left off in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

He’d gotten through a couple of chapters when there was a knock at the door. “Doc, Ali, it’s me”, Jack called “are you decent?”

“Yes Pretty Boy Harkness, we are”, Alyssa said while the Doctor just rolled his eyes. The door opened and the American stepped in. “Be warned, I am armed”, Alyssa said waving the Harry Potter book at him.

“Consider me warned”, Jack said “Look Ali I wanted to apologise for yesterday…and for all the other times I’ve ticked you off” he produced a small bunch of flowers from behind his back. The Doctor knew he was going to apologise to her as he’d asked if they could stop off somewhere to get her some flowers while she was resting.

“They’re lovely Jack”, Alyssa said taking them and setting them aside “and I forgive you. Just next time be careful what you say, ok?”

“Don’t worry, I will”, Jack promised.

“Good”, Alyssa said “Now shoo…I want to listen to the Doctor read”.

The Doctor gave Jack a look to say ‘you heard her’. “Ok, I’m gone”, Jack said turning and leaving the room. Alyssa settled herself against the Doctor, the Time Lord picking up the book to continue the story. Unbeknownst to either of them, Jack had glanced back in the doorway. A smile appeared on his face. He could tell that they cared about each other, much than as friends…now if he could just get them to see it…


	9. Boom Town

A week later, Alyssa was recovered from her ordeal by the pirates and was back to full health. Now she was better, she was dancing across the ice like she was born to do it. The Doctor stood by the side, watching her with a smile. He was supposed to be doing repairs while the TARDIS refuelled but he preferred to watch Alyssa.

“You really do have it bad, dontcha?” Jack teased, appearing at his side. 

“What? N-no, of course I don’t”, the Doctor spluttered, cheeks going red.

“Right…” Jack said slowly, not believing him “anyway, sorry to interrupt whatever it is you’re doing but I only came to let you know that there’s a James Sven at the TARDIS doors. He’s here to see Ali”.

“James is here?” the red head asked, delighted, having heard Jack “great!” she skated to the side, hopping off the ice.

“Yeah, great”, the Doctor muttered as the 21 year old quickly swapped her skates over for her converse and raced out of the door.

“Old boyfriend?” Jack questioned, curious.

“He’s a friend…I think”, the Time Lord replied “honestly? I don’t know. Only met him the once at Downing Street. He wasn’t very chatty though, seemed to be fixated on saving Ali”.

“I think he’s definitely an old boyfriend”, the American stated “or maybe even a current one that Ali doesn’t talk about. Don’t blame her for keeping him secret. I mean…you’ve seen the guy” Jack whistled “He’s hot!”

“Maybe you can date him then”, the Doctor suggested, leaving the room, Jack following him.

“It’s tempting but I’m pretty sure he’s only got eyes for our resident empath”, the former Time Agent commented “just like you do”, he added with a teasing grin.

“I don’t have eyes for Ali!” the Doctor insisted, trying to ignore the flash of jealousy he felt.

“Right…of course you don’t”, Jack continued in the same teasing tone, repeating his words from earlier. When they got to the console room, they found Alyssa hugging James. He snuck a glance at the Doctor, smirking as he noted how the Time Lord was doing his best to hide his irritation. _Yeah…you do have it bad_ the American thought. He honestly couldn’t wait until the Doctor realised this and hopefully he’d be around when it happened.

“I’ve missed you, James”, the young woman proclaimed “how long has it been for you?”

“About 6 months”, the blonde replied.

“It’s only been a few weeks for me”, Alyssa told him.

“That’s the life of a time traveller for you”, James said with a grin.

“So, brings you here James?” the Doctor asked, folding his arms “besides seeing Ali”.

“No other reason”, the man replied, putting his arm around the young woman “I knew that you were going to stop here for 24 hours in order to refuel so I figured I’d come by to catch up with my favourite red head”.

“And…how many red heads actually do you know?” Alyssa asked.

“Just one”, James answered “still makes you my favourite ice dancing, star wars loving red head”. 

“Oh, stop it”, Alyssa mumbled, blushing.

“Hmm…nope”, James hummed “it’s too much fun” and the empath blushed even more.

“How did you know we’d be here?” the Doctor demanded, eyeing the blonde warily.

“A friend told me”, James replied, vaguely.

“What friend?” the Time Lord pressed.

“Does it matter what friend told him Doctor?” Alyssa spoke up “he’s here and that’s all that matters”.

“Couldn’t have said that better myself”, James said “now since you lot have got plenty of time, I’ve got something to show you”. He grabbed Alyssa’s hand and led her out of the TARDIS.

“What did you want to show me?” she asked as they walked, the Doctor and Jack trailing after them.

James shot her a smile “it’s a surprise”, he answered “but you’re gonna like it” he glanced at the two following them “no offense guys, this is just for Ali and I. We’ll meet you two later”.

“I don’t think…” the Doctor started.

“Doctor, I’m with James so I’ll be perfectly fine”, Alyssa assured him.

“She’s right, I won’t let anything happen to her”, James added.

The Time Lord sighed “fine. We’ll meet you at the TARDIS in a few hours”, he said.

“Great!” the blonde said, happily “see ya!”

The Doctor and Jack watched the man pick up the pace, running off with Alyssa. “So, what shall we do then?” Jack questioned.

“I…I don’t know”, the Time Lord admitted, his eyes still on the retreating pair “something, I guess”. 

“She’ll be alright”, Jack said, seeing where his thoughts had gone “like James said, he wont let anything happen to Ali and I’m inclined to believe him”.

\--------------

“Can I open my eyes?” Alyssa asked, clutching James’ arm with her eyes firmly closed as per the blonde’s instructions.

“Not yet, Ali”, the man said, positioning the young woman into the middle of the room. He then took out his sonic, smiling at the red head before he pressed the button. Pink, green and blue ribbons of light appeared on the blackened ceiling, a perfect imitation of the northern lights. “Ok, now you can”, James said.

Alyssa opened her eyes and gasped in awe. “It’s beautiful”, she breathed “I’ve always wanted to see the northern lights”.

“I know”, James murmured, which the empath didn’t hear as she was too absorbed in the colours. He knew how much she loved seeing the natural phenomenon in person and with what she’d just gone through with Rose trying to kill her via the Dalek…which he still hated her for it. Though having said that, what she’d done at the museum paled in comparison to what she did later. His hands curled into fists, shaking in anger as he thought about what that stupid ape did out of jealousy against Alyssa. He knew the timeline had to be maintained which sadly meant he wasn’t allowed to protect her from everything that was coming…but that one thing…maybe just maybe he might be able to do something about. It might be a stretch though and River would definitely advise against it.

“Are you ok?” Alyssa asked, concerned as she felt his emotions shift towards anger and hatred. That threw her quite a bit considering it was pretty opposite to what she normally sensed from him.

“I’m ok”, James replied. _I’ve got to calm down_ he thought, taking several breaths. He didn’t want to worry Alyssa when this was supposed to be a nice day for her.

“You sure?” the red head questioned, touching his arm “If something is bothering you…”

“I’m fine, I promise”, the blonde assured her with a small smile “my thoughts just ran away from me, that’s all”.

Alyssa laughed and James relaxed “mine does that all the time, super annoying isn’t it?”

“Ain’t that the truth”, he agreed “so, do you like it?” he gestured to the aurora borealis.

“Like it?” Alyssa repeated “I love it! Thank you, so much”. She kissed his cheek making him smile and a pleased feeling flooded through him.

“You’re welcome”, James said.

They spent the next couple of hours watching the coloured lights shift and change before the left. “Thanks for that, James. I really appreciate it”, Alyssa said as they walked.

“Good, I’m glad”, the blonde said. As the pair rounded a corner, a man rushed past them bumping into Alyssa in the process, pushing her into James.

“You ok?” he asked, steadying her.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, the 21 year old replied “that guy really should’ve watched where he was going”.

“Tell me about it”, James agreed and then he noticed a red fez which made him grin. Oh, of course! The first time she found a fez which started off her interest in wearing them!

The empath bent down to pick it up. “It’s a fez”, she stated turning it over in her hands, eyeing it curiously.

“Interesting headwear”, James remarked “Why would anyone be wearing that?”

Alyssa shrugged “beats me” she put it on her head “what do you think?”

“It kina suits you plus it goes with your hair”, James replied. 

“Thanks” Alyssa took it off her head “what should we do with it?”

“I’d leave it”, James answered “If the guy wants it, he’ll come back”. 

“I suppose so”, Alyssa recently agreed. She didn’t feel right about just leaving it lying about, someone else might take it. But like James said if the man wanted it, he’ll come back. Alyssa spotted a shop with railings in front of the window _perfect_! She thought. It wasn’t far from where the man bumped into her and no one would make the effort to get the fez out from behind the railings with the exception of the owner. At least that’s what she hoped. Alyssa went over to the shop and wedged the fez between the railings and the window. She walked back to where James was waiting for her as one of the clocks in the window reached 11 am.

It didn’t take them long to reach a coffee shop where they decided to stop to grab a tea and some cake. Pretty soon the two of them were laughing and having a good time. Alyssa’s laughter suddenly stopped when she noticed what or more specifically who was on the front page of the newspaper that the man on the table next to them was reading. “Ali?” James asked as she got up and snatched the paper from the man, ignoring his protests. 

“We need to go. Now”, Alyssa said, showing it to him.

James cursed under his breath, seeing the human guise of the female Slitheen that had tried to hurt Alyssa! “the Doctor needs to see this”, he proclaimed, grabbing her hand and running out of the coffee shop.

“I don’t understand _how_ she survived!” the red head exclaimed as they ran “The Doctor told me that Downing Street was destroyed along with all the Slitheen!”

“Seems like she survived somehow”, James stated, his anger rising the more he thought about how Margaret had hurt her.

\-----------

“Doctor! Jack!” Alyssa shouted when she and James neared the two males who was loitering near the TARDIS.

“Ali? What’s wrong?” the Doctor asked, seeing that she seemed rather panicked.

“Show them”, Alyssa panted. James held out the paper while he too tried to catch his breath. The Doctor took the paper and scanned the front page.

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, he muttered seeing the photo of Margret the Slitheen.

~City hall foyer~

“Ok, so according to you Doctor, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit”, Jack explained “right, so…our plan of attack will be a basic 57-56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you’ll be taking the face to face with the Slitheen. That'll designate Exit 1, I'll cover Exit 2. James, you Exit 3. Ali, you take Exit 4. Have you got that?”

While Jack rattled all that off, the Doctor eyed him with mild surprise at him impertinence. Alyssa looked utterly lost, understanding none of what he said except for the fact that they were going to split up. James was highly amused by their reactions. “Excuse me. Who's in charge?” the Time Lord asked sternly.

“Sorry”, Jack said apologetically “Awaiting orders, sir”.

“Right, here's the plan” the Doctor paused realising that Jack’s plan was the best and only one they had “Like he said. Nice plan” James quietly snickered “Anything else?”

“Yeah, slight amendment to the plan, Ali is coming with me”, James spoke up “it would be safer”, he added when the red head opened her mouth to question him. 

“That’s a good idea”, the Doctor agreed. While he would’ve preferred the empath to be with him, James was the better option given how Margaret had tried to kill his friend last time they met.

“Present arms”, Jack said pulling out a phone.

The Doctor and James did the same. Alyssa didn’t need to since she was going with the blonde. “Speed dial?” Jack said and they all press a button on their devices, connecting them all.

“Yup”, the Doctor said popping p.

“Ready”, James added with a smile.

“See ya in hell”, Jack said giving the trio a lazy grin before strolling off to the right. The Doctor, James and Alyssa walk straight ahead.

“Are you ok?” James asked, noticing how anxious Alyssa seemed to be as they waited on the Doctor’s word.

“In all honesty? No, not really”, the red head confessed, hand going to her neck “the last time I met that alien…”

“I know”, James said softly “but this time its different. This time I’m here to make sure she doesn’t hurt you”.

Alyssa gave him a small smile “thanks”, she said, grateful. It was about half a minute later when the Doctor’s voice came over James’ phone.

_“Slitheen heading north”_

“On our way” the pair said together. James hung up and they took off down the corridor. In their haste to reach their designated exit, Alyssa and James pushed past two secretaries, sending paperwork flying.

“Sorry!” Alyssa called back.

The pair burst out of the door and only ran a short distance when they saw Margaret. The plump woman turned to head the other way, only to have that direction blocked off by Jack who was running towards her. Her eyes widen with shock and she runs back the way she came only to discover that the Doctor was climbing down the scaffolding.

Seeing there was only one way left to go, Margaret took off as fast as her legs can carry her. James chased after the alien, tackling her to the floor as best as he could. He then grabbed her, hauling her to her feet. “Oh, why can’t you people leave me alone?” Margaret grumbled “What did I ever do to you?”

“You tried to kill Ali”, James said, angrily “for that, there is no mercy”. The Doctor was rather taken aback by how he was acting very similarly to the way he would be as the Oncoming Storm, though reined in quite a bit.

\------------------

The blonde all but frog marched Margaret into the TARDIS, Alyssa, the Doctor and Jack following him in. Suddenly the panel containing the heart of the ship flew open and blasted the Slitheen with a golden light. “Get down!” the Time Lord shouted, pulling Alyssa to the grilled floor. James and Jack quickly followed suit.

“What’s happening!” the red head cried, clutching onto the Doctor tightly, hiding her face in his leather jacket to shield her eyes from the glare.

“The TARDIS is taking her revenge!” James told her loudly over the Slitheen’s screams. He just about noticed through the bright light that Alyssa’s red hair was now gold, just like the time vortex that was being shot at the Slitheen. When the light faded, the four of them got to their feet and gaped at the spot where Margaret once stood.

“Bloody hell, when she takes her revenge…she _really_ takes it”, Alyssa breathed, her locks having gone back the red shade they were before.

“She sure does”, James agreed. He placed a hand on her shoulder “at least you’re safe from that Slitheen, now”, he added. _And I’ve managed to change things_ he thought, remembering how it was supposed to go. Hopefully it hadn’t effected things, timeline wise since it wasn’t a fixed point or a major development….his eyes widened. The extrapolator! He almost forgot about it! He better get that before they took off, as the device was rather vital in a couple of their future trips. “I’ve got to go get something, real quick but I’ll be back”, James told them.

“What do you think he’s going to get?” Jack asked, after the blonde left.

Alyssa shrugged “No clue”, she replied “maybe he went for some more cake?” she suggested. 

“Oh, I hope so. I’m starving”, Jack said, rubbing his stomach.

\---------

It was about 10 minutes later when James came back, carrying something under his arm. “No cake?” Jack pouted, disappointed.

“Cake?” James repeated, confused.

“We didn’t know what you were going to get so I suggested you went for cake”, Alyssa explained “but that doesn’t look like anything edible”.

“Nope it isn’t”, James said and held it out.

“Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?” Jack asked, eyeing it.

“It sure is”, the blonde confirmed “and its stacked with power. You’ll definitely be needing it”.

“Needing it for what?” the Doctor questioned, taking it from him.

“Now, now Doctor, that would be telling”, James teased, shaking his finger at him. Alyssa giggled at the Time Lord’s annoyed look.

“Can we get some cake, please?” Jack pleaded “I’m hungry”.

“I could go for another piece too”, Alyssa agreed, looping her arm around his. The four of them left the TARDIS once again but this time to have some fun as a group. 


	10. Bad Wolf

Alyssa groaned as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see a dark skinned man crouching beside her. “What happened?” she asked blearily as she sat up.

“It's all right… It's the transmat. Does your head in” the red head had a look around at her surroundings with a frown on her face. “Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?”

“Alyssa”, Alyssa replied.

“Just remember do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law”, the man said firmly. 

“What do you mean, android? Like a robot?” Alyssa asked before the man could answer a woman started calling out instructions.

“Positions, everyone! Thank you!”

The man helped Alyssa to her feet. The young woman put a hand to her head and blinked when a few petals drifted onto the floor. Feeling around, Alyssa’s fingers came into contact with something in her hair. Carefully she pulled it out and stared at the thing lying in her hand. It was a small sprig of flowers…cherry blossom, if she had to guess. For a moment she was confused but then it hit her “Japan 1336!” she exclaimed making the man who helped her up confused. “Uh that’s where we’d just come from, The Doctor, Jack and me”, she explained.

The Doctor had taken her there after the Cardiff trip. James couldn’t come as he had something else he needed to do but had promised to see her again soon. For fun, Alyssa had decided to dress up for the times which included a twist on the traditional geisha hairstyle. She remembered that a young girl had given her the small sprig of flowers that she was currently holding. Alyssa looked around for her friends “where are they?” she asked not seeing them.

“That's enough chat! Positions! Final call!” the woman with the clip board called out standing next to an inactive robot. 6 podiums surround the raised podium the robot was on. The set up looked very familiar to her.

“I'm not supposed to be here”, Alyssa said to the man.

“It says Alyssa on the podium”, the man said. Alyssa’s eyes widened as sure enough her name lit up on one of the podiums. “Come on!” the man said before dashing to stand behind a podium with the name Roderick on it. Alyssa went over and stood behind her own podium. She looked around and it finally clicked, she knew exactly where she was.

It was confirmed when the android raised its head after being activated and said “Welcome to The Weakest Link!”

~Big Brother House~

The Doctor was NOT happy at all. He was stuck inside the damn Big Brother house with what appears to be no way out. There had to be a way out! There just had to be! Alyssa and Jack were out there somewhere probably stuck in a similar situation. The Doctor knew Jack could handle himself but Alyssa…his hearts clenched at the thought of her being trapped…terrified….he had to get out! He had to find her, fast! The Doctor looked at the camera “here’s the latest update from the Big Brother house. I’m getting out”, he said glaring at the camera “I’m gonna find Jack and Ali…then I’m gonna find you”. He placed a finger on the lens threateningly “and if _she_ gets hurt…you’ll find out why I’m called the Oncoming Storm”.

~Weakest Link~

Alyssa knew there was no point panicking, she’d just do as best as she could and hope that the Doctor and Jack could find her. “…Three, and cue!”

“Let's play ‘The Weakest Link’” Music played. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?

“Bread”, Agorax replied.

“Correct. Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?”

“Is it Clavadoe?” Fitch guessed.

“No, Pandoff. Alyssa, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?”

“One hundred”, Alyssa replied glad that it was an easy question. She knew they weren’t all going to be like that.

“Correct. Rodrick”

“Bank”, Roderick said quickly before Anne Droid asked the question.

“Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?”

“E”, Roderick answered easily.

“Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?”

“Default”, Colleen said.

“Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?”

“Er…Touchdown”, Broff said a little uncertain.

“No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?”

“Vowels”

“Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or white?”

“Um…White” _I knew that one_ Alyssa thought. She wondered why Fitch looked so down when she got the question wrong. It was only a game after all.

“No, red. Alyssa, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?”

“I haven’t the foggiest”, Alyssa replied shrugging.

“No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole”

On the highest level a woman was watching Alyssa with a frown on her face “why isn’t she bothered by getting those questions wrong?”

“Rodrick, in maths, what is nine squared?” the Anne Droid asked.

“Oh, my God… I don't think she knows…” the woman said worried at how laid back Alyssa was. Pavale, a male programmer looked over her shoulder.

“And I've got a housemate who appeared out of nowhere. I told you, it's like the game's running itself”, the man said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, Alyssa, what do you actually do?” Anne Droid asked while everyone decided who they thought was the Weakest Link.

“I’m travelling at the moment”, the girl replied.

“Another way of saying unemployed”

“No”, Alyssa said.

“Have you got a job?”

“I do, I’m not currently there at the moment. I’m-“ she was cut off by the Anne Droid.

“Then you are unemployed! Why Fitch?” Anne Droid demanded.

“She got a few questions wrong”, Alyssa replied.

“Oh, you'd know all about that”, Anne Droid said with what sounded like sarcasm.

“Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch…” Alyssa looks at Fitch who was sobbing quietly “I'm sorry…that's the game. That's how it works…I had to vote for someone” she didn’t understand why Fitch was so upset.

“Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think”, Fitch said to the Anne Droid. Alyssa could see and feel that she was terrified. Which confused her even more. Why was she so scared? It was only a game after all. It wasn’t life or death.

“In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but its votes that count”

“I'm sorry. Oh please… Oh God, help me!” Fitch begged. She looked around at her fellow constants for help they couldn’t give. Roderick looked away while Broff sobbed into his board he was holding up. Alyssa looked around at them all still really confused, their mixed emotions not helping any.

“Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye!” the Anne Droid’s mouth opened to reveal a gun which fired a gold laser at Fitch. Alyssa stared at the spot where the woman once stood shocked. She turned to Roderick wanting answers.

“What the hell has just happened?” Alyssa demanded.

“She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated”, he informed her calmly wiping his board clean. He didn’t even look the least bit upset that someone had just been killed in front of him.

“But I voted for her”, Alyssa said quietly “I can’t play this. I won’t”. She turned to go when Broff jumped off his own podium and tried to make a run for it and was promptly disintegrated.

“Don't try to escape. It's play… or die”, Roderick told her. Alyssa stayed where she was. She had no choice, she had to play the game.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next round Colleen was disintegrated. “Colleen was clever. She banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?” Alyssa asked cleaning off her board.

“’cos I want to keep you in. You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation”

Alyssa stiffened hearing that “Bad Wolf again”, she said quietly. It seemed that those two words were more than just a coincidence. _Maybe I’m not here by mistake_ she thought as she recalled the number of times she'd seen/heard those two words. _someone’s been planning this._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the third round it saw Agorax getting disintegrated. That left Alyssa and Roderick in the head to head. “Right, that's the end of _tactical_ voting” Roderick said wiping off his board “You're on your own now”.

 _I can do this_ Alyssa thought. She really, really hoped that the Doctor was going to show up soon.

“Alyssa, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?” Anne Droid asked Alyssa. This was her first question in the head to head. Roderick already got one question right.

“York”, Alyssa guessed.

“No, the correct answer is Sheffield. Rodrick, in literature, the author of ‘Lucky’ was Jackie who?”

“Stewart”

“No, the correct answer is Collins. Alyssa, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?”

“Boe” Alyssa said. She wasn’t despondent about getting her first question wrong. There was still a few questions to go.

“That is the correct answer. Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?”

“Hoshbin Frane”

“That is the correct answer” Roderick was one up on Alyssa “Alyssa, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?”

“Uh…Mars?” Alyssa said unsure.

“No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?”

“Would that be a goffle?”

“No, the correct answer is a paab. Alyssa, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?”

“Hats?” Alyssa guessed, crossing her fingers hoping it was right.

“That is the correct answer” the red head let out a relieved breath when the Anne Droid said that.

Alyssa and Roderick were now tied in the head to head. “Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?”

“San Chen”, Roderick replied.

“That is the correct answer” Alyssa knew she had to get the next one right or she was going to be disintegrated.

“Alyssa, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?”

Alyssa stared at the Anne Droid who just stared back at her. “Reykjavik”

“No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura”

Alyssa closed her eyes and dropped her head. She’d lost and there was no sign of Jack and the Doctor.

“Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits”

“Oh, thank you, thank you so much”, Roderick practically gushed.

“Ali!” the young woman heard the Doctor shout. She turned her head to see the Doctor and Jack running in. _Oh thank god!_

“Stop this game!” Jack ordered the woman with the clip board, the floor manager.

“Alyssa, you leave this life with nothing…” Anna Droid said but Alyssa was focused on her friends that were on the set but too far away.

“Stop this game!” Jack shouted. 

“I order you to stop this game!” the Doctor yelled.

“We’re live on air!” the floor manager shouted at him.

The Doctor runs across the large room as fast as he could. Alyssa runs towards him, shoving a podium aside. “You are the weakest link” the Anne Droid said behind her.

“Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!” Alyssa shouts. When she’s mere feet away from the Doctor, she is shot in the back by the Anne Droid. She let out a scream, disintegrating in front of the horrified Time Lord and 51st century human.

“What the hell did you do to her?” Jack shouted furious striding towards the set.

The Doctor knelt by the pile of dust that used to be Alyssa feeling numb from shock. He was so close. If he’d only he had been quicker she might be alive right now. But she wasn’t because he was too slow. He was never going to see Alyssa again. Never hear her laugh…see her smile….

It was in the moment that he realised Jack was right. He felt something toward the red head. whether it was love, he didn’t know but it was definitely much more than a friendship. Unfortunately he wasn’t going to have a chance to explore further as she was gone.

~spaceship~

Alyssa opened her eyes to find herself somewhere else. She slowly sat up, glad that she was alive. Her relief was short lived when she was an all too familiar alien. “That’s impossible…” she breathed. Alyssa scrambled backwards as it trundled towards her “You’re dead…I saw you die!” she cried.


	11. Parting of the Ways

**AN: Merry Christmas 2020 everybody! Have fun, stay safe and healthy.**

Alyssa sat on the floor, back against the wall staring at the Daleks, trying to not let what she was picking up from them get to her. But it was difficult, she’d never felt so much hatred from anybody. Plus she couldn’t believe there were more Daleks.

She nearly cried in relief when one Dalek announced that the Doctor had located them. Alyssa was forced to her feet a large screen popped up.

On floor 500 the Doctor was glaring at the 3 Dalek’s flanking Alyssa with distaste. “I will talk to the Doctor”

“The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene”, one of the Dalek stated.

“Oh, really? Why's that, then?” the Doctor asked.

“We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated”, the Dalek said.

“No”

Everyone looked at the Doctor surprised by his answer. Even Alyssa was a bit surprised by that. _He must have a plan_ she thought, really hoping that was the case. He wouldn’t leave her in the Dalek’s clutches, he just wouldn’t. “Explain yourself”

“I said no”, the Doctor repeated.

“What is the meaning of this negative?” the Dalek asked.

“It means no”, the Doctor simply said.

“But she will be destroyed”, the Dalek said.

The Doctor stood up “No! ‘Cos this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Alyssa Palmer from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!”

Alyssa grinned hearing the passion in his voice. “But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan”, one of the Daleks pointed out.

“Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death”, the Doctor taunted “Ali?”

“Yes, Doctor?” Alyssa said eagerly

“I'm coming to get you” the Doctor promised, raising his sonic screwdriver ending the transmission.

“The Doctor is initiating hostile action!” one of the Daleks stated.

“The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!” another ordered.

Alyssa was startled when they started to spin around wildly. She stepped back when one of them rounded on her “You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions”, it ordered.

“No”, Alyssa shot back.

“Predict! Predict! Predict!” the Dalek demanded sounding hysterical.

“Never”, she said firmly.

“TARDIS detected in flight”, a second Dalek said moments after Alyssa had refused to help them a second time.

“Launch missiles! Exterminate!”

Alyssa bit her lip, fiddling with her charm bracelet, hoping that the next words she heard wasn’t ‘the TARDIS is destroyed’. Instead of hearing those words being declared by the Dalek’s, she heard something far more wonderful. The sound of the TARDIS.

She smiled when she saw the faint outline of the blue box slowly appearing around her. Unfortunately she wasn’t the only one the TARDIS materialised around, it appeared around the Dalek that was right next to her.

“Ali, get down!” the Doctor shouted at her. Alyssa immediately dropped to the grilled floor.

“Exterminate!” the Dalek shouted firing its laser. It completely misses which enables Jack to take it out with the modified Defabricator.

The Doctor hugged Alyssa tightly when she got to her feet “I told you I'd come and get you”, he said, his hearts no slowing down to a normal rate, now that she was in his arms.

“Yes you did”, she said smiling at him.

“You alright?” he asked her.

“I am now”, she replied.

“Hey, don't I get a hug?” Jack asked.

“Of course you do”, Alyssa said going over and hugged him.

“Shall we go meet the neighbours then?” the Doctor asked the pair and without waiting for a reply, he left the TARDIS. Alyssa ran after him knowing that he would be shot on sight. She was surprised when the Dalek rays were stopped by a force field that surrounded the blue box. 

The Doctor took several steps forward while Jack and Alyssa hung back “Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions…but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear” the Dalek’s eye stalks twitch nervously “Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?”

“They survived through me”

The Doctor turned towards the voice and was startled when Dalek Emperor was illuminated, towering above all of them. “Ali… Captain…this is the Emperor of the Daleks”, the Doctor said staring at the Emperor in awe.

“You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive”

“I get it”, the Doctor said.

“Do not interrupt!”

“Do not interrupt!”

“Do not interrupt!”

“I think you’re forgetting something. I’m the Doctor. And there’s one thing I can do- its talk” _you’ve got that right_ Alyssa thought. Despite the fact she couldn’t understand most of what he was saying, she loved to listen to him talk/ramble. Especially when it was something he was passionate about.

“I’ve got 5 billion languages, and you haven’t got _one_ way of stopping me. So if anybody is gonna shut up, it’s you!” The Doctor grinned when the Daleks rolled back slightly from his words. “Okey doke. So, where were we?” the Doctor asked turning back to the Emperor.

“We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured”, the Emperor explained.

“So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead”, the Doctor surmised.

“That makes them half human”, Jack said.

“Those words are blasphemy”, the Emperor declared.

“Do not blaspheme”

“Do not blaspheme”

“Do not blaspheme”

“Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek”, the Emperor said.

“Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?” Alyssa asked.

“I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!”

“Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!”

“They're insane! Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad”, the Doctor said quietly to Alyssa and Jack. He looked at the Daleks with pity as he walked forward “But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity” the Doctor shook his head “You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going”

The Doctor turned around and went back to where Alyssa and Jack stood. He took the girl’s hand and walked back to the TARDIS without looking back at the Emperor. Once the Doctor had closed the door, he leans his head against it no longer looking as confident as he was before. Alyssa went over and hugged him, getting the feeling that he needed it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the TARDIS appeared back on floor 500, the Doctor strode out, heading straight for the controls. “Turn everything up. All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Do it!” he ordered.

“What does it do?” the Male Programmer asked doing what the Doctor asked.

“Stops the Daleks from transmitting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes”, the Male Programmer explained.

“So the planet’s defenceless”, Alyssa said not happy about that.

The Doctor then noticed Lynda, one of the housemates from Big Brother was still there. “What are you still doing on board?” he turned to the Male Programmer “I told you to evacuate everyone”.

“She wouldn’t go”

“Didn’t wanna leave ya”, Lynda told the Doctor.

“Who exactly are you?” Alyssa asked curious about the woman who seemed to know the Doctor. The Time Lord in question walked over to another set of desks.

“Lynda Moss” Lynda replied holding out her hand “and you’re Ali right?”

“That’s right”, Alyssa confirmed shaking her hand.

“The Doctor’s told me quite a bit about you”, Lynda told her “Jack too”, and she added nodding to the American man.

“Oh really?” Alyssa asked looking at Jack.

“It was all good things”, he assured her. Alyssa nodded, sensing he was telling the truth. They all looked over at the Doctor was he started ripping out wires from the desks.

“Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone?” the Doctor looked at them all expecting someone to answer him. “Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter, this station”

Jack stared at him trying to work it out “If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?”

“You've got to be kidding”, he said finally figuring it out.

“Give the man a medal!”

“A Delta Wave?” Jack said incredulous.

“A Delta Wave!” the Doctor said rather excitedly.

“What's a Delta Wave?” Alyssa asked not knowing what that was.

“A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed”, Jack explained.

“And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!” the Doctor added.

“Well, get started and do it then”, Lynda said.

“Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, ooh, 3 days?” the Doctor said quickly working it out “How long till the Fleet arrive?”

“Twenty two minutes”, the Male Programmer replied.

The Doctor frantically pulled out another cable from underneath a desk, stared at the end for a second before he looked up and beamed at them all.

A little while later they were all gathered around the computer, the Doctor having used the extrapolator, wiring it up in a way that created a forcefield around Satellite 5. “The forcefield doesn’t stop the Daleks from physically invading”, Jack told them all with the exception of the Doctor who was still working away at the desks.

“Do they know about the Delta Wave?” the Male Programmer asked hoping they didn’t.

“They’ll have worked it out at the same time. So, if they want to stop the Doctor that means they’ve got to get to this level, 500” he indicates on the illustrative diagram on the screen “Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top 6 levels, 500 to 495. So, they’ll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up”

“Who’re they fighting?” the male programmer asked

“Us”, Jack replied.

“And…what’re we fighting with?” the male programmer asked worriedly. He’d never fought a day in his life.

“The guards had guns with bastic bullets, that’s enough to blow a Dalek wide open”, Jack explained.

“There’s 5 of us”, the female programmer said skeptically.

“Ali, you can help me”, the Doctor called to the red head who went over to where he was working.

“What do you need me to do?” she asked.

“Strip those wires for me”, the Doctor replied nodding to a bundle of wires, holding out a tool for her to use. Alyssa took the tool, sat down and started stripping the wires. She looked up when Lynda came over.

The woman gave them both a brief goodbye before leaving. Then Jack came over to say goodbye. He gave the Doctor a kiss on the lips which didn’t surprise Alyssa as much as it should have. She was used to Jack Harkness and his flirting ways. Although he no longer flirted with her, they had more of a sibling relationship. “I’m glad to have met you Ali”, Jack said hugging her.

“Me too. Thanks for being my big brother”

“You’re welcome”, Jack said kissing the top of her head. He stepped back and placed a hand on both of their shoulders “see ya both in hell”, he said and ran off. Alyssa watched him go with a heavy heart. She knew that she wasn’t going to see him again. Even if the Doctor was able to finish the Delta Wave in time, there was no guarantee that they’d even survive it.

Alyssa could guess that the Doctor would try to do something to trick her into the TARDIS, to send her home in order to keep her safe. She wouldn’t be angry at him for doing that, she would understand his reasoning. So instead of waiting for the Doctor to trick her into the TARDIS, she was going to make the first move.

“Doctor is it possible to send the TARDIS away without you being in it to pilot her?” Alyssa asked.

“It is”, the Doctor replied “Why do you ask?”

“Because I want you to send me home”, Alyssa said.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at her in surprise. That had been the last thing he’d expected her to say. “You want me to send you home”, the Doctor repeated slightly hoping that he’d just misheard what she said.

“Yes, I do”, Alyssa confirmed “Don’t look at me like that, you had to have been considering it yourself”.

“I have”, the Doctor admitted “I just didn’t expect you to tell me you wanted to go home. I thought I’d have to…”

“Trick me somehow?” the Doctor nodded “I figured you might be thinking of doing that so I decided to make the first move. If I’m going home, it’s going to be on _my_ terms, not yours. Besides I know the odds of us surviving this are smaller than the odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field, and those odds are very small” the Doctor had to smile at her reference to Star Wars, he knew she was a big fan “Besides, I have my mother to think about. She’d be devastated if I didn’t come home”.

“I understand Ali” the Doctor said standing up “when you get home there’s a few of things you can do for me”.

“Name it”

“Firstly, leave the TARDIS wherever she lands. Let her die, gather dust and become a strange little thing on a street corner. Secondly, have a fantastic life. And finally, spare me a thought once in a while, ok?”

Alyssa nodded “I promise that I’ll do all those things”, she vowed. She knew it was going to be hard living a normal life, especially after what she’d experienced travelling with the Doctor. But for him, she would try.

The Doctor hugged her “thank you”, he said kissing the top of her head. They stayed there in each other’s arms trying to make this hug last as long as they could, seeing as it was the last one.

Eventually Alyssa moved away and walked over to the TARDIS. She gave him one last smile before she stepped inside, closing the door. The Doctor took out his sonic, pointed it at the box and pressed the button. He watched as the TARDIS faded away taking with it the young woman who’d held a special place in his hearts.

\--------------

Alyssa let go of the console when the shaking stopped. “Well this is it. Thanks for taking me to all those amazing places” she unclasped the chain that the TARDIS key hung from and placed it on the console, ignoring the sad hum the ship emitted. “I don’t usually like saying goodbye but under the circumstances, I’ll make an exception” Alyssa took a breath “Goodbye TARDIS”.

She patted the console one last time before heading for the ramp. When Alyssa reached the doors, she heard a soft click. She grasped the handle and tugged only to find that the doors were locked. The TARDIS had locked her in!

“Look I have to go. The Doctor wants me to get on with my life and I can’t do that if I’m locked in here. So could you please unlock your doors?”

 ** _No_** the TARDIS replied making Alyssa frown.

“Why not?” she asked turning back to face the console.

**_You have to go back_ **

“I can’t, I was the one who decided to leave”, Alyssa said “Even if I changed my mind and I could go back, he’d send me away again”.

 ** _You have to go back_** the TARDIS repeated.

“Why?” Alyssa asked.

**_You have to save the Doctor_ **

“How am I supposed to do that?” Alyssa questioned “I’m just an ordinary human, there’s no way I can save him from the Daleks”.

**_You are far more than just an ordinary human, Ali. You’re special. Why do you think I formed a bond with you?_ **

“Well, technically you did it because it was foretold. Whatever, that means”, Alyssa argued. The TARDIS let out a sigh. Seems like she was going to have to remind the young woman the most important part of what she’d shown her before.

****

**_Paths intertwine_ **

**_The Lonely God and the Empath_ **

**_One burdened by war_ **

**_The other with their gift_ **

**_But when the two meet_ **

**_A friendship is formed_ **

**_A bond created from trust_ **

**_Between ship and companion_ **

**_Connects all three_ **

**_Time, Space and Emotion_ **

“Wow”, Alyssa breathed, slightly overwhelmed by this information “I had no idea”.

**_Now you do sweetie_ **

“So…how exactly do I save the Doctor?” the red asked.

**_Look into my heart_ **

“Wait…your heart?” Alyssa repeated “isn’t that what destroyed Margaret?”

 ** _It is_ **the TARDIS confirmed **_but that was only because she hurt you. My heart wouldn’t harm you one bit._**

“I don’t know…” the empath said, now unsure about her decision. She wanted to help the Doctor now but she didn’t think her looking into the heart of the TARDIS was the best or safest way to do it.

 ** _It’ll be ok_** the ship assured her **_you’ll be alright._ **

Alyssa sighed “Ok, I’ll do it”, she agreed.

 ** _Good_** the TARDIS said and the panel containing the heart cracked open.

“I hope I’m not going to regret this”, she murmured going over to the panel. She took a deep breath, reached out and pulled it up. Alyssa gasped as golden light streamed into her eyes, her hair turning gold. As she stared into the heart, the engines started up and soon they were flying back through the time vortex back to the Doctor.

~Satellite 5/Game Station~

The Doctor braced himself for his death when he heard the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS. He stares in shock as the doors fly open to reveal Alyssa standing there, golden light spilling out around her. When she stepped out, the Doctor stumbled backwards falling to the ground. “What've you done?” the Doctor asked scared.

Alyssa looked down at him, her green eyes now turned gold from the vortex. Even her red hair had turned golden from her bonding with the TARDIS “I looked into the TARDIS and she looked into me”, she said her voice echoing.

“You looked into the Time Vortex. Ali, no one's meant to see that”, the Doctor said staring at her.

What Alyssa said next came as a surprise to the Time Lord “I am. It’s why she chose me, I was born to do this”, she said.

“This is the Abomination!” the Emperor Dalek screamed.

A Dalek fired at her but Alyssa simply held up her hand. The bolt froze and reversed back into the gun. The Doctor stared at her amazed “I am the Bad Wolf, the TARDIS’s daughter…the daughter of time…I take the words…” Alyssa waves her hand at the words Bad Wolf Corporation “I scatter them in time and space” they rise up and float away “a message to lead myself here”.

“Ali, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now”, the Doctor said urgently. Alyssa looked straight ahead as if she hadn’t heard him. “You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn”, he added his concern growing for the young woman. Even though the TARDIS had chosen her for this, there was no way she’d be able to survive with the vortex flowing through her. She was only human. A special one at that but she was human, none the less. Having the vortex in her for too long would inevitably kill her.

Alyssa suddenly looked at him “I want you safe”, she said, tears in her eyes “My Doctor. Protected from the false god”.

“You cannot hurt me. I am immortal” the Emperor Dalek declared. Alyssa looked up at the Dalek facing her.

“You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them” Alyssa raised her hand and the Dalek in front of her disintegrated into golden particles “Everything must come to dust…all things. Everything dies” she looked to the side and the Daleks lined up were also reduced to golden particles “The Time War ends”, Alyssa said as the Emperor and his entire mother ship turned into golden particles, dissolving away into oblivion.

“Ali, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go”, the Doctor urged.

“I can’t. There’s one more she wants me to do”, Alyssa said.

In the corridor, Jack takes a huge intake of air as his eyes snap open….

The Doctor felt what she’d done and knew it was wrong. Why would the TARDIS want her to bring Jack back to life? He was broken from his thoughts when Alyssa spoke again “I can see everything. All that is…all that was…all that ever could be”

The Doctor stands up abruptly. He understood completely what she could see, he was it all the time “That’s what I see. All the time. And doesn’t it drive you mad?”

“Yes”, she replied “it’s too much” her voice started to tremble and the Doctor saw her face contort in pain “My head…its killing me…”

The Doctor reached out, cupping her face “I think you need a Doctor”, he said softly before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. As he kissed her, the time vortex flows out of her eyes and into the Doctor’s. Slowly, they parted, gazing at each other before Alyssa’s eyes fluttered closed and fell into his arms, unconscious.

The Doctor laid her carefully down on the floor before turning to the TARDIS and exhaling the time vortex out of his mouth. The golden energy flowed back into the ship and its doors close. He knelt down, regarding the young woman whose hair had gone back to its original red as he reached out and tenderly stroking her face.

A moment later, he gently picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS, the door swinging shut behind him. The Doctor put her down on the grilled floor and sent the TARDIS into the time vortex. He winced in pain as the regeneration process was starting. _I can’t go. Not yet_ the Doctor thought. It wouldn’t be fair to Alyssa if she woke up to find he’d changed.

Eventually she regained consciousness. “What happened?” Alyssa asked sitting up and rubbing her head rather confused.

“You don’t remember?” the Doctor asked mildly surprised. When he’d pulled the vortex from her, he had seen why the TARDIS had bonded with her and had heard the ‘prophecy’ from the ship. He had no idea when he met Alyssa that this was what was going to happen.

Alyssa shook her head, getting to her feet “No. I remember a golden light… and there was this singing…”

“That’s right! I sang a song and the Dalek’s ran away”, the Doctor said cheerfully.

Alyssa closed her eyes, frowning in concentration as she tried to recall something else. While she did that, the Doctor noticed the veins in the hand resting on the console shimmer for a brief moment with a golden light.

“I can’t remember anything else…” Alyssa said opening her eyes and looking at the Doctor.

“Ali I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses” the Doctor laughed at his own joke. Alyssa giggled too “Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny”

“Then why can’t we go?” she asked.

“Maybe you will. And maybe I will. But not like this”, the Doctor replied.

Alyssa was confused by that “what does that mean?”

The Doctor opened his mouth to explain when he was suddenly forced backward with a blast of golden light. He clutched his stomach as though he’d been punched. “Stay away!” he said urgently as Alyssa rushed forward, her face full of concern.

“Doctor, what’s going on?” she asked looking at him worriedly.

“I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, no one’s meant to do that” he screwed his eyes up in pain “every cell in my body is dying”

Alyssa’s eyes widened in horror “oh god”, she breathed _what I have a done?_ “I’m so sorry, I meant to save you. Not kill you”

“It’s not your fault Ali. And you did save me, in so many ways”, the Doctor managed to say.

“Isn’t there anything we can do to save you now?” Alyssa asked really hoping there was.

“Yeah, I’m doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it’s…sort of a way of cheating death. Except… it means I’m going to change. I’m not gonna see you again, not like this. Not with this daft “old face” the Doctor laughed, not wanting to scare her “and before I go, I just wanna tell you that you were fantastic…brilliant even” he smiled at her, very proud of the woman he had fallen for “and d’you know what?”

“What?” Alyssa asked, struggling to fight back her tears.

“So was I” the Doctor grinned at her before seemingly exploding with orange energy. Alyssa stumbled backwards, watching with wide eyes as the Doctor she knew change. His hair lengthened, his face changed and he grew slimmer.

The light suddenly died away, revealing a completely different man wearing the Doctor’s clothes. He looked slightly surprised for a moment before turning to Alyssa who was staring at him.

“Hello! Okay… Ooo” the Doctor stopped and frowned, running his tongue over his teeth “new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona”

The newly regenerated Doctor grinned at her.


	12. Christmas Invasion

Alyssa stared at the man wearing the Doctor’s clothes as he ran around the console, flicking various switches. _What the hell did I just witness? Who is this man in front of me? And what happened to the Doctor?_ He had said that he was going to change as he was dying but she never expected him to explode with that orangey light, leaving behind the unfamiliar man before her when the light faded, wearing the Doctor’s clothes.

“6pm…Tuesday...” the newly regenerated Doctor muttered turning a knob “October... 2006... On the way to Barcelona!” the Doctor straightens up and faces Alyssa grinning as if he was pleased with himself. “Now then... what do I look like?” Alyssa just stared at him, unable to form any words in her shock “No, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Don't tell me” the Doctor checked himself over “Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands...” the Doctor rotates his wrist “Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle” his hands fly to his head “Hair! I'm not bald!” he said happily running his hands through it. “Oh, Oh! Big hair!” the Doctor touched his face “Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner...” the Doctor slaps his stomach “That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it. I…have got… a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades” he rotated his shoulder “love that mole!” the Doctor turned his attention back to the still shocked and slightly scared red head “go on then, tell me. What do you think?” he asked wanting to get her opinion.

“Who…who are you?” Alyssa managed to say quietly.

The Doctor was a bit confused by her tone. She sounded…scared. “I’m the Doctor”, he replied.

Alyssa shook her head “No…where is he? Where’s the Doctor?” her voice rose “what have you done to him?”

That confused the Doctor even more. He’d told her that he was going to change so he couldn’t understand why she was acting that way. “You saw me, I, I changed…right in front of you”, he reminded her gesturing to the spot where he’d regenerated.

“I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a…a teleport or transmat or body swap or something”, Alyssa said. Both her empath abilities and a small voice in her mind telling her that he was telling the truth. That she _had_ seen him change but she was too caught up in this situation to take any notice to the voice or her empath abilities.

The Doctor stared at her in disbelief. She still wasn’t accepting what she’d literally just witnessed only minutes ago. He had to get her to understand, no he _needed_ her to understand that although he had changed, he _was_ still the Doctor. “Ali it’s me”, he said softly, taking a step forward but she took a step back, still scared. “Honestly, it’s me” he added trying to ignore the hurt he felt when she moved away. But he continued in his attempt to get her to understand, though he didn’t take another step closer to her “I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but… it’s still me”

“You can’t be”

“Then how can I remember this? Our first trip we went ice skating. Our second one, I took you to the moon in 1969 to see the moon landing up close”, the Doctor said “the song we danced we called _A Thousand Years_ ”.

Alyssa’s eyes widened as she finally realised that this _was_ the Doctor. There was no way for him to know those things if he wasn’t. _Why didn’t I take notice of my abilities?_ She thought mentally kicking herself for not taking any notice of them, they would’ve told her that he was telling her the truth. Though to be honest she was rather shocked over what had just happened that she wasn’t really thinking clearly. At least not enough to consider listening to her abilities and the little voice inside her head, which had now changed its tune to ‘I told you so’ which she pointedly ignored. “Doctor”, she breathed.

The Doctor smiled seeing that she now _knew_ without a doubt it was him “Hello”

“I…I’m so sorry for how I acted, not believing you. My abilities where telling me that you were telling the truth but I didn’t listen to them” Alyssa admitted “it’s just…just a lot to take in”.

“You don’t need to apologise Ali. I know it is a lot to take in”, the Doctor said. Although he was confused by her initial reaction, he now understood the reasoning behind it. He should’ve realised sooner that it _was_ a lot for her to take in. The Doctor took a step back “so what do you think?” he asked, honestly wanting her opinion about this new him.

Alyssa looked him over, having not really done so earlier as she was too caught up in the shock of him changing right in front of her “it’s different”, she said.

“Good different or bad different?” the Doctor asked, hoping for the former.

“Good different without a doubt”, Alyssa replied.

“Am I… ginger?” he asked seriously, really, really hoping he was. He’d always wanted to be ginger and out of all the bodies he’s had so far, none of them had been ginger.

“No, I’m afraid you’re a brunette”, Alyssa answered.

“Aw I wanted to be ginger”, the Doctor whined “I’ve never been ginger”. It wasn’t fair, Alyssa had lovely red hair while he was stuck with boring brown in this regeneration.

“Well…if it’s any consolation, I think you still look good” that made the Doctor feel a little bit better even though he was a bit putout that he _still_ wasn’t ginger.

“Right!” he clapped his hands and dashed to the console “Barcelona. Dogs with no noses and lots of running guaranteed. We did lots of running didn’t we? All across the universe” he flicked some switches “And that one time we had to hop”, he added hopping on the spot.

“Yeah we did look rather ridiculous”, Alyssa said with a laugh remembering that particular adventure.

“Oh and don’t forget dancing” the Doctor went over to Alyssa, grabbed her hands and danced with her around the console room in a pseudo waltz. and spun her on the spot. She giggled when the Time Lord dipped her, getting a smile out of him.

“I wonder if you know more moves than you did before”, Alyssa said as he pulled her back up.

“Let’s find out”, the Doctor said eagerly.

“But first we need music”, Alyssa pointed out “Can’t really dance without it”.

“You’re right Ali”, the Doctor agreed. He dashed back over to the console and ran around it trying to find the controls to play music like he did last time after their trip to WW2. The Doctor stopped what he was doing when he felt rather strange all of a sudden.

“Are you ok?” Alyssa asked concerned by the look on his face.

“Yeah I’m f-“ he broke off gagging.

“Doctor?” Alyssa asked.

He tried to talk but ended up gagging again a bit more violently this time “uh oh”, he muttered.

“What is it?” Alyssa asked worriedly.

“The change is going a bit wrong”, he replied before gagging again, falling to his knees. Alyssa crouched in front of him very, very concerned for him.

“Is there anything I can do?” she asked hating to see him this way. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when a lever on the console caught his eye.

“I haven't used this one in years”, he said jumping to his feet. He pulled the lever causing the TARDIS to shudder violently, nearly knocking him off his feet.

“What're you doing?!” Alyssa shouted as she fell backwards onto her bum.

“Putting on a bit of speed!” the Doctor said sounding crazed “That's it!”

With some effort, Alyssa managed to get to her feet. She grabbed onto the console and the Doctor ran around it turning knobs. “My beautiful ship!” the Time Lord shouted racing around flicking all the switches he could “Come on, faster! That's a girl!” he said urging his ship on. Alyssa stared at him slightly worried about the way he was acting and also being a little afraid of it too. “Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!”

“Stop it!” Alyssa yelled at him just wanting him to calm down.

“Ah, don’t be so dull Ali…where’s your sense of adventure? Let's rip through that vortex!” he hollered not even noticing Alyssa making her way around to him. The Doctor felt a hand on his arm and glanced to his left at the red head. He found himself calming a little from her touch “The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself”, he admitted. The Doctor grimaced in pain “Ah, my head...” he groaned before he violently jerked away from her, turning crazed once more “Faster! Let's open those engines!” he shouted darting around the console to pull a random lever.

“What's that?” Alyssa asked as a bell started to ring.

“We're gonna crash land!” the Doctor replied laughing manically.

“Well then, do something Doctor!”

“Too late! Out of control!” the Doctor said, his voice rising hysterically “Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!” he hopped on the spot excitedly. Alyssa clung onto the console tightly terrified about what was going to happen. “Hold on tight, here we go!”

\---------------

“Mum do you see it?” Rose asked as she and her mother ran out of their block of flats the moment they heard the sound of the TARDIS.

“No I don’t”, Jackie replied looking around.

“Jackie! Rose!” Mickey shouted running over to them “it’s the TARDIS!”

“We know!” Rose said looking around for the blue box.

Suddenly the TARDIS appeared out of thin air, 20 feet above their heads. Mickey ducked down Rose pulled her mother to the floor as the box crashed against the buildings until it came down, skidding into a Post Office van and knocking a few dustbins out of the way.

Mickey, Rose and Jackie slowly stood up as the door opened and an unrecognisable man wearing the Doctor’s clothes stumbled out. He noticed them straight away “Jackie! Mickey! And…Rose…” he made a face as he went over to them “No, no, no, no, hold on” he took a couple of steps back “Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on…” the man walked over, placing his hands on Jackie and Mickey’s shoulders, thinking hard “hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush… oh!” Jackie, Mickey and Rose jumped in alarm at his outburst “I know!” the man looked from one to the other, panting and beaming “Merry Christmas!”

He then promptly collapsed. A moment later, Alyssa stepped out of the TARDIS. “Oh god is he ok?” she asked worriedly.

“I don't know, he just keeled over”, Mickey replied.

“But who is he? Where's the Doctor?” Rose asked looking down at the unconscious man.

“That _is_ the Doctor”, Alyssa said nodding to him.

“What do you mean, that's the Doctor?” Jackie questioned looking confused “Doctor who?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was now tucked up in bed, now dressed in striped pyjamas. Alyssa sat on the edge of the bed while Rose and Mickey hung back. Jackie hurrying into the room holding a stethoscope “Here we go” she handed it over to Alyssa “Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it”, Jackie explained “Though I still say we should take him to hospital”.

“That’s not a good idea, since he’s an alien”, Alyssa stated, putting the stethoscope in her ears “Both are working”, she said as she placed it on either side of his chest, relieved to heart both hearts beating.

“What do you mean, ‘both’?” Jackie questioned, a look of confusion on her face.

“He’s got 2 hearts”, Alyssa replied, taking the stethoscope out of her ears.

“Oh, don't be stupid”, Jackie said clearly not believing her. The red head just gave her a look telling her that she wasn’t joking.

“Ali, can I talk to you for a moment?” Rose asked and the empath nodded. As soon as they were in the living room, the blonde tore into Alyssa. “What the hell did you do to him?!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Alyssa exclaimed “he had to do it to save his life”.

“A likely story. _You_ had a hand in this. Now tell me the truth!” Rose shot back.

“I don’t have to tell you bugger all! You should count yourself lucky that we crash landed by your place cos neither of us would’ve wanted to be within 1000 miles of you!” Alyssa said, her voice rising “usually I’d be happy to give a second chance but honestly? You don’t deserve it”, she spat. Jackie and Mickey came out, staring at the arguing pair. They both knew that Rose had be brought home because she’d done something bad but neither knew how bad until now.

The blonde stepped back, eyeing the red head warily when she saw her green eyes flicker gold. “You tried to…tried to…” Alyssa shook her head, stumbling back a couple of steps.

“Ali, are you ok?” Mickey asked.

“I…I need some air”, Alyssa mumbled “won’t be long”. She pushed past Rose roughly and left the flat.

\---------

“I’ve never hated someone before but man I _really_ hate that bitch”, the empath grumbled to herself as she walked along the street. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, trying to release her frustration. _Maybe browsing the market stalls will calm me down_ she thought. Alyssa nodded. Yes, that’s what she’ll do.

When the 21 year old got to the little Christmas market, she relaxed and gave a small smile, allowing the festive feeling wash over her. She was wandered around the stalls, wondering if she should get her mother a small something. She probably should considering that it was Christmas. As she picked up a bauble, Alyssa frowned, getting a feeling that she was being watched.

The red head slowly turned around to see three guys dressed as Santa, holding instruments. Nothing about them should’ve set alarm bells ringing but that’s exactly what happened. She watched them lower their instruments before letting out a scream as they fired a blue flame out of them!

“Get down!” James shouted, appearing out of nowhere, grabbing her and pulling her behind a stall.

"Why are they shooting at me!" Alyssa exclaimed, huddling next to the blonde.

"They want the Doctor", he explained "they see you as an obstacle".

"Oh, that's nice. Why couldn't it have been Rose?" the red head complained.

James snorted, unable to help but agree with her words. _Why, indeed_ , he thought.

Out loud, he said, "We need to get back, before they find him."

"But what are they?!" the red head asked, her voice rising with her terror as the Santa's blasted a tree near where they were hiding.

James' face darkened as he replied, "Pilot Fish”.

"Pilot what?" Alyssa asked, only for James to yank her away from where they were after one of the Santa's had the tree that they had shot fall on top of it.

"Come on," he shouted, leading her away and towards a cab that he had waiting nearby only to be beaten to it by Rose and Mickey.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alyssa griped as they watched it drive away "now what?"

"We run", James replied, gripping her hand tighter before he took off.

\-----

By the time they’d gotten the Tyler flat, the pair found Rose, Jackie and Mickey staring at the Christmas tree. The tree itself had started to spin on the spot, like some coniferous Tasmanian Devil. “Are you three thick or something!” James shouted, pushing Alyssa into the spare bedroom “move!”

“We have to get him out of here”, Alyssa proclaimed going to the bed where the Time Lord lay.

“There’s no time”, James told her as the others rushed into the room, Mickey and Jackie blocking the door with the wardrobe.

“So what do we do?” the red head asked.

“I know”, Rose answered “we need the Doctor’s help”.

“You’re not waking him”, James said, firmly, blocking her.

“We _need_ him!” Rose exclaimed “he’s the only one who can stop it!”

“You’re not waking him”, the blonde repeated, levelling a glare at her. 

Rose huffed in annoyance at the man. She hated him almost as much as she hated Alyssa. “So…how do we stop it then?” the empath tentatively asked, not wanting James to snap at her too.

“ _I_ will stop it”, James answered.

Rose snorted “you?” she scoffed “how? You’re trapped in here with the rest of us”.

“And far more capable in taking down that tree than you are”, the man shot back. Alyssa pressed a hand over her mouth, supressing her snickers at how James was telling off the younger woman. “You two get away from the door”, he instructed to Jackie and Mickey. They quickly did as he said and he moved over to the wardrobe covered door, taking his sonic from his pocket as discretely as he could.

Rose’s eyes widened when she saw it “how do you have one of those?” she demanded. James glanced at her about to say something when the Christmas tree smashed through the wardrobe, throwing him backwards.

“James!” Alyssa shouted as he was in the tree’s path. The blonde snatched up his fallen sonic, pointed it at the tree and pressed the button. The tree exploded. James was jolted forward when the red head rushed over and threw her arms around him from behind. “Are you ok?” she asked “I was so scared”.

The blonde managed to twist around so that he was facing her “I’m alright”, he said softly, hugging her back “It’s not the worst thing I’ve been through, believe me”.

“That’s not helping”, Alyssa mumbled, hiding her head in his neck.

“Sorry”, James said, rubbing her back. The Doctor cleared his throat, making the red head jump and the blonde just rolled his eyes at the Time Lord “you should be sleeping”, he said sternly, getting to his feet bringing Alyssa with him. He knew the danger of him waking up too soon.

“I would’ve been if it weren’t for all the commotion”, the Doctor shot back, getting out of bed. He never will admit it but it was Alyssa’s shouting that had roused him. Just the mere thought of her in danger was enough to bring himself out of the healing coma that he had been in. “Now, let’s see what was the cause of it all”, the Doctor said and strode out of the room, grabbing a dressing gown along the way.

The group filed out of the flat, looking over the balcony. Down on the ground were the three Pilot Fish, one holding an object that looked speciously like a remote control. Alyssa involuntarily tensed up when she saw them making James pull her close to him, glaring at the robots. “That's them” Mickey said “What are they?”

“Pilot Fish”, the empath mumbled.

“And how do you know that?” Rose demanded.

“I told her”, James replied, taking out his sonic again. This time the Doctor noticed it. He frowned. _How does he have one of those?_ he thought. This James Sven piqued his curiosity even more than before.

The blonde pointed the device at the Pilot Fish in a threatening manner, his arm tightening around Alyssa’s waist slightly. He pressed the button and the three robots were destroyed just like the tree. “You have a sonic?” the red head asked, surprised as she finally noticed it.

“Yep”, James replied “before you ask Doctor, its mine. I didn’t steal it from you at any point”, he added. The Time Lord opened his mouth to say something when he coughed instead, throwing himself back against the wall, clearly in pain. “Mickey, help me get him inside”, James ordered “Ali pop the kettle on, we’re going to need the strongest cup of tea you can make”.

“What about us?” Rose questioned as he and Mickey took hold of the Doctor, hauling him to his feet. Alyssa had dashed into the flat, going straight for the kitchen.

“Stay out of the bloody way”, James snapped. The two males escorted the Time Lord into the home while Rose and Jackie trailed after them.

“Why does he need tea?” Mickey asked as they set the Doctor on the sofa.

“It’ll help the regeneration to settle quicker”, James replied “which he’ll need given what’s about to come”.

“How do you know so much?” the Doctor groaned, head in his hands.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, you’ll have to trust me”, James answered. 

“Why should I?” the Time Lord questioned, managing to glance up at blonde.

“Cos Ali trusts me”, the man told him. The red head in question then hurried into the room, carefully holding a mug of tea.

“Here you go”, she said, giving it to James who handed it to the Doctor. The Time Lord all but downed it in one go, sighing in relief as he could feel his mind and body settling.

“How do you feel?” James asked.

“Much better”, the Doctor replied.

“I don’t understand how tea was supposed to help”, Alyssa admitted “I mean I’m glad it did but still…”

“Tea is a superheated infusion free radicals and tannin, brilliant for healing the synapses”, the blonde explained.

“Now, I’d like you to tell me what you meant by ‘what’s about to come’. What _is_ coming?” the Doctor questioned. He knew that Pilot Fish were there for him but something else was going to arrive soon…the ‘shark’ as it were.

“I think its best if we talk in private”, James replied. While he had the memories of hoe it was supposed to play out, it had already been changed yet again due to his presence. So it didn’t matter too much if he told the Doctor that the Sycorax were coming. 

The Time Lord followed the blonde haired man out on to the balcony. “Ok, we’re alone. So what’s coming?”

“Sycorax. The Sycorax are coming”, James said seriously “they’re coming to take over the planet”.

“Where…” the Doctor trailed off when both males heard Mickey shout

“Ali!”

The pair rushed back inside to find the red head on the floor. “What happened?” the Doctor demanded, hurrying to the empath’s side.

“I don’t know, she said her head was hurting and then collapsed”, Mickey explained. James held lout his sonic to the Time Lord who took it and scanned Alyssa.

“I don’t understand. This is like before. Elevated brain waves but otherwise fine”, the Doctor glanced at James, who just shrugged. He wished he could tell the Time Lord what was happening to her but unlike certain things, that was something he was going to find out eventually. The Doctor gave back the sonic to James before carefully picking up the 21 year old and carrying her to the living room where he gently placed her on the sofa. “Either your sonic is faulty or there’s something else going on and its not registering, whatever the case may be if you know something James…you _have_ to tell me”, the Doctor said “please”.

“I’m afraid I can’t”, James regretfully admitted “somethings just have to be lived through”.

“But this is Ali!” the Time Lord argued “if you cared for her at all…”

The blonde’s eyes darkened “don’t you dare”, he growled angrily, actually causing the Doctor to take a step back from him “you have no idea how much she really means to me…” his expression softened “but I still can’t tell you anything, you’ll just have to trust me when I say that Ali _will_ be fine”.

The Time Lord glanced at the unconscious red head. He wanted to trust James, he really did but this was Alyssa. Of course he was still going to worry! Rose scoffed under her breath. “Ali this and Ali that”, she muttered “she’s just faking it to get attention”. That earned her glares from both males.

“Rose!” Jackie exclaimed, knowing full well that the young woman didn’t fake passing out as both she and Mickey where present when it happened.

“What? She’s a bloody attention seeker”, the blonde stated.

“Shut up!” both the Doctor and James said, angrily.

“Ali is a 1,000 times better than you’ll ever be”, the Time Lord told her.

“You’re just a petulant child who instead of talking out your grievances with people, you try to kill them instead”, James snarled.

“I-I did no such thing!”, Rose stammered.

“Yes, you did. Van Statten’s museum”, James shot back and the younger blond paled. The Doctor glanced at James rather shocked about this revelation. How could he have possibly known that? It was impossible unless Alyssa had mentioned it while they were in Cardiff. 

“Rose…” Jackie breathed, staring at her daughter in disbelief “how could you…”

"That's the reason she was brought home", the Doctor explained "I couldn't have her onboard after doing that".

Jackie's eyes widened "you told me to was your choice to come home!" she cried "why did you lie?"

"It’s what she does", James spoke up "she lies and hurts people. Where she gets it from is anyone's guess. I know it wasn't you, Jackie. You raised her to be better than this" he turned to the Doctor "I think it would be best to take Ali to the TARDIS. She would be safer there". The Doctor nodded in agreement.

\---------------

James sat by Alyssa's bed while waiting for the Doctor to choose his outfit. To say it was weird to actually watch the Time Lord fight the Sycorax Leader was a bit on an understatement. He winced, rubbing his wrist as he recalled it getting cut off. He was damn lucky to have still been in the 15 hour window otherwise it could have been a whole different story.

His eyes flickered back to the red head as she began to stir. "Hey", she mumbled.

"Hey", James softly, greeted back.

"What did I miss?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, the Doctor had a sword fight...and won. Basically saved the planet: again", the blonde explained.

"Of course he did", Alyssa muttered "so where is the Champion of Earth now?"

James laughed "careful he doesn't hear you say that his ego is big enough already", he said, making the empath laugh too "he's in the wardrobe looking for an outfit. Been in those PJs long enough. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly fine", Alyssa admitted "thought I'd have a raging headache but no".

"That's good", the Doctor said from the doorway. The pair looked over at him. He was now wearing a long light brown coat with a brown pinstripe suit. “What do you think?"

"I like it", Alyssa replied.

"Suits you", James agreed "no pun intended", he added at Alyssa's amused look "anyway, I'm afraid I have to go now".

"Do you have to?" Alyssa asked as he got up, sadness welling in her chest at the thought of him leaving again. She had grown rather fond of him.

"Sorry Ali, I do", James replied, quietly. He reached out, placing a hand over hers "but you'll see me again, I promise". Alyssa cracked a small smile at his words.

The Doctor frowned at what he said. Just _who_ was this James Sven? The way he seems to be with Alyssa was almost…too friendly. The blonde turned around, rolling his eyes at the Time Lord’s expression. _Gods he’s gonna feel like a right space dunce when he finds out who I really am_ he thought, internally smirking.

The Doctor watched him leave before he went over to Alyssa, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Are sure you’re ok?” he asked.

Alyssa sighed “yes, I’m fine”, she assured him “I promise”.


	13. Dance of the Northern Lights

It was an hour or so later when Alyssa and the Doctor were in the console room. “So, all of time and space at your fingertips, where do you want to go?” he asked, excitedly “We could do Barcelona? Or…oh! How about back to Calaeno?” he offered “it would be a good place to see if I still can skate”.

“You seem rather…excitable”, Alyssa remarked, amused.

“I can’t help it”, the Doctor admitted “Everything is new, quite literally. There’s so much I need to see with these eyes” he pointed to them “but it’s not all about me. Its about where you’d like to go”.

“I uh… don’t know”, Alyssa said. She couldn’t decide where she wanted to go! Part of her wanted to visit her mother and have Christmas with her but she also wanted to go somewhere else that isn’t to do with the holiday given what had happened. Suddenly music began to play from the console, startling the pair.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

It was the same song from they’d danced to at the place Jack took them to. “I think she’s trying to tell us something”, Alyssa said.

_How to be brave?_

“Yeah I think so to”, the Doctor agreed. He held out his hand to Alyssa “Miss Palmer may I have this dance?”

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

“Yes Mr Smith you can”, Alyssa replied taking his hand. They walked back up the ramp to the main part of the console room. 

_But watching you stand alone,_

Once there, Alyssa put her other hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, the Time Lord placing his other hand on her waist. They started to dance.

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The Doctor smiled softly down at Alyssa as they danced around the console room. She looked up at him with a smile of her own.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

He had to agree with the words. The 21 year old was definitely beautiful, even if she isn’t aware of it.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

The Doctor spun her on the spot.

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The Doctor gazed into her gorgeous green eyes as they danced. He loved those eyes. And her smile. It made him want to smile.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The Doctor dipped Alyssa earning a laugh of delight from the young woman. He loved that laugh. He loved making her laugh. The Doctor straightened her, pulling her up against him. He looked down at that beautiful face of hers and those pink lips…

He started to lean in but stopped himself. If he kissed her, he’d be crossing a line. And to be honest, he didn’t fully understand what he was feeling toward the red head. It would be wise to figure it out _before_ he did anything that he might regret later. 

Alyssa rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. There she stayed, the pair swaying on the spot for the remainder of the song.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re here”, the Time Lord said as the TARDIS stopped. A little while after their dance, he had decided on where he could take Alyssa, a place he _knew_ that she was going to love. It was somewhere she could see the natural phenomenon that she had once told him about.

“Where?” the red head asked.

“Iceland, just outside of Reykjavik”, the Doctor replied and the empath brightened. She’d loved it when James showed her a projection of the northern lights but this was going to be so much better! This time she was seeing it for real! “you may want to get a warmer jacket, it’ll be cold”.

“Good idea”, Alyssa agreed. She then turned and headed to the wardrobe. The Doctor wasn’t waiting long before she came back wearing a black winter coat. He held out his hand and she took it.

“So where exactly are we going?” she asked as they walked.

“Not far. There’s a little ridge where we can get a good view of the Lights when they appear”. The pair continued on walking through the snow for a little longer until Alyssa got an idea. She hung back, kneeling down to scoop up some snow. “Hey Doctor!” she called.

He turned to answer her and was met with a face full of snow. The Time Lord wiped it away and saw Alyssa grinning. She took off when the Doctor got a handful of snow. It hit her in the back and soon they were having a snow ball war. The pair laughed as they flung snow around trying to hit the other.

Alyssa shrieked when some snow got under her clothes. “That’s damn cold!” she exclaimed trying to get the snow out of her clothes, the Doctor laughing at her as she did so.

“Oh did not just laugh at me”, she said stopping trying to get the snow out and glared at the Doctor. “That’s it!” the woman said running at him. The Time Lord started running as fast as he could through the snow with an angry red head chasing after him.

Somehow she managed to catch up to him and tackled him to the ground. “Gonna stop laughing at me?” Alyssa asked standing up brushing some snow off her jeans.

“Yes. I promise. Want to help me up?” the Doctor asked.

“No”, Alyssa said walking away.

“Please”, the Doctor said with a slight pout.

Alyssa sighed and went back to where he was laying in the snow. “Fine”, she said holding out her hands. The Doctor reached up and grabbed them and Alyssa hauled him to his feet.

When they eventually reached the ridge the Doctor covered her eyes. “Hey! What are you doing?” she asked reaching up to pull his hands away.

“Just trust me Ali. It won’t be for long”

She sighed “fine”, she said dropping her hands.

“Are you going to move your hands now?” she asked after about ten minutes of waiting.

“Just a little longer. Have a little patience Ali”

“I don’t have patients. I’m not a doctor, Doctor”, Alyssa said.

The Time Lord chuckled at her joke. When he saw the first whips of the Northern Lights appear in the night sky, he moved his hands away from her eyes. Alyssa gasped as she saw green and pink ribbons of the Aurora dance across the sky.

“It’s beautiful. All those colours”, she said staring up at it.

“I could tell you how it’s made”, the Doctor offered.

“Don’t. That will spoil the magic”, Alyssa said not wanting a scientific explanation to ruin the experience.

So the Doctor stayed silent. Instead of watching the Northern Lights, he was watching Alyssa noting how the pain and sadness in her eyes were gone, replaced by awe and wonder. It made him happy to see her happy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Boxing Day~

“Thank you for today”, Alyssa said after a moment of watching the movie in silence “it meant a lot to me”. Upon Alyssa’s request, they’d stopped by her house where they spent the entire day with Sarah, her mother. For Alyssa it had been rather enjoyable especially since her mother seemed to like the Doctor, even accepted him being an alien far quicker than the Time Lord had expected.

When he commented on it, Sarah had basically told him that she had a pretty open mind given that her own daughter was an empath. He was pretty grateful that he didn’t get a slap like Jackie had done. “You’re welcome Ali”, the Doctor said, hugging her closer to him.

The movie had just gotten past the point where Han Solo had taken the Millennium Falcon through the asteroid field when the Doctor suddenly declared that he could do a better job. He started to move when Alyssa stopped him.

“No we’re not playing dodgems with asteroids”, she said firmly.

“Why not?” the Doctor asked with a pout.

“Because I don’t want to. Besides the TARDIS wouldn’t exactly be happy with you doing that”, Alyssa replied. The red head pressed play on the remote, continuing the movie. The Time Lord carried on pouting until the empath started to absentmindedly play with his fingers. The Doctor cracked smile at this.

\-------------

The next day…

“Stop distracting me”, Alyssa said for the third time “she’s trying to teach me which control is which”. The TARDIS had extended an offer to show her how to properly fly her but it was proving difficult when the Doctor was hanging around being strangely more affectionate than normal. She wasn’t sure what to make of it to be honest.

“But I can do that”, the Doctor said putting his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

“You?” Alyssa scoffed glancing at him “Mr-I-failed-my-drivers-test. And don’t deny it, the TARDIS told me”.

“Well…can’t you learn later?” the Doctor asked not even bothering to argue. Of course the TARDIS told her. He shouldn’t have been surprised. “I wanna do something more…fun”.

Alyssa wiggled out of his arms “this _is_ fun to me”, she stated focusing on the console “ok, TARDIS. What’s next?”

The Doctor watched as she moved around the console with such confidence, his ship telepathically guiding her. He had to admit that the was a little jealous of their bond.

\-----------------------

The next time they stepped out of the TARDIS, the pair was in the year five billion and twenty three on New Earth. “Wow, this incredible”, Alyssa breathed, staring up at the flying cars and the futuristic buildings “what’s that smell?”

The Doctor bends down and pulls some grass up. “Apple grass”, he said showing the blades of grass to her. Alyssa took them from him and inhaled the fruity scent.

“Apple grass”, she repeated smiling “wonders never cease” then she got a very childish idea. She tapped the Doctor’s arm and shouted “tag!”

Alyssa then took off with the Doctor following closely behind. The red head shrieked as he caught her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. The Doctor lost his balance bringing them both down, Alyssa on top of the Time Lord. They both lay there stunned for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

She got off him and got to her feet. The Doctor stood up as well only shrug off his coat and spread it out on the grass. He laid down on it and patted the space next to him. Alyssa laid down next to him. “So, the year five billion…the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted”, the Doctor said looking up at the sky “but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars”, he played with her hair as he spoke “they eventually end up here”.

“What's the city called?” Alyssa asked, nodding to it.

“New New York”, the Doctor replied.

“Oh, come on”, the red head said not believing him.

“It is! It's the city of New New York!” the Doctor pauses, thinking “Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York” Alyssa smiled down at him which he notices “What?”

“You're so different”, the empath remarked.

“Still good different?” the Doctor questioned.

“Definitely”, Alyssa answered “So…I’m guessing we’re going to visit New New York… so good they named it twice”.

The Doctor stood up, bringing Alyssa with him. He then grabbed his coat, putting it on. “Well… I thought we might go there first”, the Time Lord said nodding to a large building in the distance.

“Why, what is it?” the red head questioned.

“Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals”, the Doctor said shrugging on his coat. He then pulled out his psychic paper “I got this. A message on the psychic paper” the Doctor showed her what was written on the paper.

“Have you forgotten something?” Alyssa asked. When the Doctor gave her a confused look, she added “I can’t read the physic paper, its always blank to me”.

“Oh, right”, the Doctor said mentally smacking himself for forgetting that. He’d showed it to her before in WW2 and she’d told him the same thing then too. “Basically someone wants to see me in Ward 26 of the hospital”.

“Does it say who its from?” Alyssa queried.

“Unfortunately no”, the Doctor replied “but that’s gonna be half the fun”. He took her hand and they walked towards the hospital.


	14. New Earth

“Are you ok?” Alyssa asked, sensing the Doctor’s unease as they approached the building.

“I can't help it. I don't like hospitals….they give me the creeps”, the Doctor admitted.

“Then let’s make this a quick visit, ok?” the red head said, hand on the doorhandle. The Doctor nodded and she pulled the door open, both of them stepping inside.

_The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted._

“No shop. I like the little shop!” the Doctor remarked as he looked around, disappointed.

“That one of you new idiosyncrasies?” the empath questioned, curious. The Doctor had told her that with regeneration comes not just physical change but it also meant he gained new quirks.

“Could be”, the Doctor agreed “and that’s where I’d put it!” he pointed to a random spot. When Alyssa wheeled around to take a look at where he was pointing, the Time Lord darted into the nearby lift.

“Hey! Wait!” the red head called as the lift doors began to close.

“Too late! I’ll see you at Ward 26!” the Doctor called back through the doors “watch out for the disinfectant”, he added. Alyssa frowned at the last part.

“What the heck does that mean?” she muttered before spying another lift. She stepped into it and eyed the blank wall by the doors where buttons would be. “How do I get to Ward 26?” she asked. The 21 year old jumped when the doors slid shut “I guess its voice activated”, she surmised.

_Commence stage one… disinfection_

Green lights flash on and disinfectant rained down on her, making the woman yelp. She barely had time to recover when white powder was puffed at her. She coughed and spluttered as some went into her mouth. Then she was blasted with warm air, whipping her hair and clothes.

When the lift doors opened, Alyssa noticed that she wasn’t in a hospital ward at all but some kind of disused corridor. The young woman knew that she shouldn’t leave the lift. She knew that she should try to get Ward 26. But against her better judgement, she left the lift.

Alyssa slowly walked down the corridor, stopping when a figure stepped out from around the corner. He…well she’s pretty sure it’s a him…looked rather like a walking doodle. “The human child is clean”, he said “this way, please miss”.

Again, she shouldn’t follow him. She _really_ shouldn’t, everything in her body was telling her to go back to the lift. Again she ignored her instincts, following after the figure. The strange looking person led her into a large room where an old film was playing. 

“ _I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever. I'm bored with this drink”_ , a pretty looking woman said.

“My, my aren’t you pretty?” the same voice remarked though this time is wasn’t from the film. Alyssa turned and gasped at what she saw. It was a layer of skin stretched over a metal frame with a pair of blue eyes and thin pink lips. Below the frame appeared to be a brain in a jar. Alyssa internally blanched, thinking that she was going to be sick. “Such luscious red hair”.

“Thanks”, Alyssa managed to say, deciding to focus on the woman’s…if she could even call her that…emotions. This ‘lady’ appeared to be awfully pleased that that she was here. But why? “Who are you?”

“Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen. The Last Human”, Cassandra said. Alyssa couldn’t help but raise her brows at how proud Cassandra seemed to be at her claim. _This lady has a very warped idea about being human_ she thought.

“Ok, so if you’re the ‘Last Human’, what is he then?” she asked, nodded to the walking doodle “he looks more human than you do”.

Cassandra bristled at her words. Or as much as she could since all she was is a layer of skin. “Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet”, she said dismissively.

“I worship the mistress!” Chip piped up.

“Moisturise me, moisturise me…” Chip picked up a canister and squirts Cassandra with it “He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone”, the ‘Last Human’ explained “I modelled him on my favourite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs”.

Alyssa grimaced, really hoping she meant food. “You know, there’s no way you’re the last human . One, you look nothing like us. Two, they've called this planet New Earth”.

“A vegetable patch”, Cassandra sneered.

“And there's millions of Humans out there…millions of them”, Alyssa continued “They evolved, just like they should”, the red head could feel her anger rising, green flickering gold and then back again YOU stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you? All you’ve become is a skin trampoline”.

“You may be very pretty with incredible hair but you’re hardly perfect”, Cassandra countered.

“And you are?” Alyssa shot back.

“Yes I am”, Cassandra said giving her a haughty look. Or best as she could considering she was only a skin trampoline.

“You are insane”, Alyssa argued “I’m out of here”.

“Chip now!” Cassandra shouted as the empath started toward the doorway.

“Hey!” she cried as she was trapped in the doorway, unable to move not even when she was turned around to face Cassandra. “Let me go!” Alyssa ordered as bars of light descended from the ceiling, surrounding her.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that”, Cassandra said with a smirk “This lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and radiant red head!”

Alyssa screamed as a pink cloud left Cassandra and moved towards her. Suddenly the bars around her seemed to flicker and she was yanked backwards. She lay on the ground surprised as her saviour captured Cassandra’s pink essence in a jam jar. “That takes care of her”, he said, making the red head slowly sit up. The voice…why was it familiar?

“Doctor?” Alyssa asked when the man turned to her. It looked exactly like him, save the ginger hair. Though she noted he seemed to be wearing clothing similar to what James would normally wear.

The ginger frowned “No, I’m James. Remember, Ali?”

Alyssa shook her head “Nu uh. You look exactly like the Doctor, though with ginger hair”.

James’ hands flew to his hair and touched his face too. His gaze went to his wrist where the device was sparking. It must’ve gotten damaged while he was pulling her out of the psychograft. “Oh…” he looked at the red head who was staring at him with wide eyes. How was he going to fix this? She shouldn’t know who he was just yet. It was too soon. He sighed. There was only one way to do this, modify her memory like before. He didn’t want to mess about with her head, it was wrong. Yes he had done it before but that was only so she wouldn’t be plagued with the thoughts of her attempted suicide. But he didn’t have much of a choice. The time line had to be maintained, for the most part. Some things were allowed to be changed up as long as the end result is the stays the same. “Ali I’m sorry for this”, James said, with regret in his voice.

“Sorry?” Alyssa repeated “for what?”

James didn’t answer, instead he placed his hands on her temples. Alyssa’s eyes fluttered shut and she slumped forward. The man shifted her into a more comfortable position in his arms. “I wish I didn’t have to do this”, he whispered, stroking her hair “I wish I could tell you the truth…tell you how much you truly mean to me”.

\------------

“Welcome to the 200th annual sci-tech convention!” the Doctor announced as they entered a large glass building “Companies from all over the world come here to showcase their latest innovations and inventions”. It had been a few days since New Earth where they’d spent all that time staying in the TARDIS. Apparently she hadn’t been feeling too well and decided to go back to the ship to wait for the Doctor. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, she had this feeling like it didn’t go quite as she remembered it. But the empath didn’t dwell too much on it though.

“This looks so cool”, Alyssa breathed, taking it all in as she strapped on her visitor’s bracelet.

“It sure is”, the Doctor agreed “ooh hoverboards!” Alyssa laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulling off towards that exhibit. Neither of them were aware that they were being watched through a camera.

“Is she the one?” Madam Kovarian asked eyeing the red haired woman on the screen.

“That’s her”, a dark haired man confirmed “according to her bracelet, her alpha waves are off the charts”.

“So she was right then”, a smirk appeared of Kovarian’s lips “go get her”. The man nodded and left the room. Madame Kovarian turned back to the computer screen “this is going to be fun”.

After they had lunch, Alyssa suggested that they spilt up. “You sure?” the Doctor asked. This place was as safe as can be but he was still a little wary of letting her go off on her own. Especially after the hospital.

“I’m very sure”, Alyssa replied “I’ll be fine, don’t worry”, she assured him.

“Alright, meet back here in an hour”, the Doctor said.

“Will do”, the young woman promised and walked away.

“Hey pretty lady with the fire hair!” a male voice said as she passed a stall.

“Me?” Alyssa asked turning to the man who ran the stall.

“Yes you”, Mark said “would you like to take part in a completely unique experience?”

“What experience?” Alyssa asked.

“The evolution in gaming where you are in the game”, Mark answered.

Alyssa could sense that he was hiding something “could you possibly elaborate?” she questioned.

“It would be easier if I show you”, Mark said.

Alyssa grew uneasy about that “you know what I think I’ll pass”, she said. The woman turned to go when Mark suddenly grabbed her arm. She opened her mouth to scream when he roughly pressed a hand over it, muffling the noise. The red struggled against her captor but unfortunately she passed out from the chloroform soaked cloth that was in Mark’s hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Kovarian smiled when her associate carried in an unconscious red haired woman. “Good work Mark”, she said “get her set up”, Kovarian instructed.

“Yes, mam”, Mark said placing Alyssa in the chair. He strapped her wrists down tightly before lowering a band around her head. “We’re ready mam”

Madame Kovarian smiled again “then let the games begin”, she said flicking a switch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh my head”, Alyssa groaned opening her eyes and sitting up. _What the heck? I’m in a maze?_ She thought when she finally took in her surroundings. She was sitting in the middle of a cross with hedges stretching out in four directions. She got to her feet “ok I’m in a maze. Right, don’t panic Ali. Just figure out which way it is to get out”, she muttered.

Alyssa started walking straight ahead hoping it wasn’t going to take long to find the exit. She stopped walking when an all too familiar pain flared up on the back of her hand. “No. no. no. no”, she breathed, panicked as she glanced at her hand seeing the same symbol that was there the day the creature had tried to kill her. 

She slowly looked up and let out a scream seeing the hooded figure before her. Alyssa spun around on the spot and ran. She sprinted down narrow corridors of hedges turning left, right multiple times. She didn’t know if she was going around in circles but she wasn’t going to stop running. Alyssa rounded a corner, yelping when she almost ran smack into a Dalek!

The young woman stumbled back, her heart pounding. Then she spotted something that would’ve made her laugh in relief if she wasn’t so terrified of being shot by the metal death machine. She took several breaths before she took off towards the stairs, yelping when a beam flew over her head, narrowly missing her.

Alyssa bounded up the marble steps and didn’t stop running until she was around the other side of a large fountain. “Giant salt shaker stuck by stairs. Ha!” she said to it as it stopped at the base of the steps. Her heart plummeted when the Dalek said

“Elevate!” and lifted up off the ground. Alyssa stared wide eyed as it hovered up over the steps. “You will be exterminated!” it screeched when it reached the top. Before she could run, the Dalek fired at her. Alyssa screamed throwing her hands out as if that would protect her. Instead of the blue bolt hitting her, it hovered it mid-air.

The 21 year old stared at it, hands still up. Gazing shifting to the Dalek, her face hardened. She made a pushing motion, sending the bolt back at the, Dalek destroying it. She cried out in pain that she got in her head and sank to the floor.

\-----------------

“Come on Ali you need to get up”, a soft voice said.

“Gran?” Alyssa asked looking up.

“Hello dear”, Elizabeth said smiling at her granddaughter.

“My head hurts”, Alyssa whimpered. Her head felt like it was going to explode after destroying that Dalek.

“I know Ali”, Elizabeth said hugging her “You have to be strong ok?”

“Ok Gran. I’ll try”, Alyssa said getting up.

“You know where you need to go?” Elizabeth asked.

“No”, Alyssa answered.

“You need to get to the centre of the maze. It’s the only way out of here”, Elizabeth told her.

“How do I get there?” Alyssa questioned.

“It’s quite easy, all you have to do is listen”, Elizabeth said.

“Listen for what?” Alyssa asked.

“You’ll know it when you hear it. Close your eyes”, Elizabeth instructed.

Alyssa did so “Gran I’m sorry but I don’t hear anything”, she said opening her eyes. “Gran?” she said seeing that the elderly woman wasn’t there. “Listen. What the heck am I supposed to listen for?”

Alyssa continued walking around the maze getting really sick of being surrounded by oversized hedges, she just wanted to get to the centre. She paused when she heard faint singing. _Maybe that’s what my gran meant by listen_ Alyssa thought quickly following it. She stopped when she saw a woman standing under a stone arch. “Hello sweetie”, she said smiling.

“TARDIS? Is that you?” Alyssa asked surprised but also relieved to see another friendly face, so to speak.

The woman smiled “Yes, it is”, she confirmed “I’d love to hang around and chat but we don’t have much time. We need to get you to the centre of this maze”, she said. She looked at her surroundings “why a maze?”

“What?” Alyssa asked.

“Why a maze Ali?” the TARDIS questioned.

“I don’t know”, Alyssa answered “I thought you said we didn’t have much time?”

“Right. Sorry I got distracted”, the TARDIS apologised. She took Alyssa’s hand “let’s go. Geronimo”, she added.

“Geronimo?” Alyssa asked as the woman started to lead her straight ahead.

“Isn’t that what the Doctor often says?” the brunette asked.

“No. it’s normally Allonsy”, Alyssa told her.

“Ah. Oops that was a bit of a spoiler. Sorry”, the TARDIS said. 

“Uh that’s ok I suppose”, Alyssa said, not too bothered by the spoiler. They stopped at a junction. “Which way now?” Alyssa asked. The TARDIS was about to say reply when she spotted something behind the red head.

“What?” Alyssa asked glancing behind her “not that thing again”, she whispered seeing the hood figure slowly approach the pair.

“Run!” the TARDIS shouted, grabbing her hand again. The two woman sprinted around corners hand in hand.

“Wrong way!” Alyssa shouted when they almost collided with a Dalek. They ran to the shouts and shots being fired from the metal machine. “Wait why are we stopping?” she asked.

“Because we’re near the centre”, the TARDIS replied.

“Great let’s go”, Alyssa said.

“You have to do this on your own”, the TARDIS said before putting her hands on Alyssa’s temples. The young woman gasped at the images the flooded her mind.

“What was that?” Alyssa demanded.

“Directions. Just follow them and you’ll get to the centre. Now run Ali”

“But…” Alyssa started when the TARDIS cut in with

“We’ll talk again soon. Now run, you brilliant girl”

Alyssa did what the TARDIS said and started running, following the directions in her head. “You’ve got to be kidding me”, she said seeing what was sitting on a stone pedestal in front of her. It was the Triwizard cup. _Can this get any more Harry Potter?_ She thought slowly approaching it. “I really hope I don’t end up in a graveyard with you-know-who”, she murmured. Before she could touch it someone called her name. “James!” she cried, overjoyed to see the blonde.

He ran over to her and hugged her. Then he did something very surprising. He kissed her! “I love you”, he declared.

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something when she heard the Doctor say her name. She turned around to see him walking towards her. The young woman was rather taken aback when he kissed her as well. “I love you, Ali”, he whispered when he pulled back.

The empath looked between the two men not quite understanding what was happening. She did like both of them, cared for them even. But that was only as friends, right? Before she could say anything, James suddenly shouted “Look out!”

He pushed her out of the way just before being shot by a Dalek. “No!” Alyssa exclaimed as he fell to the ground, the Doctor also being shot a second later. She crawled over to where they lay. “No. no. no”, she said tears once again forming. Alyssa touched their faces tenderly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“The Doctor is deceased!” the Dalek said sounding smug or as smug as that species could. Alyssa looked up and saw that she, James and the Doctor where slowly being surrounded by Daleks and the Dementory thing. Her heart shattered even more when she also saw the bodies of the TARDIS, Elizabeth even her mother, lying on the ground around her dead.

“This isn’t real. This is just in my head”, Alyssa said tears starting to run down her face.

“Aw poor little Alyssa. All alone. No family, No friends and No Doctor”, the hooded figure taunted, its voice very distorted. The red head looked down at the two males, wiping her tears away before standing.

“You think killing the people I love is going to break me?” she asked, her green eyes shifting gold “Then you’re very wrong. This isn’t real, this is all happening inside my head”. 

“Is this supposed to scare me?” the Industria Lamia asked.

“Yes. You want to know why? Because I’m not afraid of you”, Alyssa replied. “I’m not afraid of any of you!” she said pointing at each of the Daleks in front of her “This is in my head. This is some twisted head game and it stops right now!” she shouted, her head starting to pound once more. “Do you hear me? It ends NOW!” Alyssa shouted. She could feel something building up inside of herself.

Her red hair turned gold as she released all the energy within. The resulting shockwave hit the Daleks, Industria Lamia and the Triwizard cup, destroying all of them.


	15. head games aftermath

Seven days. Seven long days and Alyssa had still yet to wake up. It was rather worrying the Doctor more so than the other times due to the fact that her hair was a golden colour, just like he’d seen twice before. There also seemed to be the occasional shimmer of golden light under her skin. It was almost like she was going through a healing coma of sorts. Even though she was human.

The Time Lord felt his eyelids grow heavy from tiredness of being up so long. He had already been overdue for a sleep before he’d started the weeklong vigil. Now he felt like he could pass out if he closed his eyes even for a second. _Maybe I should rest them for a minute_ he thought, not really seeing the harm in it.

He had them shut for about a moment when he heard Alyssa croak “You look terrible”. The Doctor opened his eyes to see her looking back at him, her hair back to its normal colour and the golden shimmer had disappeared from beneath her skin.

“Ali”, he breathed relieved to see that she was finally conscious.

“Can I have a water?” she asked quietly.

“Yes. Of course”, the Doctor said getting up. He went over to the small sink, grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water. “Take small sips”, he instructed after helping her sit up. Alyssa did what he said, coughing a little when she drank too fast.

“Thank you”, Alyssa said “how long was I out?”

“A week”, the Doctor replied.

“A week?” Alyssa repeated “No wonder I’m so hungry”.

“I’ll make you something in a minute. How are you feeling?” the Doctor questioned.

“Like I’ve been hit with a truck and my brain feels like it’s going to explode but apart from that peachy”, Alyssa replied “Have you slept?” she asked noting the dark circles under his eyes and his extremely messy hair.

“A little”, the Doctor answered.

“You do realise that I can sense when you’re lying, right?” Alyssa stated “you didn’t sleep at all”.

“I didn’t want to not until you’re awake”, the Doctor admitted.

“Well now I am, go get some rest and not in that chair”, Alyssa told him.

“I don’t want to leave you alone in case something happens”, the Doctor said.

“I’m sure the TARDIS will tell…” Alyssa trailed off when she saw the pained expression on his face “what? What wrong?”

“I went to have a rest before and I…I almost lost you because I wasn’t in the room”, the Doctor said quietly. It had been during day 3 of his vigil. He figured that it would be ok to have an hour or two’s worth of rest since her condition hadn’t changed. That was a big mistake.

“Come here”, Alyssa said moving over in the bed “you don’t want to leave me alone and I don’t want you to sleep in that chair. So you might as well rest here”, she added patting the empty space. “Doctor you look like you’re about to fall down. Just get over here, dear”, Alyssa said. The Doctor decided that it was best to do what she suggested because Alyssa would probably get out of bed and potentially hurt herself. He took off his converse, went over to the bed and laid down next to Alyssa. “You can relax Doctor, I’m not going to break”, she said.

“I do not want to hurt you”, the Doctor said.

“You won’t”, Alyssa said shifting so that she was now laying down resting her head on his chest. She could hear his hearts but she could also feel that he was rather tense. Alyssa closed her eyes and began to quietly sing a lullaby.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away_

The Doctor listened to her sing and he relaxed. _Maybe I could rest for an hour or two_ he thought closing his eyes.

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the quay_

_The winds of night so softly are sighing_

_Soon they will fly your troubles…_

The song trailed off as Alyssa too dozed off.

\-------

A few hours later the Doctor woke. As Alyssa was still asleep with her head still on his chest, he didn’t move as he didn’t want to wake her. The Doctor looked at the woman, feeling guilty about splitting up. He should’ve been more insistent about staying with her. He had no idea what had been done to Alyssa but he was going to do whatever he could to help her. She stirred about an hour later.

“Had a nice sleep?” Alyssa asked looking up at him.

“I did need it”, he admitted.

“Told you”, Alyssa said sitting up to allow the Time Lord to move.

“How are you feeling now?” the Doctor asked.

“Bit better. My head doesn’t hurt so much but I am still starving”, Alyssa answered.

“Right lets rectify that”, the Doctor said pulling on his converse before scooping up Alyssa and carrying her to the kitchen. He set her down by the kitchen table and turned to the counter to make Alyssa some food. “Have as much as you can”, the Doctor said setting down a bowl of porridge and a mug of tea.

Alyssa slowly started to eat the porridge. After a few mouthfuls she pushed to bowl away. “Sorry I am hungry but I think I’m gonna be sick if I have another mouthful”, she said apologising.

“That’s ok”, the Doctor said understanding.

“Do you mind if I go have a shower?” Alyssa asked “I’ll feel a lot less like a zombie”. 

“You don’t look like a zombie”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa smiled sensing that he was trying to make her feel better. “Thanks but I know I must look like a mess”, she said.

“Not to me you don’t”, the Doctor told her “you look as beautiful as you do every single day”. Alyssa blushed at his compliment.

“Thanks”, she mumbled. The young woman tried to get up from her seat and her legs gave out due to lack of use. The Doctor picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom. When he reached the bedroom door, it swung open. “Ok you can set me down now”, Alyssa said as the Doctor brought her inside. He did so and she clung onto his arm while she found her footing. “Right now I’m gonna have a shower, alone. If I need anything I’ll give you a shout”, she said letting go of him.

“Ok”, the Doctor said reluctantly leaving the room. Alyssa made her way to the ensuite bathroom and got into the shower. She stood in the shower letting the water run down over her. It took her a long time almost falling over several times on the slippery shower floor. Alyssa dried herself off and changed into a loose t-shirt and jeans. She froze when she felt the same pain in her hand “Not again”, she whimpered seeing the symbol once again appear on her hand. 

Alyssa slowly turned and gasped when she the Industria Lamia standing/hovering there. “Y-you can’t be here”, the red head stammered.

“Yet I am”, it said.

Alyssa backed away “stay back!” she shouted as it came towards her I said stay back!”

Several objects in the room started to shake at her rising fear. When this happened, the Doctor was alerted by the TARDIS. The Time Lord raced to her bedroom where he could hear bangs and crashes from the bathroom. “Ali! Ali open the door!” the Doctor shouted trying the door but it was locked.

“Go away!” Alyssa shouted.

“Ali please!” the Doctor pleaded.

There was silence. Then the door was slowly opened by a very shaken Alyssa. The Doctor noticed the mess behind her. Alyssa left the bathroom staring at the Doctor with wide eyes. She walked slowly over to him but part way there she stumbled. The Doctor caught the young woman and sank down onto the floor with her. Alyssa clung onto him trembling. “There’s something very wrong with me”, she whispered.

A couple of days later…

Alyssa walked back to her room, feeling somewhat calmer after her fight with the Doctor. She felt bad at lashing out at him, he was only trying to help to get to grips with these new found abilities of hers. She pushed the door open to find the Doctor still in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands. He only glanced up when Alyssa said his name. “I am so, so sorry” she walked over and joined him on the bed “I should never have shouted at you. I know you were only trying to help”.

“I’m sorry too”, the Doctor said “And you’re right, I don’t know what you’re going through. I shouldn’t have pushed you. Not after what you’ve been through. Can you…forgive me?”

Alyssa gave him a small smile “yes, I forgive you”, she said “can YOU forgive me?”

“Of course I do, love”, the Doctor replied.

“Thanks”, Alyssa said “um how long are we going to stay in the TARDIS?” she questioned.

“Probably a few more days”, the Doctor replied “I just want to make sure your well enough first before we continue. Why do you ask?”

“I have a request”, Alyssa said “it’s not an adventure but it’s something I need to do”.

\--------------------

Alyssa walked through the graveyard, stopping in front of her grandmothers tomb stone. She placed the bouquet of carnations on the ground. “Hey gran”, she said “Sorry it’s been a while but I’ve been busy. It’s a little complicated to explain and you probably won’t believe me. What I can tell you is that I met this guy” Alyssa shook her head “No, he’s not my boyfriend. The Doctor is….” Alyssa paused as if her gran spoke “yes his name is the Doctor. His name maybe strange and sometimes he’s a little strange too but sweet, kind and very caring. The Doctor has been my rock throughout these past few days. He’s the best friend a girl could have. Well that’s about it Gran. Oh, actually there is someone else”, Alyssa added, remembering the blonde “a very nice guy named James. No, he’s not my boyfriend either. But he is a good friend of mine. Now that’s about everything. I’ll try to stop by again soon. I love you, always”, Alyssa said kissing her hand and then placing it on top of the grave.

She turned and started back towards the TARDIS. On the way she kicked up some leaves just for a bit of fun. Alyssa then stopped, looking down at the brown foliage. The Doctor had tried to get her to move a cushion with her new psychic power but she couldn’t. Perhaps she needed to start with something a lot smaller and lighter.

Alyssa took a breath, held her hands over the leaves and focused. A smile appeared on her face a some of them started float upwards. “Yes!” she cheered as she managed to lift them higher until they danced around her head. She released them, wincing at the sharp pain in her head. Alyssa rubbed her temples “Well…that’s progress at least”, she remarked.


	16. School Reunion

Rose was very bored as she dumped portions of chips on to the students trays as they passed. She’d managed to get a job at the school in order to find out more about the strange happenings at the school. Unfortunately she had no such luck. The blonde brightened when the Doctor strolled into the room. Now that he was here, answered were sure to soon follow. Rose’s smile turned into a scowl when Alyssa of all people stepped up next to him. The Time Lord glanced at her and smiled. Rose’s scowl deepened when the pair eventually passed her with their food laden trays, not even giving her a glance as they were too busy chattering away about the classes they’d been teaching.

The Doctor and Alyssa settled down at a table and began to eat their lunches. The red head took a bite out of a chip and made a face. “That’s gross”, she stated after swallowing the mouthful of potato, dropping the chip back onto her tray.

“They can’t be that bad”, the Doctor said, nibbling a chip. He face matched hers “ok, I take it back”, he muttered.

“Hey Doctor”, Rose greeted, coming up to their table.

“Rose”, he said, surprised to see her “didn’t expect to see you here”.

“Well, I heard about whats been going on here and decided to take a look”, Rose said, making sure to keep her focus on the Doctor, pointedly ignoring Alyssa “haven’t had much luck yet”.

“Not surprised”, the empath commented, spearing a few peas onto her fork and popping them into her mouth “you have chosen the wrong profession in the school. If you wanted to know why the kids are getting very good results, you should’ve been a teacher”.

“I tried but Mr Finch didn’t believe I’d be a good teacher. Said I was better of as a dinner lady”, Rose admitted earning a snort from the red head “it’s not funny!”

“It is a little bit”, Alyssa said and the blonde glared at her.

“It's very well behaved, this place”, the Doctor remarked looking around suddenly changing the subject. 

“Unusually so”, Alyssa agreed.

“Mmm”, the blonde mumbled in agreement around a mouthful of chips, she’d snagged from Alyssa’s tray. She had noticed that it wasn’t like a normal canteen where it was loud and rowdy. But she’d just figured that the students were more behaved than any other school.

“I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones” he looked at Alyssa impressively, but she just looked back at him, unamused “Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in”.

“No”, she deadpanned. 

A dinner lady comes over to their table “You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting”, she told Rose.

“I was just talking to these teachers”, Rose explained .

“Hello!” the Doctor said cheerfully.

“These chips taste a little bit off”, Alyssa told the other dinner lady who looked very offended.

“He doesn't like the chips”, Rose mock whispered to the dinner lady.

“The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance” she turned her attention to Rose “Now, get back to work” after those words, she left the trio.

“See? This is me” Rose gestured to her uniform “Dinner lady”.

“I'll have the crumble”, the Doctor said in a cheeky tone.

“Me too!” Alyssa called after the blonde as she walked away “didn’t expect to see her”, she grumbled.

“Me neither. I don’t think it’ll take too long to figure out whats going on here and then we can be off again”, the Doctor assured her, placing a hand over hers. Alyssa glanced at him and blushed at the look she was getting from him.

~Staff Room, a couple of hours later~

The Doctor and Alyssa perched on a desk, the former eating a biscuit while a teacher paced up and down talking. “Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy… in cubits”, the man told them.

“And it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?” the Doctor asked.

“Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot”, Mr Parsons nods over to where a group of smart looking teachers were standing. The Doctor and Alyssa looked over shoulder at the new lot. “Except for the ones you two replaced. And that was plain weird both of them winning the lottery like that”.

“How's that weird?” the Doctor asked.

“Neither of them had ever played!” Mr Parson exclaimed “Said the tickets were posted through their doors at midnight”.

“Hmm. The world is very strange”, the Doctor said popping another biscuit in his mouth trying not to smile as he was the one behind it.

Mr Finch then enters the Staff Room followed by the one and only Sarah Jane Smith. The Doctor stood up trying to contain a grin at the sight at his former companion. Alyssa eyed the woman curiously as she could sense the Doctor’s happiness and excitement at Sarah Jane’s presence. _She must be a former companion_ she thought.

“Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. She’s writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get ‘a view from the trenches’, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes” and with that he left.

Sarah Jane went over to the Doctor and Alyssa. “Hello”, she greeted.

“Oh, I should think so!” the Doctor said cheerfully.

“And you two are…?” Sarah Jane asked.

“I’m Alyssa Palmer and this is John Smith”, Alyssa answered hopping off the desk.

“John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by the name”, Sarah Jane remarked.

“It’s a very common name”, the Doctor said with a shrug.

“He was a very uncommon man…”

 _Sounds like someone I know_ Alyssa thought, casting a glance at the Time Lord. “Nice to meet you both”, Sarah Jane held out her hand to the pair. Alyssa shook her hand as did the Doctor.

“Nice to meet you too Miss Smith”, Alyssa said politely.

“Yes, very nice”, the Doctor agreed “More than nice. Brilliant”.

“So, um, have you two worked here long?” Sarah Jane asked getting down to business.

“Not long. It’s only my second day”, the Doctor replied.

“Mine too”, Alyssa put in.

“Oh, so you’re new then? What do you think of this school? I mean this new curriculum?” Sarah Jane questioned “And doesn’t it strike you as strange that so many children are getting ill?”

“It doesn’t sound like you’re just doing a profile”, Alyssa remarked.

“Well, no harm in a little investigation while I’m here”, Sarah Jane informed them.

“No. Good for you”, the Doctor said. He and Alyssa watched her walk off, the former with a proud smile on his face. “Good for you. Oh, good for you Sarah Jane Smith”, he said.

~night~

The Doctor opened a fire door and enters a dark corridor, followed by Alyssa, Rose and Mickey. “Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong”, Rose remarked as they walked.

“How so?” Alyssa asked.

“Well, when I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school”, Rose told her “its not funny!” she added when Alyssa snickered “I was a kid!”

“You still are in some ways”, the red head commented earning her a glare.

“All right, team”, the Doctor piped up to avoid an argument between the two females “Oh, I hate people who say ‘team’. Um…’gang’?” Alyssa made a face at that so the Doctor tried “Um…’comrades’?”

“Let’s just forget about that, ok?” Alyssa suggested “what’s the plan?”

“Rose, I’d like you to go to the kitchens. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Ali and I are going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes”, The Doctor instructed.

“Be careful guys”, Alyssa managed to say before the Time Lord took hold of her hand and pulled her off towards the flight of stairs. They headed up them and along an equally dark corridor. Suddenly the couple heard a distant screech and flapping of wings. “You heard that right?” she asked the Doctor.

“Yeah I did”, he confirmed “come on”. He tightened his grip on Alyssa’s hand and they hurried down the corridor towards the noise.

In another corridor saw Sarah Jane pelting down it, desperate to get away from whatever was making the screeching. She stopped at a door at the end of the corridor. Glancing behind her, she opened the door and backed inside. After pulling the door closed, the woman slowly turned around and her mouth dropped open when she saw the TARDIS!

Reaching back, she opened the door and backed out. The TARDIS is here. If the box is here then that means…

“Hello, Sarah Jane”, a male voice sai behind her. Sarah Jane turned around to see teachers John Smith and Alyssa Palmer. The woman knew that ‘John Smith’ was none other than the Doctor.

“It's you”, Sarah Jane breathed “Oh…Doctor…” a smile starts to spread across her face as she edged towards the pair “Oh, my God, it's you, it’s…it’s…you've regenerated”.

“Half a dozen times since we last met”, the Doctor told her.

“You look incredible”, Sarah Jane remarked. Alyssa could feel her happiness…her relief. It didn’t take a genius to work out that Sarah Jane Smith was definitely a former companion of the Doctor.

“So do you”, the Doctor countered.

“I got old”, Sarah Jane stated “What are you doing here?”

“Well…UFO sighting, school gets record results, and Ali here couldn’t resist”, the Doctor said putting an arm around Alyssa’s shoulders. Sarah Jane took note of this move. She would never have guessed when she met the pair earlier that there was something going on between the Doctor and Alyssa. At best guess the red head was his latest companion.

“Me? _You_ were the one who couldn’t resist”, Alyssa lightly retorted.

“But you didn’t exactly say no”, the Doctor reminded her. Sarah Jane couldn’t help but smile at the interaction. While it did sting a little, given that she’d though he was dead this whole time, she still felt happy. If anyone deserved a shred of happiness, it was the Doctor. Especially after everything he’d been through during her tenure as his companion.

“Good point”, Alyssa conceded “what about you Sarah Jane? What brought you to the school?”

“The same as you”, Sarah Jane answered. She looked over the Doctor again “I still can't believe it's you”, she said. Suddenly they heard a scream. “Okay, now I can!”

The trio smile at each other before running down the corridor, almost colliding with Rose who was coming up from a converging corridor. “Did you hear that?” the blonde asked the Doctor and Alyssa before she noticed Sarah Jane “Who's she?”

“Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose”, the Doctor said, introducing them to each other. Unlike with Alyssa, Sarah Jane’s smile for the blonde wasn’t genuine.

“Hi”, Sarah Jane said “Nice to meet you” to the Doctor she added “You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger”.

“I'm not his assistant”, Rose said outraged by the label.

“No?” Sarah Jane glanced at the Doctor who was standing there, scratching his ear looking uncomfortable “get you tiger”.

“I think we should probably find the source of that scream”, Alyssa suggested sensing how uncomfortable the Time Lord was at that moment.

“Yeah. That’s a good idea”, the Doctor readily agreed. He took Alyssa’s hand and led her off down the corridor. Rose and Sarah Jane followed after them.

~Classroom~

“Sorry! Sorry, it was only me!” Mickey said when the four of them entered to see him surrounded by packages of something “You told me to investigate, so I-I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me”. Alyssa moved over to him a placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, sensing that he was still a bit in shock by what happened.

The Doctor bent down to and picked up a packet to examine it. Rose blanched when she saw what was in the packets. “Oh, my God, they're rats”, she breathed, disgusted “Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats”.

“And you decided to scream”, the Doctor said to Mickey.

“It took me by surprise!” Mickey argued.

“Like a little girl?” the Time Lord mocked. Alyssa shot him a ‘you’re not helping’ look. Mickey felt bad enough as it is without the Time Lord teasing him.

“It was dark! I was covered in rats!” Mickey said indignantly.

“Its ok Mickey”, Alyssa said “I don’t blame you. I would’ve done the exact same thing”. Mickey managed to crack a smile, glad that at least someone was defending him.

“Hello, can we focus?” Rose spoke up “Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?”

“Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons”, Sarah Jane stated, slightly mocking the blonde “They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?”

“Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven’t done that in years. What are you from, the Dark Ages?” Rose retorted. Alyssa eyed the pair. Seems like there was someone else who wasn’t a big fan of the blonde.

“Anyway, moving on”, the Doctor said quickly before either of them could say anything else. Sarah Jane and Rose crossed their arms giving each other the dirtiest of looks. “Everything started when Mr Finch arrived”, the Doctor continued “We should go and check his office”. He chucked the rat he is holding back at Mickey, who quickly dropped it.

\-----------

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything. But who exactly are you?” Rose asked as they walked.

“Sarah Jane Smith”, Sarah Jane replied “I used to travel with the Doctor”.

“Oh!” Rose said sounding a bit put out about finding out that there had been others who travelled with the Doctor before she met him. Then she realised that the Doctor had never mentioned any others that came before, not even Sarah Jane Smith. “Well he’s never mentioned you”, she added.

“Oh, I must’ve done!” the Doctor exclaimed hurriedly as the woman in question looked at him shocked that she was never mentioned, not even to another companion “Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time” he glanced at Alyssa “right, Ali?”

“Sorry, you haven’t”, Alyssa said somewhat reluctantly. Rose couldn’t help but smirk triumphantly at the expression on Sarah Jane’s face. She then walked off, the older woman following.

“What, not even once? He didn’t mention me once?” Sarah Jane asked, the annoyance clear on her face.

“I better make sure they don’t kill each other”, Alyssa said to the Doctor and hurried after the two females.

Mickey hung back with the Doctor, a grin on his face as he looked at how uncomfortable the Time Lord looked “Ho ho! Mate! The missus, the friend and the ex. That’s almost every man’s worst nightmare”, he said cheerfully before they followed after the three women. The Doctor should be wary of his words but instead a grin appeared on his face at Mickey calling Alyssa his missus. They weren’t even together and yet he still got a little excited about it. Admittedly this was probably because his feelings toward her was slowly starting to change.

“Are you seriously telling me he’s never said anything about me?” Sarah Jane questioned.

“Nope”, Rose said popping the p, still unable to keep the triumphant look off her face.

“I can’t believe it”, Sarah Jane said shaking her head “he forgot me”.

“I doubt he forgot you Sarah Jane”, Alyssa said gently “as for never mentioning you, he probably would’ve told us eventually. I’m sure you’ve got some interesting stories about your travels with him”.

“Well, I might have a few…” Sarah Jane admitted.

“I’d love to hear them”, Alyssa said. Hearing that she sounded genuinely interested, Sarah Jane suggested 

“How about later?”

“Sure, sounds good to me”, the red head agreed and the older woman smiled.

“Everything ok?” the Doctor asked tentatively as he and Mickey joined them.

“Yeah, everything’s fine”, Alyssa assured him.

“Good”, the Doctor said, utterly relieved. They walked toward Mr Finch’s office and as they drew closer, a frown appeared on Alyssa’s face. She could sense something behind the door.

“Don’t”, Alyssa whispered, grabbing his arm “there’s something behind there. Something alive and not human”.

The Doctor cautiously stepped toward the door, unlocked it and pushed it open slightly. Strange noises from within made him look up. Several bat-like creatures were hanging from the ceiling. “No way!” Mickey said loudly turning on his heel and hurrying away. Sarah Jane, Alyssa and Rose follow at him. The Doctor closed the door quietly but the noise wakes up one of the bats.

~outside~

“I am not going back in there” Mickey declared as he was catching his breath “no way”.

“Those were teachers”, Rose breathed, shocked at the discovery. Alyssa rubbed her shoulder, picking up on how shaken up the blonde was over the finding of those creatures. Rose shook her off. It didn’t matter how scared she was, she didn’t want the empath touching her.

“When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse”, the Doctor explained “Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on!”

“You've got to be kidding!” Mickey protested when the Time Lord started toward the school.

“I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen”, the Doctor told him.

“I might be able to help you there”, Sarah Jane spoke up “I've got something to show you”. She took the Doctor’s hand and led him over to her car where she opened the boot to reveal K9.

“K9!” the Doctor said happily “Ali, Rose, Mickey, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise”.

Rose and Mickey glanced at each other with an ‘it’s a tin dog’ sort of expression. “Why does he look so… disco?” the blonde teen asked.

“Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge”, the Doctor said, getting defensive over metal dog “What's happened to him?”

“Oh, one day, he just…nothing”, Sarah Jane said gesturing to K9.

“Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro”, Sarah Jane replied “Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone”.

The Doctor stroked K9 “Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?” he cooed. Rose rolled her eyes while Mickey just stares at him. Alyssa, on the other hand just smiled. She could feel how delighted the Doctor was at seeing the metal dog.

“Look, no offence, but could you just stop petting for a minute?” Rose spoke up “Never mind the tin dog. We're busy!”

The Time Lord closed the boot with a grin still on his face. As soon as he did that, a giant bat-like creature flew past the moon, screeching. Alyssa glanced up at it but didn’t see anything.

~Coffee shop~

Alyssa watched the Doctor and Sarah Jane from another table at the Coffee shop, a smile on her face as they interacted. She would’ve sat with them…the Doctor had wanted her too but she knew that this was a good opportunity for them to catch up and that was better if she wasn’t present.

Her head snapped toward the big window, sensing the same thing as she did at the school. Did one of those bat things follow them here? She had to find out.

“Where are you going?” the Doctor questioned when Alyssa moved past his table.

“Outside”, the red head replied.

“Want some company?” the Time Lord asked, ready to move if the answer was yes.

Alyssa shook her head “no, I’m only going to be a minute”, she answered.

“Ok”, the Doctor said. He watched her leave the coffee shop before he turned back to Sarah Jane. Alyssa walked out into the street, looking up at the rooftops.

The young woman froze when she spotted Mr Finch and one of those creatures on one of the rooftops. “Get her”, Finch ordered the creature.

It shrieked and swooped off the rooftop, toward Alyssa. She let out a small scream, alerting the group inside the coffee shop. The Doctor darted outside to see one of the creatures suspended in mid-air, Alyssa standing there with her hands out as if to protect herself. Then it was flung away, high into the sky and the young woman collapsed.

“Ali!” the Doctor exclaimed rushing over to her. She was unconscious but breathing.

“Ok, is anyone going to explain what the hell just happened?” Mickey asked having seen it all when he, Rose and Sarah Jane followed after the Doctor “was that part of her psychic powers?”

Rose ignored him and crouched beside the Doctor “is she going to be ok?” she asked tentatively.

“I don’t know”, the Doctor answered honestly. He had no idea what kind of toll using her newly acquired powers had on her body. But if what he saw was any indication, he didn’t want her to use them at all. His hearts wouldn’t be able to take it if she collapsed like that again.

\--------------

“Any change?” Sarah Jane asked as she entered the bedroom.

“Afraid not”, the Doctor replied, not taking his eyes off of the red head laying in the bed, his hand clasped carefully around hers. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did she manage to do that, push the Krillitane away without even touching it?” Sarah Jane questioned.

“She’s got psychic abilities. The most recent of which being able to telekinetically push things away”, the Doctor explained “and I had no idea she was going to collapse like that”.

“Had she not used it before?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Not really. This would be the first time”, the Doctor replied “the first and the last. I just…can’t stand seeing her like this”. Sarah Jane could tell by the tone in his voice how much this pained him to see Alyssa unconscious. _He really cares her_ she thought.

“Let me know if you need anything”, Sarah said and the Doctor nodded. The woman then left him alone to continue his vigil.

It was early hours of the morning when Alyssa started to wake. “Doctor?” she said looking up at him, blearily.

“Hey Ali. How are you feeling?” The Doctor asked.

“Very…drained”, Alyssa replied “that was not fun”, she admitted trying to sit up. The Doctor moved to help her, shifting some pillows behind her back. “How long was I out? And…” she looked around the room confused “where are we?”

“We’re at Sarah Jane’s home”, the Doctor answered “she’s letting us stay the night. And you were out for several hours”.

Alyssa frowned, sensing his distress. “What’s wrong?” the red head questioned.

“It’s nothing”, the Doctor said waving her off.

Alyssa placed a hand over his “Doctor, I know what you’re feeling”, she said gently “so what’s wrong?”

“Seeing you collapse like that…it pained me. And my hearts wouldn’t be able to take it if happened again. So please promise me you won’t use your powers”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa wanted to argue about it but due to the emotions she was picking up from him, she decided against it. “Ok, I promise”, she conceded.

“Good”, the Doctor said. Seeing that she was about to fall asleep sitting up, he moved the pillows and laid her down.

“Could you lay down with me?” Alyssa requested “please? I don’t want to be alone”.

“Sure”, the Doctor said. He tugged off his converse and suit jacket, making sure to loosen his tie too before sliding under the covers next to the red head. 

\------------------

Alyssa watched from the front door as Sarah Jane’s car drove away, shaking her head as she did so. She couldn’t believe the Doctor was making her stay behind! She’d tried to argue with him but he was pretty adamant that she would be much safer at his former companion’s home than at the school. It didn’t help her case that the others seemed to take his side too. She huffed in annoyance and closed the door, missing the large bat-like figure drop down onto a nearby rooftop.

The red head wandered into the front room and over to one of the bookshelves to see if she couldn’t find something to read to keep herself occupied while she waited for them to come back. A smile appeared on her face as she spotted an Agatha Christie novel. She did like a bit of Agatha Christie, _Death on the Nile_ being one of her favourites. _The Orient Express_ wasn’t too bad either. She had never guessed that they all were involved in the murder when she first read it.

The book on the shelf was _A Murder Is Announced_ , not a bad story in her opinion. Alyssa carefully plucked it from the shelf, settled down on the sofa and started to read. She had just literally got to the part where everyone had gathered at Little Paddocks for this supposed ‘murder’, when she felt it. Something was outside the house. Something not human.

The young woman looked up from her book and gasped upon seeing a Krillitane outside the window opposite! She let out a small scream as it smashed through the glass, throwing herself off the sofa to avoid any flying shards. Alyssa quickly flung her hand out, shoving the creature backwards with a psychic blast. She then scrambled to her feet and bolting out of the room, making a beeline from the kitchen. She really, really hoped that the Doctor had left that container behind.

“Thank god!” the red head breathed spying small container on the table. Alyssa snatched it up and spun around only to see the Krillitane’s large form lumbering toward her. She threw it at the creature. The container broke open, spilling the oil. The Krillitane screeched, stumbling backward, its skin smoking. Alyssa watched by the table as it burst into flame, flinching slightly as it did so. Within moments it was a pile of ash on the floor.

 _Better clean this mess up_ Alyssa thought and started to searching for a dustpan and brush or hoover. It took her a good few minutes to find one and once she did, she started to clean up. After getting rid of all the ash, she tackled the bits of broken glass in the living room. She was still cleaning up when her ears picked up the sound of the TARDIS outside.

The young woman stood up and rushed out of the house, hugging the Doctor the moment he exited the box. “Hello to you too”, the Time Lord said patting her on the back. When he moved away, he noticed that she had some blood on her hand. “What happened?” he asked, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently started to clean her palm.

“I must’ve cut it on some glass while I was cleaning up”, Alyssa replied “one of the Krillitanes broke in, tried to attack me”.

“Are you ok? Did it hurt you?” the Doctor asked quickly, pausing in his work to search her for any other injuries.

Alyssa shook her head “it didn’t get a chance to before I turned it into a crispy bat with the oil”, she explained “where’s Rose and Mickey?” she asked when the other two hadn’t made an appearance.

“Sarah Jane is bringing them back”, the Doctor replied “now, let’s get this cut properly cleaned up”, he added gently pressing the handkerchief into her palm. “Sorry”, he said when she winced. He then took her inside the house. The Doctor sat her down by the kitchen table and continued to clean the cut. Once he was happy it was clean, the Time Lord carefully wrapped her hand with a bandage.

“So…I’m guessing you stopped the rest of the Krillitanes”, Alyssa said after a moment.

“Well, technically it was K9 who stopped them”, the Doctor corrected.

“He didn’t make it, did he?” Alyssa questioned, feeling the sadness coming from him. The Doctor didn’t say anything, he just shook his head. Alyssa leant forward, resting her forehead against his. No words were necessary, she knew what it was like to lose someone.


	17. Girl in the Fireplace

Alyssa closed her eyes, allowing the bubbles from the jacuzzi she was sitting in to soothe her body and let her mind drift away from certain annoying blondes. _Speaking of the devil_ she thought, opening her eyes as she felt her presence nearby. “What do you want?” the red head asked with a grumble. She had no idea how Rose had managed to worm her way back into the TARDIS AND with Mickey too. Though Mickey she didn’t mind so much.

“I came to apologise. I’ve treated you so badly and I am so, so sorry”, Rose said with as much sincerity as she could muster. Deep down she was trying not to vomit at playing ‘nice’ toward the empath. But if that’s what it took to stay in the TARDIS, then that’s what she’ll do.

Alyssa raised a brow “Do you think I’m stupid?” she asked “I can feel your emotions Rose. You may sound sorry but I know you’re not”, she got out of the jacuzzi and wrapped a towel around herself “as far as I’m concerned you don’t deserve to have another chance”. Alyssa then spun on her heel and walked off without another word. As soon as the red head was gone, Rose let out a shriek as the edge of the jacuzzi seemed to suddenly shift until it was under her feet and she fell in. She let out another shriek as the water was like ice!

\------------------

An hour or so later….

The TARDIS appeared in an abandoned room and when the door opened, the Doctor was the first one out. He was then followed by Alyssa, Rose and Mickey. “It's a spaceship. Brilliant!” Mickey said happily as he stepped out of the TARDIS “I got a spaceship on my first go!”

“Doesn’t look like anyone’s home”, Rose commented. Alyssa took in the room and its mess. While they did definitely appear to be alone, she could sense someone or something but it was incredibly faint.

“I’ll do a quick scan in case there’s anything dangerous”, the Doctor assured them, going over to the control panel in the centre on the room.

“How far have we gone then?” Alyssa queried while the Time Lord pressed buttons.

“About three thousand years into your future, give or take”, the Doctor replied. He pulls on a switch which turns the lights on. The humans looked up in awe as the roof gradually opened into a window showing them a spectacular view of the stars. “51st century. The Diagmar Cluster. You three are a long way from home. Two and a half galaxies”, the Doctor explained, moving over to Alyssa, taking her hand.

The empath glanced at their interlinked hands and then up to the Doctor. A light dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks when she felt his emotions. They weren’t quite what you’d expect from a friend. “It’s beautiful”, she remarked, turning her gaze back to the stars.

“I’ve seen better”, the Doctor commented, looking at her. Alyssa met his eyes again and blushed even more. She cleared her throat, trying to will the redness from her cheeks.

“Mickey Smith meet the universe”, Rose said, slinging her arm around his shoulders, trying to quash the bubble of jealousy that had welled up inside of her at this interaction “see anything you like?”

“It’s so realistic!” he exclaimed.

The Doctor let go of Alyssa’s hand and went back over to the control panel. The Lord rummaged around it, picking up bits of various equipment looking rather unimpressed. “Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on”, the Time Lord said causally chucking down the piece in his hands casually as he notices a screen with a diagram. Alyssa went to have a look as did the other two humans. “Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going...full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe… and we're not moving”

“Any other life signs?” Alyssa queried.

“None that the scans picked up”, the Doctor replied.

“So where dd they all go?” Rose asked “We're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag”, she added as a joked.

“No, I've checked all the smoking pods”, the Doctor said not getting the fact that Rose was joking. Alyssa shot a look at the blonde, sensing her amusement at the Time Lord’s obliviousness to her joke. Rose was about to give the red head a smile but managed to stop herself just in time.

The Time Lord suddenly sniffed the air catching a whiff of something cooking. “Can you smell that?”

The three humans smelled the air as well “Yeah, someone's cooking”, Rose agreed.

“Sunday roast, definitely”, Mickey added. Alyssa highly doubted that someone was cooking a Sunday roast on a seemingly abandoned ship.

The Doctor presses something else and a door behind them slid open. The four walked through to see part of a wall and floor with 18th century décor.

“Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century! French”, the Doctor said using his sonic on the ornate fireplace “Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided”.

Alyssa touched the fireplace and frowned. “There’s someone behind here”, she stated before crouching down, peering through the flames “hello”, she greeted when a young blond haired girl appeared on the other side.

“Hello”, the girl responded.

“What's your name?” Alyssa asked as the Doctor crouched down next to her.

“Reinette”, the girl replied.

“Reinette, that's a lovely name. I’m Alyssa ”, Alyssa said introducing herself.

“Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?” the Doctor asked.

“In my bedroom”, Reinette replied.

“And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?” the Doctor questioned.

“Paris, of course!” Reinette answered wondering why he’d asked that.

“Paris, right!” the Doctor said nodding as if it should’ve been obvious.

“Monsieur, Madame, what are you doing in my fireplace?” Reinette enquired.

“Oh, it's just a routine fire check…” Alyssa raised a brow at the Doctor’s answer “Can you tell me what year it is?” he asked.

“Of course I can. 1727”, Reinette replied. 

“Right, lovely!” the Doctor said happily “One of my favourites… August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire”.

“Goodnight Reinette”, Alyssa said politely.

“Goodnight Monsieur, Madame”

“You said this was the fifty first century”, Mickey said a little confused as Alyssa and the Doctor stood up.

“I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe”, the Doctor reminded him “I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink”. 

“What's that?” Mickey asked wondering if it was a term that he should know now that he was travelling with them.

“There’s no such thing”, Alyssa replied “he made that term up”.

“I did not”, the Doctor said “it is a term”. However, when Alyssa shot him an incredulous look, he amended it “Ok, I did make it up”.

“I know”, the red head said.

“And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?” Rose asked. 

“Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too”, the Doctor remarked.

“She was speaking English, I heard her!” Mickey cried.

“That's the TARDIS. Translates for ya”, Rose explained putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Even French?!” Mickey exclaimed.

“Yes Mickey even French”, the Doctor said. Alyssa swatted him on the arm.

“Rude”, she scolded.

“Not ginger”, the Doctor shot back with a playful tone.

“Why do I get the feeling that you’d be rude if you did ever become ginger?” she mused aloud and the Doctor shrugged.

“Guess only time will tell”, he said. And if or when that time did come, he hoped the Alyssa would be there to see it. He moved closer to the fireplace and checked it over. “Ah, gotcha!” the Doctor cheered as he kneed the side of it, causing the fireplace to rotate.

“Doctor!” Rose called after him. but there was nothing that she or Alyssa or Mickey could do except watch the Time Lord disappear behind the into the room behind the fireplace.

“Now what do we do?” Rose asked, turning to Alyssa.

“We stay here until the Doctor comes back”, the red head replied. They didn’t have to wait long for the fireplace to swing back around revealing the Time Lord in question and a creepy looking figure dressed in what appeared to be clothes based on the era Reinette was in. The Doctor ran over to the wall, grabbed a gun-like object and sprayed its contents all over the figure. It convulsed on the spot before freezing completely. 

“Excellent! Ice gun!” Mickey said, appreciatively.

“Fire extinguisher”, the Doctor corrected, throwing the fire extinguisher to Rose, who catches it.

“Where did that thing come from?” she asked.

“Here” the Doctor replied.

“But it looked likes it belongs in the 18th century”, Alyssa remarked, eyeing the figure without getting too close.

“That’s because it’s a disguise”, the Doctor explained.

“Rather creepy if you ask me”, the red head stated.

The Doctor pulled off the robot’s wig to reveal a plastic egg shaped head containing ornate clockwork mechanism “Oh, you are beautiful!” he exclaimed “You know, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you” the Doctor got out his sonic “But that won't stop me” Before he could however, the robot teleported away “Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board”.

“What is it?” Rose asked.

“Don’t go looking for it!” the Doctor said sternly “I’m going to check on Reinette. Do you want to come?” he asked Alyssa.

She shook her head “I’m going to stay here with Rose and Mickey”, she replied.

“Alright”, the Doctor said “Just…stay here”. The trio watched him disappear with the fireplace. Rose glanced down at the fire extinguisher in her hands.

“Rose we’re supposed to stay here”, Alyssa said, knowing that she was planning to go find their mystery friend. Rose just looked at her “No, we’re not looking for it” the read head insisted.

“You can stay here then”, Rose said and walked off. Alyssa let out a frustrated noise.

“We better follow her to make sure she doesn’t get into trouble”, she muttered “better grab another fire extinguisher”. Mickey took one from the wall and the pair took off after the blonde.

\-----------------

“Are you ok?” Mickey asked the empath as they walked, now having caught up to Rose.

“No, something doesn’t feel right”, Alyssa replied “I’m sensing people with us”.

Rose looked around sharply but didn’t see anyone “Can you sense ghosts?” she questioned, really hoping that wasn’t the case.

“No”, Alyssa answered “at least I don’t think so”.

“There’s an eye in there!”, Mickey suddenly exclaimed pointing at a camera mounted on the wall with his free hand “a _real_ eye”. He and the two females watched the eye retreat back into the wall.

“Can you hear that?” Rose asked, her ears picking up a faint heartbeat.

“Yeah, I can”, Alyssa replied. Rose went over to a small circular cover in a bulkhead and tried to pry it off but it was too hot. “Let me”, Alyssa said and Rose moved away to allow her to open it with her new powers, revealing a human heart.

“Oh my god”, Rose gagged “that’s a human heart”.

 _Was this what I was sensing? Human parts inside the walls?_ Alyssa thought, disgusted. “Really wish I was sensing ghosts”, she muttered, closing the cover. She, Rose and Mickey then left the eye and heart behind.

“Maybe it wasn’t a real heart”, the black man said hopefully.

“Of course it was a real heart”, Rose said.

“Is this normal for you? Is this an average day?” Mickey asked looking around.

“I’m afraid Mickey there aren’t any average days when you start travelling with the Doctor”, Alyssa told him. They stop by a window with a view into a luxurious 18th century room.

“It's France again. We can see France”, Mickey stated.

“I think we're looking through a mirror”, Rose remarked.

“That’s exactly what it is”, Alyssa confirmed.

“Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?” Mickey asked when three men entered, one more fancily dressed than the other two.

“The King of France”, the Doctor replied at the same time as Alyssa.

“Oh, here's trouble. What have you been up to?” Rose asked turning to him.

“Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat…”, the Doctor replied “picked a fight with a clockwork man…” a horse made a noise around the corner “Oh, and met a horse” she said when Arthur whinnied from around the corner.

“What's a horse doing on a spaceship?” Mickey questioned eyeing it as it came into view.

“Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective”, the Doctor said.

“Mickey makes a good point Doctor”, Alyssa said “its highly unusual to see a horse on a spaceship. So is this”, she nodded to the window.

“This isn’t the window I’ve found. They’re all over the place on this ship”, the Doctor said “gateways into history. But not just any old history…” and older version of Reinette entered the room “hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the 51st stalking a woman from the eighteenth. _Why_?”

“Who is she?” Rose asked.

“Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived”, the Doctor answered.

“So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?” Rose questioned.

“No, Reinette becomes the king’s mistress soon after the Yew Tree Ball”, Alyssa explained.

“Oh, I get it. Camilla”, Rose said. She and Mickey both laughed at that.

“I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball” the Doctor said after the king left “In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour”.

“The Queen must have loved her”, Rose commented as Reinette checked her reflection in the mirror/window.

“Oh, she did. They get on very well”, the Doctor informed them.

“The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?” Mickey asked surprised.

“France. It's a different planet”, the Doctor shrugged. He stiffened when he heard the tell-tale ticking of a clock. The Doctor snatched the fire extinguisher from Mickey and pushed the mirror around to step back into Reinette’s world when she saw the clockwork robot in the room.

“Hello, Reinette. Hasn’t time flown?” the Doctor said lightly.

“Fireplace man!” Reinette cried.

The Doctor smiled at her before spraying the robot with the fire extinguisher causing it to freeze up. He tossed the fire extinguisher to Mickey when he approached with Rose and Alyssa. The robot starts to click and whirr loudly.

“What's it doing?” Mickey asked.

“Switching back on. Melting the ice”, the Doctor replied.

“And then what?” Mickey questioned.

“Then it kills everyone in the room”, the Doctor replied. The clockwork robot’s arm shot out to grab the Doctor by the throat but he jumped back “Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself” the clockwork robot woman cocked its head but didn’t answer “Order it to answer me”, the Doctor said to Reinette.

“Why should it listen to me?” Reinette asked.

“I don’t know”, the Doctor replied “but it did when you were a little girl. Let's see if you've still got it Reinette”.

“Answer the Doctor’s question. Answer any and all questions put to you”, the woman instructed the robot. It lowered its arm and answered the Doctor’s question.

“I am repair droid seven”

“What happened to the ship, then?” the Doctor asked “There was a lot of damage”.

“Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure”, the robot explained.

“That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?” the Time Lord asked.

“We did not have the parts”

“Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts”, Mickey said with a laugh.

“What's happened to the crew? Where are they?” the Doctor pressed.

“We did not have the parts”, the robot repeated.

“Oh my god…”, Alyssa breathed, her stomach rolling at what the robot was telling them. That along with the eye and heart they found…it was no denying it…the crew was used for parts in the ship. “They used the crew”

“It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find” the Doctor added “No one told it the crew weren't on the menu” he turned to Rose “What did you say the flight deck smelt of?”

“Someone cooking….” Rose said quietly.

The Doctor turned back to the robot “But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?” he demanded.

“One more part is required”, the robot answered.

“Then why haven't you taken it?” the Doctor asked. The robot jerked its head towards Reinette.

“She is incomplete”, the robot replied.

“What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's ‘done yet’?” the Doctor stated.

“Why her though?” Alyssa questioned “what does Reinette have that you need?”

“We are the same”, the robot answered.

“We are not the same. We are in no sense the same!” Reinette protested.

“We are the same”, the robot repeated. Reinette advanced, angry.

“Get out of here! Get out of here this instant!” she demanded and the robot teleports away.

“It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does”, the Doctor instructed.

“Arthur?” Rose asked raising her eyebrows questioningly.

“Good name for a horse”, the Doctor replied.

“No, you're not keeping the horse”, Rose said, exasperated.

“I let you keep Mickey”, the Doctor retorted “Now go! Go! Go!” Mickey and Rose went back through to the ship.

“I’m going to go with them”, Alyssa said “just to make sure they’re safe”.

The Doctor stopped her from going through after the others “please be careful”, he said.

“I will”, Alyssa promised. The Doctor watched her disappear through the mirror, pushing back behind her.

“Can you sense the robot?” Mickey asked Alyssa as they walked, keeping their eyes open for it.

“No”, Alyssa replied, shaking her head “but I could try”. She closed her eyes and focused. Her eyes flew open a second later when she heard a shriek. Two droids had come up behind Rose and Mickey, jabbing them in the neck with needles, the pair slumping unconscious on floor. A third robot appeared behind and stuck Alyssa with a needle too.

In her panic she mentally screamed for the Time Lord before whatever was in the needle took effect and she was unconscious too. Little did she know that he’d heard her mental cry for help. 

\--------------

When Alyssa came to, she discovered that she was strapped to a slanted table. She noticed Rose and Mickey strapped on tables just like she was. “You two ok?” she asked them after giving the robots a glare.

“Aside from being shackled to this table to robots…I’m great”, Rose sassed “you think you can get us out?”

“Preferably before they chop us up into little pieces”, Mickey added.

“Chop us up?” Alyssa asked.

 _“Ali talk to me, please !”_ the Doctor shouted loudly in her mind, making her jump.

 _“Doctor? How is this possible?”_ Alyssa asked.

“They want to use us in the ship. Says we’re compatible”, Mickey answered, not knowing that she was talking to the Doctor telepathically.

 _“I don’t know”_ the Doctor admitted. It was as much of a surprise to her as it is for him “ _I’ve been trying to contact you since I heard you scream. Whats happening?”_

 _“Some bots have taken us captive”_ , Alyssa replied, wiggling her wrists _“according to Mickey they want to chop us up and use us in the ship”._

 _“WHAT!?”_ the empath flinched at the volume of his voice in her head “ _hold on, I’m on my way”._

“What do you mean we’re compatible?” Alyssa questioned the robots.

“You are compatible”, the robot dressed in 18th century garb, stepping up to Rose’s table.

“Yes, but _why_?” Alyssa pressed.

“You have the required parts”, another robot replied moving to Mickey’s table.

“I think you’re mistaken”, Alyssa said “if you let us go, I’ll leave you all in one piece”.

“I don’t think they like your suggestion”, Rose said as the robot by her table extends the blade from her hand.

“Definitely not”, Mickey agreed the robot by his table did the same thing. Neither of the metal menaces where able to touch the pair since Alyssa was using her powers on them. The red head jerked her head, flinging the droid away from the blonde. She flinched from the pain in her head which she always got from using her abilities. Alyssa did the same to the droid by Mickey’s table.

As she fought to keep herself from passing out, a droid dressed as a noble man approached her table. “Your mind is powerful”, it stated “it is compatible”.

Alyssa laughed “Really? Well I’m kinda using my brain at the moment”, she said sarcastically.

“Your brain is compatible”, the robot repeated sliding its blade out from its hand.

“Look if you don’t want to end up like your friends then you’ll back off”, Alyssa warned.

“Your brain is compatible”, the robot repeated for the third time.

“Yeah you said that already”, Alyssa snapped really struggling to keep her eyes open due to her throbbing head.

“Ali!” Mickey shouted when the red head’s eyes closed. As the blade touched Alyssa’s cheek, drunken singing could be heard nearby. Then the Doctor swayed in, carrying a goblet and wearing his tie around his head. “And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou” the Time Lord sung “Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party” the Doctor said sounding a little drunk. When he saw Alyssa unconscious with a droid standing over her holding a blade to her face, his drunken façade slipped slightly to show concern for her.

“Oh, look at what the cat dragged in”, Rose said, sarcastically.

“Oh, you need to lighten up Rose”, the Doctor said keeping up the pretence of being drunk.

“Where've you been? They almost harmed Ali” Mickey added.

“Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before?” the Doctor said before turning to the droid by Alyssa’s table. “Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad” he looked at Mickey and Rose “Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible”.

The Doctor turned back to the droid “So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do”, he said getting right up to the droid.

“Their brains are compatible”, it said.

“Their brains? I only mentioned Reinette’s”, the Doctor said confused.

“It said that Ali’s brain was compatible too”, Mickey added.

“Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine”, the Doctor said before removing the droid’s mask and pouring the contents of the goblet over its head. “Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't”, he explained as the droid seized up. The remaining droids advanced, with the exception of the two Alyssa had damaged and the one the Doctor damaged. The Time Lord reached over to a nearby lever and pulled it down, deactivating the droids. The Doctor then released Rose, Mickey with his sonic. He went back to the table that Alyssa was strapped to and released her as well.

“Is she going to be ok?” Mickey asked, worriedly when the Doctor picked up the unconscious woman. He’d seen the toll it had taken on Alyssa when she used it on the Krillitane.

“She’ll be fine in a while”, the Doctor replied carrying Alyssa to the TARDIS that was on the other side of the room. He took her to her bedroom where the door swung open as he approached with the red haired woman in his arms. The Time Lord laid her down on her bed. “Ali I’m sorry”, he said caressing her cheek. He should’ve been there quicker! If he had been then she wouldn’t need to use her gifts to save herself and the others.

“Reinette is still in danger”, Rose spoke up from the doorway.

The Doctor sighed “I can’t leave her…not like this”, he said, looking at the empath.

“I can look after her”, Mickey offered, joining Rose in the doorway “And Rose can help you”.

“Sounds like a good idea”, Rose hastily agreed. This was perfect! Some alone time with the Doctor.

“Thank you Mickey”, the Doctor said, grateful. He got up and Mickey took his place on the edge of the bed. The Time Lord and Rose then left the bedroom.

“Think you’re gonna have to work on that little trick”, the young man remarked “you do that again, the Doctor really is gonna go spare”. The red head didn’t respond, she just lay there, unconscious.


	18. Metal Ghosts

The TARDIS let out a worried hum at how anxious the Doctor was getting over the empath’s condition. She’d been unconscious far longer than either of them would like. Not even going to a parallel universe and back made the young woman stir.

The Time Lord sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Stop thinking so hard. I can hear the gears whirring in your brain”, Alyssa murmured. The Doctor looked over at her and his face brightened seeing that she was awake.

“You’re awake”, he breathed, overjoyed and relieved.

“Yeah, I am”, Alyssa slowly sat up, the Doctor quickly getting up to help her. “What did I miss?” she asked, sitting back against the pillows he’d rearranged.

“Reinette was saved. She lived a good life. Uh…we went to a parallel world and Mickey decided to stay behind”, the Time Lord explained.

“Why did he do that?” Alyssa questioned, confused.

“His Gran. She was alive in that world and his parallel counterpart was killed…”

“So he decided to stay”, Alyssa finished and he nodded “that’s good. He’s a good man”.

“Yes, he is”, the Time Lord agreed, sitting down beside her “Oh, Ali…I was so scared. I was terrified that I…I was going to lose you”.

“I’m sorry I scared you”, Alyssa said quietly “but I’m not going anywhere, I promise”.

“Good. That’s good”, the Doctor said. He then leant in and did something that completely surprised her. He kissed her! “I love you, so…so much”, he declared. Alyssa stared at him, not really sure what to say. Yes, she’d heard him say it before but that was only in her head. She never really thought that he _actually_ loved her until now. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you a-and said that”, the Doctor said quickly “I just was so afraid…”

“I know”, Alyssa said, gently cutting him off “its ok, Doctor” she touched his face “cos I love you too”.

“Really?” the Doctor asked, seriously hoping that he wasn’t mishearing her.

“Really”, Alyssa confirmed and kissed him back “I love you, Doctor”.

\--------------

Several days later saw Alyssa skating around the ice rink. With what had happened on that spaceship, she felt like she needed some time on earth. The Doctor had reluctantly agreed to let her go given that he was still so scared about losing her.

The empath picked up the pace so she had enough momentum to launch herself into the air, landing perfectly on one skate. That earned her a slow clap from the side lines. Alyssa turned to see James standing there. “James!” the red head said happily, skating over to him as quickly as possible “whoa!” she cried out as she headed toward the exit, faster than she intended. James held out his arms to grab her but at the speed she was going, Alyssa ended up bowling him over instead.

“You sure know how to knock a guy off his feet, dontcha?” James teased, making her blush.

“Well, I…” Alyssa trailed off when all of a sudden a ghostly shaped figure appeared “what the hell is that?”

“Oh no”, James breathed, getting up and pulling Alyssa with him “Ali get your shoes on, now. We’re leaving”.

“Why? What are those things?” the empath questioned, doing as he said.

“Trouble, big trouble”, James replied. He barely waited for her to grab her stuff from the bench where she left it before he grabbed her hand and ran out of the rink. “This can’t be happening now” he muttered to himself, seeing more outside “this can’t be”.

“I don’t understand”, Alyssa said, as the blonde pretty much marched her down the street, his hand gripping hers tightly “James, what _are_ they? What exactly is happening?”

He stopped and looked at her “do you trust me?” he counter asked.

“Of course”, Alyssa answered “but I…”

“All you need to know is that you’re not safe out here”, James interrupted “I need to get you somewhere safe before they come”. He tried to walk off but Alyssa pulled her hand out of his.

“I’m not going anywhere until I get proper answers. Now what is going on?”

James sighed “look, these ‘ghosts’ aren’t ghosts at all. They’re something else entirely which spells out danger for not just you but the entire world. There is also the organisation responsible for them called Torchwood and they want you”.

“Me?” Alyssa repeated “this because of my powers?”

“Yes”, James replied “but they’re not going to get you, not while I’m here” the blonde took her hand and started walking again. They didn’t get very far when a black van, screeched to a halt in front of them.

“Alyssa Palmer”, a blonde haired woman said, stepping out of the front passengers seat while a few guys in combat gear got out of the back. James stood in front of the empath protectively. “Empath and quite recently obtained other psychic powers”

“You have me at a disadvantage lady, who the hell are you?” Alyssa asked, peering around James’ frame.

“Yvonne Hartman, head of Torchwood”, the woman replied “now if you’d be so kind, I’d like you to come with us”.

“The hell she is”, James growled. He flashed his sonic at the vehicle making the engine spark “Run!” he grabbed her hand and they took off.

“Get the girl”, Yvonne ordered. Two of the soldiers raised their guns and fired at the fleeing pair. Alyssa and James dropped to the ground, unconscious.

\-----------

When Alyssa came to, she found herself in a small room, presumably a cell with her hands cuffed above her head. The red head looked up at them and snorted. “Normal cuffs”, she muttered “idiots”. She closed her eyes and focused. The cuffs around her wrists shattered. Alyssa stood up, rubbing her wrists and eyed the door. _Time to show these people what happens when you piss me off_ she thought, flexing her fingers.

Outside the cell, the two guards stationed by the door where thrown forward when it suddenly exploded outward. Alyssa stepped out, her green eyes now glowing gold. “Where is your boss?” she demanded.

“Upstairs, going to greet the Doctor”, one of the guards groaned.

“Thank you”, Alyssa said “now, sleep”. She touched their temples and they passed out. The young woman darted off down the corridor.

Several floors above, the TARDIS appeared carrying two very angry males, a wary blonde and her very confused mother. “Lets go”, the Doctor said to James.

“Are you crazy!” Rose exclaimed “they’ve got guns”.

“They’ve also got Ali”, James reminded her “so that’s not gonna stop us from getting her back”.

“He’s right”, the Doctor agreed “Rose, stay in here, look after Jackie”. He and James left the ship without waiting for a response from either of the Tylers. As soon as they stepped out, Yvonne arrived. She smiled seeing the Doctor but it quickly faded when she noticed James standing next to him. The blonde haired woman actually went rather pale at the sight of the angry man.

“I’m only going to say this once. Where is she?” James demanded.

“I-I don’t know who you’re…” Yvonne started when the blonde haired man surged forward, grabbing her by the jacket.

“Don’t lie!” he shouted “You have her and if you’ve so much as harmed one red hair on her head so help me I’ll…”

“You don’t need to make threats James”, Alyssa spoke up from behind the soldiers, whom quickly parted to allow her to get through “I’m here”. James let go of Yvonne and went over to her as did the Doctor.

“Are you ok?” the Time Lord asked, touching her face “did they hurt you?”

Alyssa shook her head “No, didn’t lay a finger on me”, she replied “but I am a little tired and my head hurts” she leant against the Doctor.

“You used too much in one go”, James stated.

“Uh huh”, the empath mumbled, her eyes starting to droop.

“Better get her in the TARDIS so she can rest”, the blonde suggested.

“Good idea”, the Doctor agreed “can you do it for me? I need to deal with Yvonne and these ‘ghosts’”.

“Sure”, James said, taking Alyssa from him, scooping her up in his arms “just do me a favour and give that woman hell. It’s the least she deserves”. The Doctor nodded in agreement. He watched James carry Alyssa into the ship before he rounded on Yvonne.

“What gave you the right to take _my_ girl?” he demanded “and what were you planning on doing with her, hm? Were you going to experiment on her? Use her as a weapon? Tell me!”

Yvonne jumped at the loudness of his voice. “I-we weren’t going to use her like a weapon”, she stammered “I swear!”

The Doctor scoffed “I don’t believe you. You humans are nearly all the same. You find someone with incredible abilities and you immediately jump to the assumption that you can use them as a weapon”. Yvonne stayed silent, knowing that what he was saying was true. And it was stupid of her to deny it. “Now, tell me about these ‘ghosts’”, he ordered.

“I will but first I’d like to meet your companion. According to the records, you’re not just travelling with your ‘girl’ as you put it but with another”, Yvonne said.

The Doctor glowered at the woman before saying “yeah, I do. She’s a bit shy, that’s all”, he reached into the slightly open TARDIS door and pulls Jackie Tyler out “But here she is, Rose Tyler. Not the best I’ve had mind you. Last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do”.

An outraged look flittered across Jackie’s face “I'm forty!”

“Deluded. Bless”, the Doctor said “I’ll have to take her home soon cos to be honest I’d rather it just be Ali and I. But I digress. Ghosts, now”.

“Follow me”, Yvonne said. She turned on her heel and walked off through the doors, the Doctor and Jackie following.

Inside the TARDIS, James sat by Alyssa’s bedside, her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe”, he muttered “At least my presence has changed things for you this time around. And I swear I’ll do better in the days to come, as much as I can without wrecking the timeline” he lightly kissed the back of her hand “I love you, my brilliant Ali”.

As the minutes passed, James recounted the adventure in his head. He couldn’t recall all the details such as what people said but he did remember what they went through from seeing the Void ship to the battle between the two beings that still terrified him to this day, no matter how much of a brave front he puts on.

It was about a good couple of hours later when Alyssa stirred. “I need to get better at that”, she mumbled “this passing out is no fun”.

“You’ll get better at it with time and practice”, James assured her.

“Hope so”, she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

“How’s your head?” James asked.

“Throbs a little but better than it was”, Alyssa answered “I suppose we better go help the Doctor”. James stopped her as she tried to get out of bed.

“No, we’re staying here where its safe until its over”, James said firmly.

“I can help!” Alyssa insisted.

“I said no”, the blonde sharply and she flinched at his tone “sorry”, he added softly “but I will _not_ risk your life. Not with whats going on out there”.

“What is going on?” Alyssa questioned.

“Trouble”, James answered vaguely.

“Care to elaborate?” the empath asked.

James sighed “I wish I could but I can’t”, he admitted “Just trust that this is the best place for you right now”.

Alyssa could sense that he was being sincere in wanting to keep her safe and as much as she’d love him to tell her the truth, she _could_ still trust him. “Ok, I trust you”, she said.

The blonde smiled “now, how about game?” he asked, taking out a pack of cards.

“Sure”, Alyssa replied.

The pair were finishing up their third game of _Go Fish_ when the door opened and the Doctor walked in. “The world saved?” James asked.

“Yep”, the Time Lord answered.

“Good”, James said, gathering up the cards and stuffing them into his pocket.

“What exactly happened?” Alyssa questioned, curious “James just told me that it was ‘trouble’”.

“It was but nothing I couldn’t handle”, the Doctor assured her. The red head frowned, sensing that he was hiding something but decided not to pursue it though. “How are you feeling?”

“Better”, the empath replied “though I could do with a cuppa”.

“Ok, I’ll go get it”, the Doctor started toward the door when she called out

“Wait! I want to come with you”. Alyssa got out of bed, James steadying her when she almost fell over “Thanks”, she said.

“You’re welcome”, James said back. The three of them left the room together. They had literally started down the corridor when the TARDIS suddenly spoke up in her head.

**_Sweetie there’s someone in the console room_ **

“Is it Rose?” Alyssa asked, making the two males look at her.

**_No. It is a lady in a wedding dress. She just appeared_ **

“That not possible surely?” the red head questioned.

“What’s not possible?” the Doctor queried at the same time as James asked

“The TARDIS is talking to you, isn’t she?”

Alyssa nodded “Yes, she is. And she says that there’s someone in the console room. Someone who’s just appeared”, she told them. That had James taking off toward the room. The Doctor and Alyssa hurried after him, the former sweeping the red head into his arms when she stumbled.

Sure enough when they got to the console room, there was a lady in a wedding dress. A very cross lady. “Where the hell am I?” she demanded to James.

“What?” the Doctor breathed setting Alyssa down.

The ginger haired woman noticed them “And who the hell are they?”

“What?!” the Doctor repeated.

“What is going on!” the bride shouted.

 _“What?!”_ the Time Lord said for the third time, James barely holding back snickers, highly amused to be seeing this again but from another perspective. _This is gonna be fun_ he thought.


End file.
